Love will find it's way
by livelovelincolnyounesxx
Summary: This story is mainly about Casey,Brax,a new girl Lisa and further on in the story Sasha
1. Chapter 1

Lisa,a new girl to Summer Bay high,she is looking for her nest classroom and decided to ask someone walking past  
"em excuse me,do you know where 's class is?" Lisa asked someone walking past who turned out to be Casey.  
"eh yeah,I'm going there now,we must be in the same class" Casey said as he smiled at her,she smiled back  
"thanks,so guess I'll just follow you" Lisa said smiling,she was a bit happy she made a friend  
"here let me take your books" Casey said being a gentleman  
"really,thank you" Lisa said while she looked up at Casey surprised  
"so are you new to Summer Bay high" Casey asked but as she was about to answer when walked out of the classroom furious  
"where have you been" she asked Casey in a stern voice,Casey didn't answer "anyway,detention,don't talk back either"  
"wait miss,it's my fault,I stopped him to ask where your class was and he offered to help me so if,you're going to give someone detention,give me it,after all it's my fault he's late as I said" Lisa said sticking up for Casey  
"and who may you be" said looking at Lisa  
"oh I'm Lisa,I'm a new student and I'm in your class" Lisa said with a shaky voice  
"ok,since your only new,I'll let both of you of,but just for today,after that equal treatment" Henri said to both Casey and Lisa  
"oh I know,thanks " Lisa said and Casey just winked at her,Casey put Lisa's books on the table next to his,he wrote her a note it read '**Thanks for doing that,Brax would have killed me if i got detention**' Lisa smiled as she read it she wrote back and gave it to Casey she wrote **'anytime,Thanks for helping me today,hope to see you around =) xx'** after class Henri told Casey to stay back and Lisa decided to go outside the classroom and wait,when Henri and Casey were sure everyone was gone they kissed but Lisa saw and was shocked,she just walked away slowly from the window but Henri and Casey saw her,Casey ran out  
"Lis,wait it's not what you think" Casey said with distress in his eyes  
"eh...em...I...I got to go" Lisa said backing away and running out,Henri ran out to see what's going on  
"what's happening,is she going to tell on us?" Henri said,Casey didn't answer,he was just staring at the empty corridor in deep thought of what just happened,that's the second person who saw them together April,now Lisa,then he decided to call quits,Henri reached out a touched Casey's back,Casey shrugged her hand off his back  
"we can't Henri" Casey said still looking at the empty corridor  
"what do you mean,we can't" Henri asked,Casey turned around faced her  
"that's the second person Henri,time to stop this,it was fun while it lasted but I can't do it anymore,sorry Henri this is it" as Casey said it he walked away backwards then turned around and walked off


	2. Chapter 2

Casey,who was now running to find Lisa,had images going through his head of his time with Henri,thinking whether it was a good idea or a terrible mistake  
"I'm here,no need to look anymore" Lisa came out from an abandoned shed  
"I was worried about you" Casey said as he goes to hug her,Lisa pulls back  
"what are you doing,you are dating " Lisa said as she looked down  
"I thought of what your reaction was when you saw me kissing her and thought,she is too old for me sure she used to be Heaths girlfriend when I was 10!" Casey said laughing  
"well if I have any hot old chicks,I'll make sure to tell you,ha but what made you,you know want to date your teacher,TEACHERS PET!" Lisa said as she laughed and pointed to Casey  
"teachers pet am I well we'll see about that" Casey said,Lisa ran and Casey ran after her,Casey caught Lisa and was heading to the sea over his shoulders Lisa was playfully punching him  
"let me goo Casey,CASEY" Lisa said but when Casey was setting her down she pulled him down as well  
"HA if I was going to get soaked,you are going to get soaked" Lisa laughed  
"well,I had it coming now didn't I" Casey laughed "don't worry I'll get you back" Casey said,when all this was happening,Henri was up at the surf club watching them with tears rolling down her face,Heath walked past  
"hey,whats up" Heath said to Henri,who got surprised at Heath,when she saw Casey look up,she kissed Heath see's this  
"don't mind her Cas,she's trying to make you jealous" Lisa said,taking Casey's hand  
"but I just-" Casey said but lisa interupted him  
"come here she's looking" Lisa kissed him,Casey pulled away with a smile  
"what was that for" Casey asked surprised  
"making her jealous,just trying to help,ya know,still friends right no awkwardness" Lisa said Casey's face dropped but realized she'd notice and quickly smiled again  
"yeah of course,where are you from" Casey said  
"well I'm from perth and moved here last week,your my only friend here,I'm 17 and my dad died when I was young and i got fostered by really close friends of mine who moved and I couldnt move with them so I got moved up to here to live with someone else who is really mean" Lisa said looking down kicking her feet on the sand  
"aw really,only a week ago,who are they who fostered you" Casey asked  
"Mr and Mrs Almond,you know them" Lisa asked Casey  
"no,they must be new to town" Casey said Lisa looked at her watch  
"omg I got to go,I'm going to be in so much trouble,bye!" Lisa said running of,Casey just smiled and watched her run away,when Lisa got home she was 1hour late  
"where have you been" said sternly and angrily  
"I was out with a friend and lost track of time,I-I-I'm so sorry" Lisa said but hit her accross the face,she fell to the ground,blood pouring from her nose


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa just ran out of the house,looked for Casey's house and she found it but nobody was home,she decided to wait at the steps,Brax was walking in and found her unconscious from severe amount of blood loss,Brax called Casey over  
"omg what happened to her" Casey asked as he picked her up  
"I don't know,she was here like this when I came in,I thought you might have something to do with it,cause I seen you's two at the beach" Brax said getting into the car,Casey set Lisa down in the back of the car  
"yeah,we're friends but after bout an hour she said she had to go,she sounded like she was in trouble" Casey said,Brax just shook his the hospitable  
"She has a broken nose and will be unconcious for 2hours" Sid said as he was beeped to leave,Lisa's case worker came in  
"hello,I'm Lily Morgan,I'm Lisa's case worker and wanted to question you" Lily said "do any of you know who done this"  
"I think it may have been because she was in trouble with him for being late" Casey said concerned  
"really,her foster parents,well-" Lily was interupted  
"I have here how she got the broken nose,she has the DNA of on her nose and face so must have hit her" Sid said  
"well that clears that she'll be moved back to perth on monday" Lily said closing her folder,Casey stood up  
"wait what if someone wanted to let her live with them,up here,in Summer Bay" Casey asked  
"well if she wants to live with them and their good too her then she would be able to stay up here,why do you know anyone" Lily informed him,Casey turned to Brax  
"no,no,no,no she can't stay with us"Brax told him  
"aw please Brax,please,I'll give her my room and I'll sleep on the couch,please Brax,when do I ever ask for anything this big" Casey pleaded  
"Fine,she can stay in our house but your only friends right?" Brax asked  
"omg Brax yes,we are only friends" Casey said  
Casey and Brax waited 2hours in the hospitable room for Lisa to wake up,Lisa moved a bit then sat up,Casey stood up and hugged her  
"Wha-Where am I?" Lisa said her eyes being blinded by the light  
"you're in the hospitable" Casey said to her holding her hands,Brax could see Casey staring into Lisa's eyes with sparkles in his eyes,Brax knew that look  
"what,no,I got to go will go mad"Lisa said trying to stand up  
"you don't have to worry about anymore,if you want to you are coming to live with me and Brax" Casey said to her with a smile on his face  
"serious,omg thank you Casey" Lisa said while she jumped up and hugged Casey "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Lisa said and jumped down and literally jumped on Brax "I LOVE YOU TOO,thank you so much for letting me stay iny our house" Lisa kissed him on the forehead.  
"no problem just dont be a bad housemate" Brax joked  
Lisa's caretaker came in  
"I guess you told her the news" Lily said with a smile on her face  
"yeah and she wants to live with us" Casey said  
"Ok, ,would you just sign here and then we'd get Lisa's stuff from the house and bring them over to you and now you have a proper home,you stay there forever,which means you dont need me" Lily said she had a tear in her eye  
"aw Lil,I'll miss you,I'll visit often and tell you how I'm doing" Lisa said while giving Lily a a few hours they were able to go back home,Casey gave Lisa his room,while he slept on the was in his room,getting things ready for Lisa  
"I appreciate what you're doing for me,Cas you're a great mate and we've only met,why are you so nice to me?" Lisa asked with a curious expression  
"well I don't know,I guess you just grew on me,I was speechless when I first saw you and nothing's changed" Casey said,Lisa hugs him tight and whispers **'I love you'** but Casey couldnt hear her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lisa is about to walk into the kitchen but heard Casey and Brax talking  
"Cas mate,don't go down that track,you only met her yesturday,stay friends" Brax told him,Casey knew he was right  
"yeah,I know,only friends,can I tell you something" Casey asked him  
"sure mate,you can tell me anything" Brax said sounding shocked that Casey didn't know he could tell him anything  
"I was having a secret relationship with Henri,my teacher" Casey said with regret in his voice,Brax stood up annoyed,got his coat and went to the door  
"where are you going?" Casey asked as he looked at Brax in confusion  
"where do you think I'm going,to get Henri fired,I will not stand for her using you like this" Brax said in fury  
"I started it,s-s-she didn't want to have a relationship at first" Casey said but Brax knew by his face he was tried to pull Brax away but the school Brax stormed to Gina  
"what kind of teachers do you hire" Brax said with anger in his eyes  
" either calm down or I'll call the cops on you" Gina said calmly  
"I would call the cops on " Brax said very cheeky  
"what do you mean" Gina said in confusion  
"go on Cas,why don't you tell er" Brax said to Casey,he didn't say anything  
"ok,I'll tell her, has been using Casey" Brax said  
"what do you mean 'using' " Gina asked in shock  
"She has been in a relationship with Casey,d'you know about that?" Brax said anger raged up inside him  
"what,Casey did you want this to happen" Gina asked him  
"no,she said if I tried to break up with her,she'd tell you and get me expelled" Casey said with guilt  
"Oh dear" Gina said in shock,someone knocked on the door  
"come in" Gina shouted,it was Henri at the sight of her Brax raged  
"I heard shouting,is there something wrong2 Henri asked  
"I'll tell you whats wrong,you have been threatening and using Casey" Brax said shouting at her and putting his face in her face  
"what are you talking about" Henri said acting shocked  
"don't play dumb with me Casey told me everything" Brax said calming down a bit  
"well I assure you nothing happened and you can't prove anything,Casey could be lying" Henri said in a smart voice and left  
"Casey,do you know anyone who saw you's two together" Gina asked  
"yeah,there's actually two people" Casey said and called April and Lisa and they came down and confirmed what Henri had been doing  
"Do you want to file a fine against " Gina asked  
"no,just fire her and make sure she doesn't teach again" Casey said  
"you sure" Brax asked putting his hand on Casey's shoulder  
"yeah,lets go" Casey said and walked out  
"Casey,can I have a word" Henri asked on the corridor,Casey looked at Brax who was shaking his head  
"no,you can never have a 'word' with me again" Casey said walking away  
"you did the right thing Cas" Lisa said hugging him while he was walking  
"yeah,least she won't be able to do it anymore" Casey said happily  
little did Casey know,Lisa didn't hear a word he said,she was too in love with him to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

April and Lisa decided to take a walk on the beach  
"go on,tell me" April said smiling not even looking at Lisa  
"tell you what" Lisa laughed  
"I know you want to tell me something interesting...about Casey" April said with a side smile  
"what do you mean about Casey,he's my friend" Lisa said in a high pitch voice  
"I can tell when people like someone and there is some serious chemistry between you and Casey" April said in a calm voice  
"really,you think there's chemistry between Casey and me" Lisa said excitedly  
"HA so you DO like Casey" April said smugly  
"fine you caught me,but please don't tell him" Lisa begged  
"of course I won't tell him" April insured her  
"thank you so much,that would be so embarrassing" Lisa relieved  
"I'm not going to tell him because YOU have to tell him" April said smiling  
"what no way in 100 years!" Lisa said shaking her head  
"okay then I'll just have to tell him" April said and she pretended to run  
"FINE,I'll tell him but if our relationship is ruined then,your to blame" Lisa said,her phone beeped **Casey:you having fun with April? xx ****Lisa:yeah but she's making me do something I don't wanna do!xx** **Casey:yeah like what?xx Lisa:too embarrassing to say;) xx Casey:just tell me xx Lisa:nah not going to do it anymore haha don't tell her xx**  
"who ya texting,is it Casey" April smiled when Lisa didn't answer she knew it was true **"love will find it's way" **April said smiling  
"Yeah so,I'm not going to tell Cas,I mean we only met 3 days ago and it would be a bit awkward if i came out and said Casey I love you! which I do I just think it wouldn't be right to just jump out at him" Lisa said to April,little did she know Casey heard every word as he was a few feet away from them and was thinking about what she said,Lisa turned around and see's Casey,she is so embarrassed she runs away  
"go after her" April shouted at Casey pointing in the direction Lisa went  
"of course I know" Casey said but didn't move  
"GOOOOOOOOO" April shouted at him again,Casey went out of shock and ran after her "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Casey shouted as he ran after her,he catches up with her and hugs her  
"don't be embarrassed sure it's only me" Casey said comforting her  
"noo it is embarrassing,we only met 3 days ago and then I go to April saying I love you,you must think I'm a complete douche" Lisa said nearly crying  
Casey pulls her out and wipes the tears off her face  
"hey,hey I don't think your a douche,if your anything your brave and have guts I wouldn't be able to say my feelings like that"Casey said trying to cheer her up  
"ok,well now you can have guts,tell me how you feel?" Lisa asked  
"I don't feel the same way right now,it's not you it's just,I can't get into a relationship right now with the trials coming up,I'm sorry but I do think maybe we could after the trials cause I really like you" Casey said and kissed Lisa's head


	6. Chapter 6

They walk back home,Casey has his hand on her hips,April see's them and thinks,yay he likes her back but that's not true,Casey got a message Danny:come down to the trailer,BBQ lit and we have something to discuss Casey:be there in an hour walking someone home Danny:bring her too,I want to meet your girlfriend,she rich? Casey:actually dad I can't come down,I'm too busy ask Marilyn   
"who was it" Lisa asked wondering why Casey looked annoyed  
"just my dad,he wanted me to go down,I said no" Casey said  
"why,he's your dad least you have a dad" Lisa said,Casey pulled away  
"oh trust me you wouldn't want my dad,he's a criminal,once there's money involved he'd do anything to get it,even hurt family and friends and making his son do it for him trust me,I didn't have a dad since I was 7,now I have one I want to get rid of him" Casey said with concern in his voice but one of Danny's friends was behind him when he said it and told Danny all of it and Danny wanted night Danny had a visitor  
"you want me to seduce Casey and when I have him,I bring him to a place,then it would be time" Stephanie,Danny's friends daughter confirmed,Danny nodded his head and next morning Casey went into the kitchen and Lisa was there,he snook up behind her and gently covered her eyes with his hands  
"Guess who" Casey said in a fake voice  
"eh is it Casey" Lisa said knowing well who it was,she turned around and smiled  
"yeah,I've been thinking about what I said about not being ready to date and I thought I havent dated in a while and I thought,if I'm-" Casey was interrupted  
"just spit it out Cas" Lisa said anxious to know what Casey was trying to say  
"If I'm going to start dating,I want to start with you" Casey finally said  
"you serious" Lisa said couldn't help smiling,,Casey put his nose and rubbed it against her nose slowly,he barely put his lips on hers and then finally kissed her,Lisa felt fireworks and it was the best kiss she had ever gotten,when Casey pulled away,Lisa had her eyes still closed,Casey smiled and snook off,when Lisa opened her eyes he wasn't there  
"oh it must've been a dream" Lisa said sadly,Casey ran back in and hugged her from behind  
"it wasn't a dream,I love you" Casey said with his head on her shoulder  
"as you know,I love you too" Lisa said smiling,Brax walked in  
"get a room mate" Brax said to them pretending to puck  
"very funny Brax,anyway I'm going for a swim" Casey said and gave Lisa a kiss and Brax a nod walking past him  
"so you's two are together now" Brax asked Lisa  
"yep,only happened few minutes ago" Lisa said smiling  
"don't get your hopes up" Brax said as he went to his room,Lisa wondered what he the beach Casey has just come out of the sea when someone comes up to was his age  
"Hey,I'm Stephanie and you were pretty good out there"


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't have time to chat,sorry" Casey said but as he went to walk off she stopped him by putting her hand on his arm  
"no,you don't have to go" Stephanie said and wouldn't let him go him,he pulled away  
"what the hell do you think you're doing" Casey started to walk away,strangely there was nobody around,Stephanie saw this and sneaked up behind Casey and knocked him out,she dragged him to her car and brought him to Danny,in 2 hours Brax started to get worried,Lisa went out  
"I'm going to go see where Casey is" Lisa said worried  
"OK,tell me if you find him" Brax said sitting on the was at the beach but there was no sign of Casey anywhere,she found a surf board and noticed it was Casey's surfboard,she sent Brax a message **Lisa:Hey come to beach,I found Casey's surfboard,HURRY! Brax:what okay,I'll be down now Lisa:ok,thanks**  
Brax is at the beach with his car,from the surfboard they see marks in the sand like someone was dragging something,someone was after kidnapping Casey.  
"who would do this,who would kidnap Cas?" Lisa wondered  
"I have an idea,Danny,did Casey say anything bad about that dog" Brax asked Lisa  
"em no wait yeah he said he wish he never got out basically" Lisa said "why,do you think Danny could have done something to him"  
"I don't know but I remember Casey saying he rented a place in Canberra and I know exactly where he is.  
Meanwhile in Canberra,Casey wakes up his feet and hands are tied  
"well,you finally woke up eh?" Danny said evilly  
"why are you doing this" Casey said,he looked up and saw Stephanie "YOU"  
"well,he's paying me good money and I was just helping a mate" Stephanie said laughing  
"I heard you don't like me,well I'm here to end it,so you don't have to worry about me anymore" Danny said laughing viciously "I'll give you 2 hours with Steph here and then you'll see what happens"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha,so your Casey,it's a pity your hot,that body will go to waste" Stephanie said smiling  
"what do you mean 'go to waste' " Casey asked confused  
"Oh my God,how cute,you don't even know whats going on,Danny's going to kill you,he's just gone to get the gun and get his 'alibi' ready" Stephanie said with a soft smile.  
Brax and Lisa are halfway to Canberra only an hour away which is a bit shorter than what Casey has left  
"how do you know he's with Danny" Lisa asked  
"you don't know Danny,he's a dog,somebody doesn't like him and if that person,like Cas,can't stand up for himself properly he get's rid of them" Brax said with worry in his eye  
An hour passed and Danny came back,Stephanie jumped up  
"did you get it" Stephanie asked  
"I did,one by one first him then Heath then Brax,then Cheryl then I can live happily" Danny said as he took the gun out of the bag and pointed it at Casey,Casey was shaking and had his eyes closed,he loaded the gun and...


	8. Chapter 8

Brax stormed in before Danny shot Casey and jumped on him,Danny dropped the gun but Stephanie grabbed the gun  
"oh no you don't" Lisa said as she jumped on Stephanie,who dropped the gun as well,Lisa grabbed a rope and tied up Stephanie and went over and untied Casey,when he was untied he gave her the tightest hug ever,then the best kiss,Brax got Danny tied up and called the cops,the cops came and he told them the story,they arrested Danny and jailed him for as long as he lived.  
"omg today was so tiring" Lisa said,Casey looked like she said something horrible "what"  
"YOU had a tiring day,I'm the one who almost died" Casey said laughing as they got into the car,Lisa was cold so Casey gave her his jacket,after a 2 hour long journey home,Lisa was asleep so Casey carried her to her room,Casey was so tired,that he fell asleep in the bed as woke up to the sight of Casey's sleeping face,which was rather quite cute,she stared at him with love in her eyes for at least 3 minutes then she went to the kitchen,but she stopped in the hallway as she heard Brax crying,she decided to go in  
"hey,Brax,what's wrong" Lisa said rubbing his back  
"nothing,I'm grand" Brax said and looked up with a fake smile  
"you're not ok,I'm not leaving here till you tell me" Lisa said sitting down  
"it's just that,we could've lost Casey yesterday and the last thing I would've said to him was 'get a room mate',I mean I never tell him how I feel or anything" Brax said wiping the tears from his eyes  
"well you could tell him today,everything you want to tell him so he knows" Lisa said as she put her hand on his hand,Casey walks in  
"Hey,whats going on" Casey asks smiling  
"your up" Lisa said going over and giving Casey a kiss "I believe Brax has something to tell you"  
"em yeah,you almost died yesterday so I just want to say that em I love you,and that I'm always here for you,no matter what" Brax said awkwardly  
"gee,thanks Brax,I love you too and the same here if you need anything" Casey said smiling  
"hug,hug,hug" Lisa chants,they both hug "Woooo"  
"oh and you" Casey said turning around "I love you" Casey grabs her hips,pulls her in close,rubs his nose of her nose and kisses her  
"mate,you have a room" Brax said laughing  
"oh you jealous,do you want some" Casey said walking toward Brax  
"no,you just stay away from me" Brax said backing away  
"ha ha I know,I was just seeing how'd you react" Casey said smiling "anyway I'm going for a shower" he kisses Lisa on the cheek and leaves  
"Casey's in a pretty good mood for someone who could have been dead today" Lisa said surprised  
"I know right but it's better that way" Brax said and left for the beach  
"it is" Lisa whispered to herself and went into the shower with Casey  
"this is a bit naughty,what about Brax" Casey asked holding her  
"exactly,Brax he's gone out so" Lisa said kissing Casey  
Heath walked into the bathroom and screamed


	9. Chapter 9

Heath ran out,Casey put on his towel and ran after him  
"have you ever heard of knocking" Casey said annoyed holding his towel  
"have you ever heard of locking the door"Heath defended himself  
"Just go,you don't even live here anymore,you live with Bianca,why are you here,you never visit" Casey said shaking his head  
"I needed to go toilet and the door was open but I'll leave you and whoever she is alone,by the way good on ya mate" Heath said smiling and left  
Casey went in and got dressed and Lisa done the same minutes later they both went to the kitchen  
"Well that was awkward" Lisa said moving her eyebrows up  
"yeah I know,we should be more careful" Casey said getting a drink  
"maybe we should get away for a weekend" Lisa suggested while putting her hands around his hips  
"yeah that's a great idea,where do you want to go" Casey asked  
"I don't mind once I'm with you" Lisa said smiling  
"well how about we go camping,just you,me and open space,a fire,the stars and the night owls" Casey said imagining it  
"aw that's perfect,I'll go pack we leave tomorrow" Lisa said as she kissed Casey and left,Brax walked in  
"oi,ran into Heath mate" Brax said laughing  
"oh right yeah,did he tell you" Casey said half smiling  
"Oh he told me,good on ya" Brax said as he patted his back  
"oh we won't be here until Monday" Casey informed Brax  
"what,why where you going" Brax said confused  
"I'm just taking Lis to the bush for the weekend" Casey said  
"sure that's a good idea" Brax said to him  
"well we have no privacy here and it's only for the weekend,we leave tomorrow so I'm going to pack" Casey said as he that night in the bedroom  
"don't think Brax likes that we're going to the bush tomorrow" Casey said disappointed  
"hey,hey doesn't matter,is it Brax that's going,it's not like we are complete strangers,I love you and you love me isn't that all that matters" Lisa said as she gave Casey a kiss,Brax was outside and heard this and then realized that maybe Lisa was good for Casey and he relaxed a bit about them both going to the bush tomorrow,he smiled and walked next morning Brax walked out,Lisa and Casey were having breakfast after that they left and Brax was alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Casey and Lisa are halfway to the bush  
"so where is this 'bush' you are taking me" Lisa asked smiling with her sunglasses on  
"Brax used to take me here for the weekend when things got rough and we used to bring no supplies or anything only the clothes on our back but I brought food for us don't worry" Casey said laughing  
"ha ha if you didn't bring food I would've killed you" Lisa said lightly punching his arm  
they arrived at the bush and they got out Casey took of his shirt and got an axe and started chopping wood for the got a blanket and placed it on the ground and got the food out of Brax's Casey chopped the wood he got a fire ready but didn't light it yet,he sat down beside night the fire was lit and they were lying down on the blanket looking up at the stars  
"this is going to be a great night,I love you Casey,I really do,hard to believe we know each other 2 months already right" Lisa said smiling  
"I didn't forget " Casey said as he went to the car  
"forget what" Lisa asked smiling knowing what he didn't forget  
"today is our anniversary,so I got you a little something" Casey said as he gave her a wrapped gift,Lisa looked up and smiled  
"you shouldn't have Cas,you really shouldn't have" Lisa said calmly with love in her voice  
"go on,open it" Casey said smiling at her,Lisa smiled and opened it,it was a diamond necklace and earrings  
"Oh My God,Cas this is way to much,really you shouldn't have,I left my present at home" Lisa said and she kissed Casey "Thank you Casey"  
Casey put his finger on her jaw and pulled her in for a kiss,Lisa took off his shirt and Casey took off hers and the night faded woke up before Casey and decided to go for a walk,as she walked along a river bank,she thought of how great the past 2 months have been,from the start of the journey in the hall to last night,which she thought was amazing,she went and sat with her feet in the river wearing the necklace Casey got her,but then her stomach got sore and she got sick,she thought she must have swallowed a bug and it was coming back woke up and noticed she was there,he got his shorts on and went to look for her,he found her at the river bank  
"hey,what are you doing up this early" he said as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the check  
"I woke up and you were asleep so I thought I'd go for a walk" Lisa said lightly splashing her feet  
"isn't it beautiful here" Casey said looking around  
"yeah can we stay here forever" Lisa laughed but then grabbed her stomach  
"wha-what's wrong" Casey said now rubbing her back,she got sick into the river again  
"I don't know,I think I swallowed a bug or something" Lisa said wondering if it was what she was actually thinking,she shook it off and sat splashing her feet in the water enjoying the company of the one she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Monday morning and Casey and Lisa were getting everything ready in the car,Lisa was still getting sick here and there so Casey gave her a bucket to hold in the car  
"does this has to end,I don't want it to end" Lisa moaned in a happy voice  
"unfortunately it does,we have a life" Casey laughed  
"suck life,let's live out here and be wild bush living hobo's" Lisa said laughing  
"yes what a great life that would be" Casey said as he got into the car "you ready"  
"no...but if we have to yes" Lisa said with her bottom lip stuck out,Casey laughed at this and started to drive,Lisa got sick 3 more times on the journey  
"still have that bug" Casey said looking worried  
"I don't think it's a bug" Lisa said looking down at the floor  
"what do you mean you think your..."Casey said cautious  
"maybe,I don't know probably not lets not worry about it anyway,look we are home" Lisa said cheering,she jumped out and ran to Brax and gave him a hug "oh how I missed you" Brax puts his hands up surprised  
"what's up with you" Brax said hugging her back  
"can I not give the person I think of as my brother a hug" Lisa said laughing but Brax hugged her too tight and she pulled back and ran into the bathroom,Casey ran in after her  
"Lis,I think you might need to go see a doctor" Casey said worried  
"no,I'll be fine" Lisa said,Casey took her hand and made her look at him  
"listen,if your scared of what it might be,don't be your not alone,I'm here and I will be every step of the way,so come on we have to face up" Casey said taking her hand and helping her up  
"Ok,thank you,it means a lot" Lisa said hugging Casey  
"where are you two going" Brax asked "you only came back" Brax said  
"out" Casey said holding Lisa and walked out  
"what will we do if I am" Lisa asked "I mean will we keep the baby,if we do how will we support it"  
"wow,if it is a baby,I want to keep the baby" Casey said putting his hands on Lisa's stomach  
"yeah,of course,I want to keep the baby as well" Lisa said smiling,Sasha came up behind them  
"HEY" Sasha shouted,they both jumped  
"Jez,Sash you gave us a fright" Casey laughed  
"where you's going" Sasha asked  
"the doctors" Casey said  
"omg,why,are you hurt" Sasha said rushing her voice  
"calm down,Lisa..." Casey looked at Lisa,she shook her head as in to say don't tell her "...is sick and she's going to the doctors" Casey continued  
"oh ok,em Cas,could I talk to you for a minute" Sasha asked walking backwards in the direction she wanted to go  
"yeah,what is it" Casey asked  
"remember that time in the bush,before your trial" Sasha asked  
"em yeah,what about it" Casey asked  
"well there's something you should know" Sasha said looking down fidgeting  
"what is it Sash" Casey asked but Lisa ran up  
"hey sorry to interrupt but Casey the doctor called we have to be there in two minutes" Lisa said smiling  
"oh well" Casey looked at Sasha as much to say I'm sorry but I have to go  
"go on,I'll tell you later" Sasha said faking a smile  
"thanks,give you a call later" Casey said smiling and then running after Lisa  
Sasha smiled and walked off sad


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa and Casey are at the doctors and got a pregnancy test,the doctor came back in with the result,Casey took Lisa's hand  
"so am I" Lisa asked anxiously  
"the pregnancy test came back negative" the nurse said  
"oh thank God" Lisa said with relief as she hugged Casey tight  
"I guess your happy" the nurse laughed  
"yes we are,we weren't ready,anyway thank you but we better go" Casey said standing up  
"em,can I ask,why was I getting sick" Lisa asked curious  
"you had a bug,it came from the place you were at" the nurse replied  
"OK,thank you,bye" Lisa said and they got out Lisa ran to the sea and jumped in,Casey ran after her  
"WOO,I'm so happy,we weren't ready" Casey said hugging Lisa,Sasha was walking and looked down,she saw Lisa and Casey kiss and her heart sank,she didn't know they were together  
"ah the relief,it feels good to be free" Lisa said walking out of the sea  
"I know feels great,want to go out tonight and celebrate" Casey asked smiling  
"aw I can't,I have to study for my test" Lisa said looking sad  
"aw ok" Casey said,he looked up and noticed Sasha "why don't you go home and get changed and I'll meet you there" Lisa saw Sasha and smiled  
"ok,don't be long" Lisa said walking back pointing at him then ran,Casey done a light jog up to Sasha  
"hey,what did you want to tell me earlier" Casey smiled "I would hug you but I'm soaking" Casey laughed,Sasha smiled  
"yeah about that when-" Sasha was interrupted by Casey's phone  
**Brax:come home now,get changed from the wet clothes before you catch a cold**  
**Casey:how did you know...LISA!**  
"I have to go change sorry" Casey said walking away  
"wait please" Sasha said grabbing his wrist and the worry in her eye made Casey listen  
"what's wrong Sash" Casey said pulling her in for a hug  
"can we go somewhere else to tell you this" Sasha asked  
"of course,where do you want to go" Casey asked Sasha said nothing and lead him up to the deck that leads out to the sea she takes of her shoes and sits down,Casey does the same  
"now what did you want to tell me" Casey said with his arm around her,Sasha stalled " come on,you can tell me" Casey said,Sasha started crying "what,stop crying,I can't help you unless you tell me" Casey said rubbing the tears off Sasha's face  
"Casey,I'm 3 months pregnant,with your baby" Sasha said starting to sob,Casey was speechless  
"I'm sorry Casey,I'm so sorry" Sasha cried,Casey lifted her face with his finger  
"hey,hey,this isn't your fault,so don't say sorry,if it's anyone's fault,it's my fault"  
Casey said comforting her even though he was shocked  
"it's no ones fault,it was both our faults for being stupid and just being idiots" Sasha said "but what are we going to do,Cas,I mean,I'm 16 and your 18,we can't take care of a baby" Sasha sobbed  
"I know we can't but we can try,I will be here when you need me and if there's anything I can do,you just call me,no matter what time it is,ok" Casey said kissing her forehead  
"ok,are you sure,what would Lisa think though" Sasha asked  
"I don't know,I'm sure she'll be fine" Casey said looking worried,just as they said that Lisa walked up  
"there you are,I've been so worried about you,oh and Brax is going mad you didn't come home" Lisa said,she noticed Sasha crying "omg Sash,what's wrong"  
"nothing,it's just,Indi is gone away for 5 months and I'm going to miss her" Sasha lied  
"aw well,I bet it will fly by,I actually never had that experience,I never really had a family,only my dad who died when I was young but I'm sure it will fly by" Lisa smiled  
"well we better go,Brax will go mad if we don't get home soon" Casey said he helped Sasha up and hugged her and Casey whispered "I'm here if you need me"  
"thank you" Sasha said Casey pulled away and walked off,when they were out of hearing distance and Lisa started talking  
"What was that all about" Lisa asked  
"nothing,I'll tell you when she's ready for me to tell you" Casey said  
"Ok,did I ever tell you how much I love you" Lisa said with her voice changing every word  
"Yep but I'm not telling you what it is" Casey laughed  
"fine" Lisa said as she kissed Casey  
"see you have yourself a nice fellow there don't you" a girl said smiling but they didn't know who it was,Casey andLisa looked at each other confused


	13. Chapter 13

the women looked shocked  
"you don't remember me" She said shocked  
"no sorry,am I supposed to" Lisa asked  
"well usually people remember their sisters" she said "it's me Marni"  
"omg Marni" Lisa screamed as she ran over and hugged her "what age are you now"  
"30 next week" Marni smiled  
"aw that's great,I just turned 17 two weeks ago" Lisa told her  
"and who may this be" Marni smiled as she pointed at Casey  
"I'm Casey" Casey said as he shook Marni's hand  
"he's my boyfriend" Lisa smiled and Casey felt relief that she said boyfriend as they haven't discussed it yet  
"oh well,he's a fine young thing,do you have an older brother" Marni laughed  
"omg" Casey said with an idea face  
"what is it" Lisa asked as she looked at Marni confused  
"Brax" Casey smiled  
"what about Brax" Lisa asked " his brother" she informed Marni  
"we could set them up,would you like that Marni,he's a bit older than you,he's 30" Casey asked her  
"hmm,is he cute" Marni asked,Casey showed her a picture of Brax "take me to him" she laughed  
"yay,so let's go" Lisa cheered,motioning them in the they reached the house Casey and Lisa went in notices them being suspicious  
"what are you two up to" Brax asked  
"well there's this woman" Casey started  
"she's a bit younger than you,30 tomorrow" Lisa continued  
"and she's very pretty" Casey said also  
"and she's outside the door" Lisa smiled  
"what do you mean,who is it" Brax smiled  
"a very lovely girl who your going to go out with because she thinks you cute" Casey smiled  
"she's also my sister Marni and you know how hot I am" Lisa joked  
"oh then I'm very lucky right" Brax said " well are you going to let her in" Brax laughed,Casey went to the door and let her in,when Brax saw her his face dropped and he was speechless  
"hi Brax" Marni said shyly  
"Hey Marni" Brax said slurring the words,Marni smiled  
"are you's just going to stand there or are you going to sit down" Lisa laughed  
"oh of course,would you like to sit down Marni" Brax asked while smiling  
"of course I would" Marni said smiling,Brax got Marni a beer  
"so how come you didn't get adopted with Lisa" Brax asked  
"long story short,nobody wanted two kids" Marni said looking down "Lisa,will you move in with me,I just rented an apartment beside the surf club,two bedrooms in all" Marni begged her,Lisa looked unsure  
"I don't know" Lisa looked at Casey and then at Brax "would you's be offended if I moved out"  
"are you kidding me,Marni has no-one,Brax and I have each other" Casey said smiling  
"ok then yeah Marn I'll move in with you,come help me pack" Lisa said to Marni,when they went out Casey sat down beside Brax  
"so what do you think of Marni" Casey asked  
"she's great and how are you and Lisa doing" Brax asked Casey  
"we are doing great but I think something I need to tell her is going to ruin it" Casey said but Lisa was just about to go into the kitchen and she stood in the hall  
"what is it Cas" Brax said looking concerned  
"Sasha,she's...she's pregnant" Casey said tear rolled down his cheek  
"what,how,when...where"Brax said looking surprised  
"yeah,how really,3 months ago at the bush" Casey said "I really didn't mean for it to happen and maybe it might not be as bad if Lisa wasn't in the situation but" Casey was saying but got interrupted about Lisa storming out  
"IF I WASN'T IN THE SITUATION!fine if you don't want me here I'll go" Lisa said as she ran out crying,Marni ran out  
"what happened" Marni said concerned  
"nothing,I'll go after her" Casey said running out  
"what did he say" Marni asked worried  
"nothing,it's just" Brax couldn't finish when he started to cry,Marni comforted him by hugging him,he lifted his face and looked into her eyes and kissed felt happy for once and Marni had felt happy she found someone so meanwhile at the beach  
"LISA-,LISA-" Casey shouted but could not find her...


	14. Chapter 14

Casey couldn't find Lisa,he started to get worried,he checked every where but the school so he decided to go to the school where Lisa would always sit,when he got to the school he found Lisa crying in the school garden,he went and sat beside her  
"Lis,I love you and I'm glad I found you and these past 3 months have been amazing and I'm having the best time of my life with you and I only said that because I think it's not fair on you,Sasha and I had a brief one nigher but you and I can last a lifetime" Casey said holding her  
"they got it wrong" Lisa said looking down  
"who got it wrong" Casey asked confused  
"the doctors" Lisa said not looking at him  
"what do you mean" Casey asked still confused  
"I'm pregnant Cas,the results were wrong and they checked again and the result came out positive" Lisa said crying  
"oh your pregnant,they got it wrong" Casey said shocked  
"what are we going to do Cas,I'm scared and Sasha is pregnant as well" Lisa said depressed  
"you don't worry about Sasha,let's just worry about us and this baby" Casey said trying to be as comforting as possible  
"how are we going to tell Brax,wouldn't he go mad since your going to be a dad to two" Lisa wondered  
"let's not worry about Brax at the moment" Casey said still shocked  
"what about adoption" Lisa suggested to Casey  
"I don't know,do you want that" Casey asked  
"of course not but what other choice is there" Lisa said sad  
"there's a choice of keeping the baby,that baby is ours and whether it's a boy or a girl I'm going to love the baby with all my heart and give him or her everything I can" Casey said comforting Lisa  
"oh Casey,I love you so much,you're always here for me no matter what" Lisa said hugging Casey  
"of course I am,I love you,from the moment I saw you and spoke to you and I will always be here,forever to take care of you and the little baby,I promise" Casey said kissing Lisa's forehead  
"what about school" Lisa pointed out to Casey  
"well,I'll drop out to find work and we can get through this Brax will help us" Casey said "come on let's get out of here" Casey said taking Lisa's hand,when they were walking,Casey seen Henri in the hall,she ran up to them  
"Casey can I have a word now alone please" Henri asked  
"for the second time no" Casey said  
"please Cas,literally 2 minutes" Henri pleaded,Casey decided to talk to her and went into the class room  
"now what" Casey asked annoyed  
"come back to me" Henri pleaded "I'm scared with out you,what if the cops find out and I go to jail" Henri cried  
"I'm sorry Henri,but we aren't together and this is not my problem,goodbye Henri" Casey said walking out  
"I'm moving far away from here" Henri told Casey  
"well then I hope you have a new start on life and make a better one for yourself" Casey said as he walked out  
"what was that all about" Lisa asked  
"nothing just something stupid that I can't get involved with" Casey said  
"aw ok,will we go tell Brax about me being pregnant now" Lisa asked nervously  
"we better" Casey said looking walked to the house and knocked on the door as it was locked,Brax opened it with no top on,they walked in  
"Brax we have something to tell you" Casey said "you may want to sit down" Casey said pulling out a chair and then him and Lisa sat down  
"yeah what is it" Brax asked  
"Lisa is Pregnant" Casey said,Brax didn't say anything he just sat there shocked


	15. Chapter 15

Brax went to the sink and leaned on it while he looked out the window,Casey got up and went over to him  
"are you mad" Casey asked  
"no Casey,I'm not mad,I'm disappointed" Brax said shaking his head  
"how is this all my fault" Casey said annoyed  
"you should have been careful Cas,your 18 and going to be a father to two" Brax said  
Casey's phone beeped **Sasha:this is urgent meet me at the beach**  
"I have to go" Casey said and he stormed out,Brax just shook his head and walked the beach Casey is there with Sasha,he goes up to here  
"hey,what's up" Casey said as he greeted her with a hug  
"I'm moving" Sasha said looking down  
"what do you mean your moving" Casey said looking shocked  
"I'm moving to Adelaide" Sasha told him  
"when" Casey asked concerned  
"later on" Sasha said nearly crying  
"when did you decide to do this" Casey asked depressed  
"this morning,my dad told us he has to move for work,he was transferred into another hospitable" Sasha said and she broke down,Casey hugged her  
"it's going to be ok,yeah it'll be different but I promise it will be ok,if you need me I'm just a phone call away and I mean it anything at all,just give me a call" Casey said kissing her forehead  
"thanks,but what about the baby" Sasha asked  
"well,I will send you money every month" Casey said  
"no,don't do that,just...if I need anything I'll ask you,Ok" Sasha said  
"you sure,Ok I promise I will be here" Casey 's phone rang and it was her dad telling her it's time to go,Casey walked her home and helped them pack everything into the car  
"well,thanks Casey,nice to know you,bye" Sid said  
"it was nice to know you too " Casey said as he gave him a handshake  
"bye Casey,tell Romeo I said bye" Indi said  
"will do bye" Casey said giving her a hug "bye Dex,have fun,gonna miss ya" Casey said as he waved Dex goodbye  
"bye mate" Dex said getting into the walked up to him  
"well I guess this is it" Sasha said  
"yep,oh Sash,I'm going to miss you,but if you ever need me,I'll be there for you I promise" Casey said hugging Sasha,a tear rolling down his cheek,Sasha saw the tear  
"aw don't cry Cas,you'll make me cry" Sasha said wiping the tear of his cheek  
"I'm sorry,it's just I'm going to miss you" Casey said,Sid beeped the horn  
"I better go" Sasha said hugging Casey then walked backwards with her hands in Casey's hands until they couldn't reach each other and got into the car,Casey stood there with his hands behind is head and kicking his feet on the was walking down the beach throwing stones into the sea,Lisa came up to him  
"hey where have you been" Lisa asked giving him a kiss on the cheek  
"just saying bye to Sasha" Casey said depressed  
"what do you mean" Lisa asked  
"she's moving to 's gone" Casey said sighing  
"aw Cas,that's so sad,but why did she move" Lisa asked  
"her dad got moved,so her and her family had to as well" Casey said "anyway lets go to dinner tonight" Casey asked  
"yeah,sure,I would love to" Lisa told him and they walked.  
That night they were out having dinner and went to the beach afterwards  
"I love you Lis,I want to be with you forever and always" Casey said as he got down on one knee  
"what are you doing Cas" Lisa laughed nervously  
Casey said "will you marry me"


	16. Chapter 16

Lisa was in shock,she was speechless,Casey was looking up smiling  
"OMG!did you just ask me to marry you" Lisa asked shocked  
"eh...yeah,but I'm guessing that's a no" Casey said he was about to put the ring back  
"YES,OMG CASEY YES" Lisa screamed with joy and jumped into Casey's arms and kissed him  
"I love you" Casey said  
"I love you more" Lisa smiled  
"Come on,let's go tell Brax" Casey said,but just as he said that his phone rang,it was Brax ***hello* Casey answered *Do you know Sasha's gone* Brax said *Yeah,she went today* Casey replied *OK,well come home when you can* Brax said and hung up**  
"just Brax telling me about Sash,he wants us to come home when we can" Casey smiled while holding Lisa's hand walking down the came running up to them  
"Hi uncle Casey" Darcy said giving Casey a hug  
"hey Darc,what are you doing out on your own" Casey asked her smiling  
"I'm not I seen you and ran down,dad and Bianca are up there,hi Lisa" Darcy said and noticed the ring when Lisa waved at her  
"OMG CASEY,LISA" Darcy said excited  
"what" Lisa asked looking at Casey  
"THE RING!you're engaged" Darcy shouted  
"oh yeah,just tonight" Casey smiled with his hand on Darcy's shoulder  
"the ring is beautiful,your going to be my favorite auntie" Darcy smiled  
"aw thanks Darc,there's something else we should tell you" Lisa said nudging Casey on the arm  
"what...OH...you want to tell them now" Casey asked  
"yeah why not" Lisa asked  
"ok,wait till Heath and Bianca get down" Casey said,he waved them to come down,Darcy ran over to them  
"daddy,Bianca,Casey and Lisa are getting married,they are engaged" Darcy said excitedly  
Heath and Bianca looked shocked  
"oh really well,congratulations"Bianca said hugging them both  
"congratulations mate" Heath said patting Casey on the back  
"yeah and we have something else to tell you,Casey do you want to tell them" Lisa said  
"em yeah,Lisa's pregnant" Casey said smiling  
Heath,Bianca AND Darcy's mouth opened  
"OMG I'm going to be a...what will I be to the baby" Darcy asked excited  
" you'll be his or her's first cousin" Lisa said crouching down to look Darcy in the eye  
"cool,but I'm already someones cousin but not first cousin" Darcy smiled and hugged Lisa  
"wow,Cas,your going to be a dad" Heath said in shock  
"and that's great,right Heath" Bianca said cheerfully  
"we know it's a shock but we're going to do what we can" Lisa interrupted  
"of course we know,well we better get going" Bianca said,putting her hand on Darcy's shoulder  
"can I stay with Casey,Lisa and Brax" Darcy asked  
"No,not tonight,maybe another night,say bye,bye congratulations again" Bianca said  
Darcy gave Casey and Lisa a hug and waved went up with Bianca and left Heath and Casey alone  
"so my little brother is growing up way to soon" Heath said with a cough in his throat  
"yeah,I know,she's a month in" Casey said half smiling and kicking the sand  
"father-hood can change you to a better man Cas,take it from the one who has a 10 year old,she's my life and I would do anything for her" Heath said  
"I just don't know if I would be able to take care of a child,we're so young" Casey said worry in his face  
"Cas,if I can do it,anybody can do it,sure you seen how much I've matured it just something that happens when you are responsible for a little baby,anyway better go,Darc has school it's going to be ok,I'm here for you" Heath said and walked away,Casey smiled knowing that heath was serious and he actually meant what he walked up to Lisa and walked to the walked in and Brax was sitting watching the tv  
"hey,Brax we have something to tell you" Casey said sitting down  
"what may that be" Brax asked  
"we are getting married" Casey smiled  
"that's great mate pleased for you" Brax said not looking away from the tv  
"what now Brax" Casey asked  
"what nothing" Brax answered  
"well you could be a bit happier for us" Casey said annoyed,Brax got up and jumped up and down clapping mocking Casey  
"is that happy enough,I am happy for you and Lisa is a great woman Carrying your child" Brax said  
Casey smiled and went to bed,Brax smiled and lied in bed thinking


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey,I know skipped ahead but I couldn't have done that many writing wouldn't of had enough idea's so I skipped ahead nine months,hope you like it,things are going to get exciting after this xxxx**

It's been 9 months and Lisa is nearly due,just 3 months to go,meanwhile Casey has been staying in Sasha's as she is nearly due and he wants to be there when the baby is born,Sasha was large for 9 months  
"so you all ready for when the baby comes" Casey asked smiling  
"yeah,thanks for being here with me for so long,it means a lot to know your actually committed to this baby" Sasha said gratefully  
"of course I am Sash,I will love that baby with all my heart" Casey smiled with his hand on Sasha's stomach,he felt a kick "the baby,it kicked" Casey smiled excitedly  
"baby likes his daddy's hand there,or else he's saying move it" Sasha laughed  
"well if the baby is saying to move then he/she going to be cheeky,wonder where that came from" Casey said joking  
"ay,not from me anyway,probably you" Sasha said smiling,they both laughed so hard,that Sasha's water broke  
"OMG Cas,I think my water's just broke" Sasha screamed panicking,Casey was panicking not knowing what to do as Sasha and him were the only ones in the house  
"wha-what do I do" Casey said panicking his head messed  
"GET ME TO A HOSPITABLE" Sasha screamed "NOW"  
"OK,come on" Casey said helping her to the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospitable,a doctor helped her into ward,where she would have to wait until the baby is ready to be born,Casey was passing around the room nervously  
"Cas,will you come sit beside me and calm down" Sasha said tired  
"I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous,it's just,we are going to have our baby soon" Casey said as he sat down  
"it's ok,anyway about the second name,I think Braxton" Sasha smiled  
"yeah,ok if you want that and Aisling for a girl and for a boy it's Jayden,right" Casey said finally calmed down  
"yeah,that's what we agreed on" Sasha agreed,Casey smiled and looked down "what's wrong Cas"  
"nothing,it's just something stupid" Casey said shaking his head  
"you can tell me anything" Sasha said taking his hand  
"it's just,I'll have to do all this again with Lisa,yeah it's an amazing experience in all but the tension and look how nervous I get" Casey said "oh I'm being stupid here you are and I'm talking about Lisa,I'm so sorry". Sasha realized then who he really loved and her face dropped  
"you'll be grand sure you'll have practise at it won't you from me" Sasha smiled  
then Sasha went through some really bad labour pains and was ready to give birth,during the birth she was holding Casey's hand and squeezed it so tight,Casey couldn't feel his 7hours the baby was successfully born  
"well is it a boy or a girl" Casey asked  
"Congratulations you have a little girl" the nurse smiled handing her to Sasha  
"omg we have a baby girl,she's amazing and beautiful" Casey said in looked up and saw the love in his eyes  
"she has your eyes" Sasha said smiling  
"you think so" Casey said proudly  
"yeah,she's amazing,isn't she" Sasha said with love also in her eyes  
"couldn't have asked for any better" Casey said "I'm going to call Brax,do you want me to call your family" Casey asked  
"yes please" Sasha said waving goodbye  
Casey went out and called in the Braxton house Lisa was nervously walking around strain on her back from the bump  
"Lis,will you sit down,Cas is probably up there watching a movie with Sash,nothing happened yet,he would have called us" Brax said,Lisa sat down and Brax's phone rang  
"Is it Cas" Lisa asked,Brax nodded yes  
'What do you mean...now...really...we'll be there as quick as we can' Brax hung up the phone and grabbed his keys  
"well are you coming" Brax said smiling  
"going where" Lisa asked  
"to see Casey and Sasha's little girl" Brax said happily  
"girl,yeah of course" Lisa said faking a smile and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

Brax and Lisa get to the hospitable and go to Casey,Brax looks in the ward where they keep the babies and Casey is there smiling holding his daughter's hand,Lisa looked proud that she knew he would stick around no matter where she is but a bit upset that it's another girl's baby,Sasha's baby,Casey looked up and saw them and ran out  
"hey guys,you made it" Casey smiled and hugged Lisa and gave her a kiss  
"yeah wouldn't miss it mate" Brax smiled,he put his hand behind his head and rubbed his hair and pointed and said "can I go in and see her"  
"yeah,come on" Casey said pointing them in the direction,Lisa was going to wait outside,Casey waited till Brax went in and went over to her  
"hey you not coming in" Casey asked,Lisa shock her head "why not,Lis,I love you and I want you to support me but if you can't support me" Casey said but he couldn't finish "what,I'm sorry if I can't support yo with this another woman's child when I'm 6 months myself" Lisa said angrily and stormed off,Casey decided to go into Sasha and he sat down on the bed beside her she got his hand  
"is the baby ok" Sasha said dreamily,Casey kissed her forehead  
"the baby is fine,Aisling is healthy and she weighs 6 pound we may be out of here by the week" Casey said smiling  
"we had a girl" Sasha said waking up a bit "can you get her for me"  
Casey nodded "I'll try" and walked out,he asked the doctor  
" ,Sasha wants to hold the baby,do you think you could let me give her to Sash" Casey asked,Sid nodded and Casey walked in and go Aisling,he walked back in to Sasha and handed her Aisling  
"omg,she's beautiful" Sasha said nearly crying  
"I know,like her mother" Casey said smiling  
"and her handsome father,she has your big nose and feet" Sasha said laughing  
"big feet and nose,well least I don't have big ears like you" Casey said trying not to laugh  
"oi,Cas,she's perfect,better than I imagined" Sasha said,that baby started to cry "oh here Cas take her" Casey was shocked and took her,he rocked her and she fell asleep,Lisa was outside the room and saw walked up  
"hey Lis" Brax said and handed her a bottle of soda "what's wrong"  
"me and Cas had a fight" Lisa said  
"what,why" Brax asked shocked  
"I got upset because of the baby and how it was his and Sasha's baby" Lisa said,Brax hugged Lisa,Lisa pulled away and kissed Brax,Casey saw and gave Aisling back to Sasha and stormed out  
"what do you think you're doing" Casey said  
"what you love Sasha,maybe I love Brax" Lisa said smartly  
"you know what Lisa,I don't need this least Sasha isn't bragging on about how I'm going to have your baby,I didn't even know you when I slept with Sasha and if you can't accept that then maybe you don't love me at all" Casey said and stormed off,Sasha put Aisling back in her cot and went to find Casey,she found Casey in the hospitable garden  
"hey,I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble with Lisa" Sasha said sitting down  
"Sasha you're not the problem,you caused nothing,it's Lisa getting all worked up like I didn't even know her then" Casey said turning around to her "do you think Lisa isn't right for me,I mean,I love her but she is getting worked up at me for no reason,I mean you never done that" Sasha looked at him in sympathy  
"I don't know Cas,what do you think,do you think it may be time " Sasha said hugging him,Lisa came in ready to apologize and seen them together and went over  
"OMG Casey,you know what we are through" Lisa said throwing the ring at him,when she got to the door "OH BY THE WAY YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR CHILD,EVER" she shouted and ran,Casey didn't know whether to run after her or not,he held up the ring and said "well,this is it,no more Lisa and I,ever" Sasha took the ring and put it on as a joke  
"well would Sasha Braxton be good for me or would be better" Sasha laughed  
"oh all the way so I can be your " Casey said joking  
"yeah,well I'm far from that now" Sasha said her face dropping as she took of the ring and gave it back  
"keep it" Casey said to her  
"what do you mean as an engagement ring" Sasha asked  
"nooo,just as a present from me" Casey said was looking out the window at them and his worries about Casey not being there for her went stood up  
"Well,let's go back to ash" Casey said holding out his hand for Sasha,she smiled and took it and walked in with Casey


	19. Chapter 19

Casey is in the ward with Aisling and Sid came in  
"hey " Casey said smiling  
"please call me Sid,how is Aisling doing" Sid asked  
"she's doing great Sid,healthy as anything" Casey said looking down at her  
"I just have news for you and Sash" Sid said holding a folder  
"yeah what is it" Casey asked  
"lets wait till Sash comes" Sid said,Sasha walked past the window and saw her dad and Casey,who she loved,bonding which made her happy,she went in  
"look at you two getting on" Sasha said smiling  
"yeah look at our daughter bringing us all together,oh one minute I have to call heath" Casey said walking out  
***Hello* Heath answered *Hey Heath,it's Casey* Casey said *did you have the baby* Heath asked *yeah,a little girl,she could be out in a few days,you going to bring Darc to see her* Casey asked *of course mate,be down in a few* Heath said and hung up.**  
Casey walked back in and Sid was gone,Sasha noticed he looked a bit sad  
"Heath not coming" Sasha asked rubbing his arm  
"No,no he is,it's just,I'll never get to do this,with my other child,it's quite depressing" Casey said "But I will always have Aisling,right" he said looking at Sasha  
"Of course,I will never take her away from you,stop being so afraid of you not getting to see her I promise,you will see her everyday if you want,even though we're not living together" Sasha said smiling,Casey looked into her eyes passionately,and kissed her,Sasha pulled back,butterflies in her stomach  
"are you sure you want to do this" Sasha asked and he kissed her again  
"there's your answer" Casey said smiling,Lisa saw him kissing her through the window and ran off crying,Brax went in and Sasha and Casey pulled away quickly  
"what's this Cas" Brax said holding out his hand "what about Lisa"  
"we broke up,she got really jealous and she threw the ring at me and said I could never see my child ever" Casey explained  
"well,that was unexpected,still,it's so soon" Brax said  
"no Brax,it's not,I like Sasha even Love her nothing can be early,sure bet you liked that kiss anyway" Casey shouted,Sasha grabbed his arm to calm him down  
"Cas,calm down,maybe he's right" Sasha said calmly  
"maybe he's right,your having regrets as well" Casey said annoyed and walked out,Sasha went to run after him but Brax stopped her  
"let him go,let him get his anger out" Brax said and hugged Sasha "I'm sorry for causing this"  
"no,you didn't you may have said the truth" Sasha said crying  
Casey is walking out of the hospitable and see's Heath and runs up and hugs him  
"Hey uncle Casey" Darcy said hugging him tight,this put Casey in a better mood and he smiled and said "hey Darc,you here to see Aisling"  
"you betcha,is she cute" Darcy asked taking Casey's hand to go in and Casey went with her  
"yeah,I have been told she has my nose and feet" Casey said smiling  
"oh that poor baby having your nose" Darcy said joking  
"hey you cheeky" Casey said tickling her,she laughed and pushed his hands away  
"well come on,she's in here" Casey said opening the door for her,Brax and Sasha were gone to Casey's delight  
"omg,she is so beautiful" Darcy said  
"yeah,she looks like you" Casey said smiling at her  
Darcy looked up to him and said "you really think so" and hugged Casey,Heath looked through the window and knew Casey was going to be a good dad and he went in  
"mate,she the spitting image of you" Heath said putting his finger to Aisling's hand to take it,she took it  
"she likes you,you like your uncle Heath,don't you" Casey smiled saying to Aisling and she laughed  
"omg,she laughed" Heath said smiling "listen mate I have some news I haven't told anybody yet"  
"yeah what is it" Casey asked  
"Darc,could you go outside for a minute" Heath asked,Darcy nodded and went  
"what is it mate" Casey said again  
"I don't want to take attention from you mate" Heath stalled  
"mate,you really think I care about that" Casey encouraged  
"Bianca's pregnant" Heath said  
"mate that's amazing,going to be a dad again" Casey said delighted  
"yeah,I know but I'm not sure how I'll handle it" Heath said shaking "I never actually raised a baby before"  
"come on Heath,I have a baby and I'm only 18 and Sash is only 16,you'll be grand sure you have Bianca to support you through it all" Casey said supporting him  
"yeah thanks I'm going to go check on Bianca,Congratulations tell Sash I said hi" Heath said and walked out,Casey grabbed a chair and sat down  
"well now Ash,it's only you and me,just can't believe you are here,time went by so fast" Casey said smiling,then she started crying and Casey picked her up and rocked her "hey,hey baby,shhh don't cry,I think your hungry,wait here and I'll go ask the nurse" Casey comforted her and put her down into her cot and went to get the nurse but found Sid  
"hey Sid,I think Ash is hungry" Casey said  
"well,she may be.I'll get some food for you" Sid said  
"Thanks" Casey said,Sid went and got food and came back and gave it to him all ready to give to Aisling,he went back in a gave it too her,she drank it all up and Casey burped her  
"wow,you've got an appetite like your dad and uncles,a real Braxton" Casey smiled,Casey rocked her to sleep but her nappy was dirty and he changed it,it was a poo so he was gulping as he awkwardly changed it but got it set her down in the walked out and into Sasha,she was asleep as well so Casey decided to go out and sit in the waiting room and wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Brax is sitting at home wondering why Casey hasn't come home yet as it was 10:00 knocked at the answered it  
"oh hey you" Brax said happily and kissed her  
"Hey,thought I'd pop by,you alone" Marni said walking in,Brax closed the door  
"well doesn't matter if I am or not you are coming in any way" Brax said smiling  
he sat down and Marni got herself and Brax a beer and sat down  
"well,Lisa told me about what happened and that Casey wants Sasha" Marni said  
"oi,it was Lisa that went all jealous,but I blame neither,knew from the start once Sasha was pregnant somewhere down the road they are going to break up,they aren't strong enough to stick together" Brax said ashamed  
"it's such a shame,they were great together" Marni said taking a mouth full of beer  
"yeah I know but what about us,we can't keep this a secret any longer and if Casey finds out,he'll go mad cause you're a connection to Lisa" Brax said  
"yeah I know" Marni said turning around to face him,she set down her drink and was about to talk but Brax grabbed her face and kissed her,he took off her top and she took of his and this lead to the Casey was still at the hospitable,he decided to go into see if Sasha was awake,she smiled when she saw Casey  
"hey,what are you still doing here" Sasha asked  
"couldn't leave you and the baby" He replied kissing her head  
"I love you Cas,for being here for me" Sasha said  
"I love you too Sasha,I wouldn't not want to be here for you and Ash,I would bring her in to you but she's sleeping" Casey said and looked at his clock "oh damn,better get home,Brax will be worried"  
"ok,night Cas" Sasha said,Casey kissed her goodbye on the lips and went in said goodbye to Aisling and his way home when he stopped at the lights someone came up and smashed his window and dragged him out of the car and beat him up and left him to die in a ditch and stole the next morning Brax was worried because he hasn't heard from Casey and he wouldn't answer his phone so he decided to call Sasha  
***Hey Sash,is Casey still there at the hospitable* Brax asked *No,he went home last night,why did he not come home* Sasha said *no he hasn't come home* Brax said worried *I better go Sash and find him* Brax said as he hung up the phone**  
he put on his shirt and grabbed his bike walked out  
"what's wrong baby" Marni asked  
"Cas,he's gone missing" Brax said concerned and left called Lisa  
***hey Lis* Marni said *hey Marn* Lisa said *do you have anything to do with Casey gone missing* Marni asked *What,Casey's gone missing,omg we-well I don't care about him anymore* Lisa said Lying *you know that's not true Lis,just thought I'd let you know anyway,goodbye* Marni said and hung up**  
Brax was looking for Casey,he decided to go the hospitable route to see did anything happen to him he came to the lights he noticed Casey in the parked and ran over to Casey and held him up and shook him  
"Cas,come on wake up,it's me Brax" Brax tried worriedly but no answer he called Sid to help him and sent an followed the ambulance to the hospitable where they brought him in for waited impatiently,Sasha met him in the halls  
"hey Brax,have you found Cas" Sasha asked  
"yeah Sash,we have" Brax said  
"Oh is he with Aisling" Sasha asked  
"No,he's in scans" Brax said with a lump developing in his throat  
"what,why" Sasha said shocked  
"he was beat up and left in a ditch to die" Brax said,Sasha's face dropped,before she could say anything the doctors came out  
"well what happened" Brax asked  
"he has broken ribs,severe loss of blood and damage to the brain,he is unconscious now but we never know" Sid said  
"alright,so your saying" Brax said bravely  
"he may not wake up for a while or at all" Sid said,Sasha started to cry and Brax hugged her to comfort her,he had to stay strong for came to the hospitable.  
"hey is Cas alright" She asked Brax,Brax just shook his head to say no  
"they don't know if he can make it or not and he's doing really bad" Brax said and Marni rubbed his back and said  
"he'll be ok,he is a fighter and he'll fight his way back to us"  
"I hope your right Marn,I hope your right" Brax replied and started crying


	21. Chapter 21

Lisa came to the hospitable after she heard,she rushed in  
"is he ok" Lisa asked shaking  
"we don't know,he may not wake up for a while or that is if he does at all" Brax said  
"what,can I see him" Lisa asked,Brax nodded and pointed to Casey's went in  
"hey Cas,I'm sorry for what happened between us,and now your like this,I don't know what to say,I mean" Lisa said but before she could finish she started groaned but didn't wake was shocked and excited she ran out  
"HE GROANED,BRAX HE GROANED" Lisa said shouting with excitement  
"what,SID" Brax shouted and ran into the room  
"Cas,mate can you hear me" Brax said taking his hand but all was hopeless he wasn't waking up,Sid came in  
"what is it" Sid asked  
"He groaned" Lisa said excited  
"I'm sorry but he will groan now and again but it means nothing,he still can't hear you" Sid said disappointed  
"oh,right,thanks Sid" Lisa said,her face dropping,Lisa broke down to the ground,Brax helped her up and hugged her  
"maybe it's best if you go and not come back,I mean there's no point in you getting upset" Brax said comforting her,Lisa pulled back  
"I am not going anywhere,I love him,I don't care if he doesn't love me anymore but I will not be told to leave by you" Lisa said annoyed and sat back down,Brax left and Sasha went in  
"do you know how selfish your being,I mean his brother is in a coma and might never wake up and you shout at him when he's trying to tell you what's best and I say shouting wouldn't be ok for Casey even if he can't hear us,he deserves some peace,why do you even care about him,you broke his heart" Sasha said annoyed but before she stormed out she kissed Casey's head and gave Lisa a dirty look  
"Cas,nobody wants me here,I think I better go,I'm sorry for what I did,I shouldn't have set my cousin on you like that,goodbye Cas" Lisa said and left but Sasha heard her say this  
"YOU,omg Brax" Sasha shouted and ran to find him,she found Brax  
"what Sash,calm down" Brax said  
"It was her,she made Casey this way" Sasha said pointing at Lisa  
"what do you mean" Brax asked looking confused  
"she set her cousin on Casey and she confessed it to Casey" Sasha said  
"is this true Lis" Brax asked as he stepped forward,Lisa nodded and started to cry  
"Get out,Casey doesn't need you,GET OUT" Brax said annoyed,Marni came up behind them  
"what's wrong" Marni asked  
"you,I don't want to see you either,want both of you's out of my life and if I see you again,you've caused enough trouble" Brax said as he went into the ward,he sat down  
"she's gone now Cas,nothing to worry about,you have Sasha,Heath,Bianca,Darcy and myself to look after you we don't need her" Brax said,Casey groaned then Sasha came in with Aisling  
"do you want to hold her Brax" Sasha asked  
"no thanks,I'm not good at holding babies" Brax said smiling,the sight of his niece was the only thing that could make him smile  
"aw come on,there's nothing to it" Sasha said handing him Aisling,she took a picture to print,to put over Casey's bed  
"see nothing to it,you're great with her" Sasha said smiling then she took Aisling off him and put her in Casey's arms and took a picture  
"would you mind taking a picture of us all" Sasha asked handing Brax the camera and sat beside Casey and Brax took the picture and when she was getting off the monitor started to go blank something was wrong,the line was slowly going straighter and straighter.  
"OMG Brax get the doctors" Sasha shouted picking Aisling up she started to cry,Sasha tried to stop her crying but couldn't "Brax I can't get her to stop Casey was the only one who could stop her crying" Sasha was frustrated,Brax took her and tried but failed  
"dad,she won't stop crying" Sasha said  
"how did you get her to stop the last time" Sid asked  
"Casey did,he's great with her dad,he's the only one to stop her crying,dad please you got to save him,I won't be the same without him" Sasha said nearly crying  
Sid replied with "I'll try my best Sash,but don't get your hopes up"


	22. Chapter 22

Sasha is sitting at the side of Casey's bed for 7 hours  
"I'm not going to leave you I promise,I love you Cas" Sasha whispered  
Casey groaned and moved his head,his eyes opened  
"S-Sasha" Casey said with all his energy  
"yeah Cas,I'm here" Sasha said smiling "will I get Brax"  
"who's Brax" Casey asked  
"what do you mean,he's your brother" Sasha said  
"I don't have a brother" Casey said  
"one minute Cas,I'll be back" Sasha about to leave  
"NO" Casey shouted,and put out his hand  
"what,ok,I'll stay" Sasha said sitting back down  
"k-kiss me" Casey said  
"what,now" Sasha asked  
"ye-yeah" Casey said,Sasha smiled and kissed Casey,Sasha woke up  
"oh it was only a dream" Sasha said crouching down in her chair  
Sid walked in  
"Dad any news" Sasha said sitting up straight  
"yeah actually,wait till Brax and Heath come" Sid said  
Brax and Heath walked in,this was the first time Heath seen Casey since the accident  
"Oh Jeez,he really got beat up bad" Heath said  
"yeah well I have some news" Sid said  
"yeah good or bad" Heath asked  
"Casey is getting better faster than we thought and should be awake by tonight or tomorrow" Sid smiled  
"Oh thank God" Brax said and couldn't help hugging Heath  
"Oh my God,d'ya hear that Cas,I knew you would fight,I always believed you'd come back to us" Sasha said hugging Casey,Casey coughed and opened his eyes  
"Cas,your up" Sasha said delighted "oh how I've missed you" She kissed his head  
"Sasha,is that you" Casey asked  
"yes Cas,it's me Sasha" Sasha said  
"hold me" Casey said,Sasha took his hand "who else is here" he asked  
"well there's Brax,Heath and Sid" Sasha informed him  
"oh,who is Brax and Heath" Casey asked,at this moment Brax and Heath moved towards Casey  
"who we are,I'm Brax,your brother" Brax said  
"and I'm Heath your other brother" Heath said,Casey shook his head to say no  
"get some photos to show him" Sid said "do you remember me mate"  
"yeah,your " Casey said  
"it seems he only forgets the people who are the closest to him" Sid said  
"but he remembers me" Sasha said "that means,do you remember Aisling Cas"  
"em yeah,my daughter" Casey said "wait it's coming back to me"  
"what is" Sasha asked  
"Heath,is my older brother and he has a daughter Darcy and is in a relationship with Bianca" Casey said  
"yes,that's very good Cas,anything else" Sasha asked  
"yeah,Brax is my brother as well but he isn't with anybody yet" Casey said  
"omg yes you remember everybody" Sasha said smiling  
"oh and I also remember that me and Lisa are engaged and Aisling is mine and Lisa's daughter" Casey said  
"no Casey,Aisling is our daughter not Lisa's,you don't have to worry about Lisa anymore she was the one who done this to you,we are together now" Sasha said  
"oh really,then I better forget about her" Casey said,Sasha went over and kissed his hand,her put his hand to her face and pulled her in for a kiss,they locked lips,when they pulled back they put their foreheads on each others.  
"I love you Sash" Casey said  
"I love you too Cas" Sasha said kissing his hand "do you want to hold Ash"  
"yeah,please" Casey said and Sasha left to get her,she came back and gave her to Casey  
"she has gotten heavier" Casey said smiling but then he fainted  
"yeah I know" Sasha said looking down,she looked up "Casey,wake up,CASEY"


	23. Chapter 23

Sasha began panicking  
"DAD,BRAX" Sasha shouted repeatedly  
Brax ran in  
"what's wrong" Brax asked  
"I don't know,he-he just fainted" Sasha said still panicking  
"ok,where's Sid" Brax asked  
"I don't know,I'm sorry" Sasha said,Brax grabbed her wrist and calmed her down  
"Sash,calm down,he'll be ok" Brax said calmly  
"I'm sorry Brax,I love him,I can't help worrying" Sasha said nearly crying,Brax pulled her in for a hug  
"it's ok,I love him too but we have to stay strong for Casey's sake" Brax said,Sid came in  
"what's wrong" Sid asked  
"it's Casey,he fainted Sash said" Brax told Sid  
"that's ok,that will happen,it usually only happens twice to patients and lasts for 30 minutes" Sid informed them  
"ok,thanks Sid" Brax said,Sasha went over and hugged him  
"thanks dad" Sasha cried  
"anything to help Sash" Sid said and left  
An hour later he was awake and Sid was taking him for scans  
"why are you taking him for scans" Sasha asked  
"to check on his ribs to see have they healed yet" Sid said  
"oh ok,well tell me as soon as you know anything please dad" Sasha said and Sid nodded a long wait in the waiting room Sid came back stood up  
"so,is he ok" Sasha asked  
"yes,the ribs have healed nicely and he has regained the blood he lost and his brain shows no sign of anymore damage,only a little bit which will be better by tonight" Sid said  
"oh that's great,so when can he come home" Sasha asked  
"tonight,we are releasing him straight away" Sid said  
"oh really,so dad" Sasha said in a questioning voice  
"yes,if he wants he can stay with us" Sid said knowing what she was asking  
"thank you,thank you,thank you" Sasha said giving Sid a big hug  
"it's ok Sash,but it's only if he wants to" Sid said strictly  
"I know dad" Sasha said smiling,Casey was rolled into hall in his bed and into his room,Sasha went into him  
"Hey Cas,you feeling better" Sasha asked  
"yeah now that I'm getting these wires off me and going home" Casey said smiling  
"anyway Dad said since Ash is coming home today as well,you could move in with us,if you want I mean you don't have to it's just" Sasha said but was interrupted  
"yeah sure,I would love that so calm down" Casey said laughing,he got out of the bed  
"hey,what you doing" Sasha asked,Casey walked over and grabbed her hips  
"what do you mean" Casey asked with a side smile on his face,and walked away  
"are you teasing me" Sasha shouted after him,Casey just kept on walking,he went into Aisling  
"hey Ash,see daddy's better,and you're able to go home now" Casey said and picked her up,she smiled and laughed "you're coming on great,can't wait to take you home with me" Sasha walked in  
"she's getting really big,isn't she" Sasha said smiling,she walked up to Casey and put her arm around him  
"yeah and healthy thank God,least she doesn't have to stay in here too long" Casey said smiling  
"yeah,I know" Sasha said taking her  
"I have to go get clothes from home but I will be over at your house in a while" Casey said smiling and was about to leave  
"wait" Sasha said setting Aisling down  
"what" Casey asked  
"you forgot something" Sasha said and gave him a kiss and he left smiling


	24. Chapter 24

Casey was in his room packing a suitcase and Brax went in  
"hey mate" Brax said with his hands in his pocket  
"hey" Casey said not looking up,he was too busy folding his tops to put them in the suitcase  
"mate,I know you want to move in with Sasha,but don't you think it would be a bit crowded over there" Brax said  
"what do you mean" Casey said finally looking up at Brax  
"I mean,you don't have to move out,Sasha can move in here" Brax said  
"no,it's grand,sure Dex and April have their own place and Indi is moving out soon with Romeo so it will only be Sid there" Casey explained to Brax  
"mate,just stay,you're not ready to move out" Brax said,Casey knew there was no getting around to Brax  
"fine Brax,I'll stay,I'm going to the hospitable" Casey said annoyed and walked out.  
At the hospitable Casey went into Sasha  
"hey Sash" Casey said kissing her  
"Hey Cas" Sasha said as Casey pulled back  
"how are you" Casey asked fidgeting  
"what's wrong" Sasha asked  
"what do you mean" Casey asked  
"well,I know you have something you need to get off your chest,so what is it" Sasha asked  
"well,I'm not moving in with you,Brax asked me to stay but if you want you could move in with me" Casey said looking down  
"don't be depressed,or worried I might go mad,I'll move anywhere to move in with you so yeah,I'll move in with you" Sasha said smiling,Casey perked up and he smiled  
"really,you mean it" Casey said excitedly  
"of course I mean it" Sasha said laughing,Casey gave her a hug  
"woah,calm down" Sasha said she could hardly breathe Casey was hugging her to hard  
"I love you,so much" Casey said smiling  
"I know,I love you too Cas" Sasha said,Sid came in  
"I'm going now Sash,but you can take her home in an hour" Sid said about to leave  
"dad wait,would it be ok if Cas went with you to get my clothes and stuff" Sasha asked  
"em why,isn't Casey coming to stay with us" Sid asked  
"no,I'm going to stay with him" Sasha said taking Casey's hand  
"alright,come on so Casey" Sid said reluctantly  
Casey kissed Sasha and went with an awkward car ride with Sid,Casey was in Sasha's room getting her things and putting them into a suitcase after he got all the things into the suitcase he was about to leave but Sid stopped him  
"you hurt my daughter I'll kill you,I mean it" Sid said angrily  
" I don't intend on hurting Sash,I love her and promise I'll take care of her,feel free to come over anytime you want" Casey said smiling  
"hm,ok,bye Casey" Sid said and closed the door on him,Casey left the bags back at his house before going to collect Sasha and called him  
***Hello* Casey answered *Hey,it's me* Sasha said *what's wrong* Casey asked *just wondering when you are picking us up* Sasha answered *I'm in the car on my way,your stuff are in my house and I'm collecting the cot later or tomorrow* Casey said *ok,well hurry up and get here,I want to get out of this place* Sasha said and hung up**  
Casey arrived at the hospitable and goes into Aisling and picks her up  
"hey Ash,you're coming home with me today,you excited cause I am" Casey said smiling,Aisling laughed "ah see you do want to come home with me" Casey said and put her back in the cot and went to find Sasha,he went to the ward but she was no where to be decided to call her  
***Hey Sash,where are you* Casey asked *In the hospitable garden* Sasha said *I'll meet you out there* Casey said and hung up**  
Casey got out to the garden and hugged Sasha from behind and placed his head on her shoulders  
"Hey,you ready" Casey asked  
"yeah about that" Sasha said turning around  
"what's wrong" Casey said stepping away  
"I can't move in with you,I'm sorry I'm not ready" Sasha said looking into her eyes with sorrow in hers,Casey's eyes were filled with confusion  
"what,so it would have been ok to let me move in with you,in a packed house,than you move in with me with a practically empty house" Casey said annoyed,he started to walk away  
"Where are you going Cas" Sasha asked  
"get ready and I'll get Ash,I'll drop you off at home but I want to bring Ash to Brax first" Casey said  
"I'll go with you to Brax" Sasha shouted to him  
"NO,I need to see him alone" Casey said and walked inside,Sasha followed and got her stuff brought Aisling in to Sasha with her  
"you ready" Casey asked,Sasha nodded and walked out with Casey  
In the car.  
"are you mad" Sasha asked  
"no Sash,to be honest I'm a bit disappointed" Casey said not taking his eyes off the road  
"disappointed?that I won't move in with you" Sasha said with a sarcastic laugh  
"Why though,exactly why" Casey asked  
"em...eh...I don't know ok" Sasha said fidgeting,Casey stopped the car and turned to her  
"is it you don't trust me,I won't leave you" Casey said "please just move in"  
Sasha looked down,Sasha let out a big sigh  
"No,that's my last answer" Sasha said  
"then we have to sort out the time we mind her" Casey said  
"what,no,I get her all the time you just come over and help" Sasha said  
"she's as much of my daughter as she is yours" Casey said starting to drive again  
"I know,but you can't mind her at night" Sasha said worried,Casey just shock his head and didn't talk for the rest of the car ride to the farm.  
"well,here's my stop" Sasha said looking down  
"take Ash and go" Casey said not looking at her "Thought you wanted to see Brax first" Sasha asked "It doesn't matter,just get out" Casey said still not looking at her as soon as she got Ash out and closed the door Casey drove off as fast as he could.


	25. Chapter 25

Casey was driving around,nowhere to go,hanging up calls that were from Sasha,he just wanted to be anywhere he could,then his phone rang again and it was Brax he hung that up too.  
Meanwhile at the Braxton house  
"So your saying you told him you couldn't live with him and he got mad" Brax said trying to figure out the situation  
"Yeah...no...maybe,I don't know but will you just mind Ash and I'll go look for him" Sasha said  
"What,I'll go look for him you stay here" Brax said going to go out  
"NO,Brax I have to go look for him,me,not you so just stay,please" Sasha asked  
"Fine,yeah okay" Brax said giving in,Sasha thanked him and went over to Ash and took her out  
"Hey Ash,what's your daddy like,running off like this" Brax said smiling and sitting down "But we can have fun here right,just both of us uncle Brax and Ash.(Aisling yawned) Someone's tired,lets put you to sleep" Brax said and went into his bedroom and set her gently on the bed.  
At the beach  
"CASEY,CASEY!" Sasha shouted but no answer,she saw April and Dex and ran up to them  
"Hey,have you seen Casey" Sasha asked but at that minute Casey pulled up at the beach and got out of the looked up and ran to him and hugged him  
"I'm sorry Sash,I shouldn't have drove off like that" Casey said,Sasha knew by his voice he meant it  
"You're right,you shouldn't have,but don't do it again" Sasha said in relief  
"I've had time to think,how about we get our own house,next to the beach,not far from here there's a place up for sale" Casey said  
"You know what,I'd like that,I'd like that a lot" Sasha said smiling,she pulled back and took Casey's hand,April and Dex went up to them  
"What was that all about" April asked laughing  
"Oh nothing,it's all over now" Sasha said smiling  
"Where's Ash" Dex asked  
"Yeah,I've been dieing for a cuddle" April said smiling  
"Omg,I forgot I left Brax looking after her,we should get back,sorry we gotta go" Sasha said walking backwards to the car then turning around and getting in  
At the Braxton house  
Casey and Sasha rush into the house,they can't find Brax or Aisling anywhere,Sasha runs into Brax's room  
She says quietly "Cas,come here,look"  
Casey ran in and smiled,they both saw Aisling and Brax asleep on the bed with Brax's hand secure on her stomach,Casey went over a nudged Brax,he woke up sleepily  
"Oh hey Cas,Sash" Brax said looking tired,Casey picked up Aisling  
"Hey baby" Casey said and kissed her cheek,She laughed,Sasha went over and put her arm around Casey,She kissed Aisling's cheek then Casey's lips  
"I've changed my mind" Sasha said smiling not taking her eyes off Aisling  
"About what" Casey asked confused but smiling  
"I mean,I want to move in with you,that's if you still want me to" Sasha said grinning  
"What,Of course I want you to,I wouldn't want anybody else but you move in" Casey said smiling and kissed her on the lips,Aisling laughed  
"Hey,look someone else wants to move in too" Sasha said,Aisling was holding her finger,She yawned  
"I'll go put you asleep on my bed" Casey said and left  
"what made you change your mind" Brax asked  
"Well,I seen how good Casey and you are with Ash and I thought,hey maybe it's not such a bad idea" Sasha said smiling  
"Ok,you do realize,he'll be there no matter what,even today,he ran off but he came back so don't worry about that" Brax said defending his little brother like he always does  
"I know,I know,I'm going to head to bed,night Brax" Sasha said and left,Brax just shook his got a text message  
***Hey Brax* Natalie said *Hey Nat,what's up* Brax asked smiling since he really liked Natalie *Do you want to do something tomorrow* She asked *Yeah,would love to* Brax replied *Great!I'll ring you tomorrow* Natalie said.**  
Brax smiled and went to sleep.  
In Casey's room  
Sasha walks in to find Casey watching Aisling,He looks up and smiles and slowly leaves the bed and goes over and puts his hands around Sasha's waist  
"I love you" Casey said smiling,Sasha looked down embarrassed  
"What,are you blushing" Casey said slightly laughing  
"Nothing,I love you too" Sasha said kissed her head and went to bed.  
The next morning.  
Brax was up and making breakfast,Casey walked out shirtless  
"Hey Cas,you feeling ok" Brax asked putting a plate of food on the table  
"Yeah,why wouldn't I be" Casey said sitting taking a bite of a sausage  
"Oi,their mine" Brax said  
"I don't want any anyway" Casey said and threw the half eaten sausage back on the plate and went to walk back to his room,Brax just laughed  
"What's so funny" Casey asked  
"You,because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed,go back to sleep and get out the right side of the bed" Brax said laughing,Casey just went back into his room,Sasha and Aisling was asleep so he decided to go for a surf.  
At the beach  
Casey was just about to go into the sea and someone came up to him  
"Em,hey can you help me" She asked  
"Hey,depends,what is it" Casey asked smiling  
"Do you know who the Braxton family are by any chance" She asked calming down a bit seeing Casey smile  
"Em yeah why" Casey asked not letting her know he was a Braxton,Brax taught him to always see who the person was looking for them before telling them who they are  
She replied "I'm Cara,Cara Braxton"

-who is this mysterious Braxton?  
-Why did she go all the way to summer bay,just to find them?

Hope you like this chapter! xxx


	26. Chapter 26

Casey looked confused  
"What do you mean,Braxton?" Casey asked with an expression of confusion on his face  
"I don't see why I should tell you" Cara said offended,Casey could see she was a bit like Heath  
"OK,fair enough,I think I should tell you who I am now" Casey said smiling  
"You sure do,what's your name" Cara asked  
"Casey Braxton,now Cara what do you mean by Braxton" Casey asked  
"Oh,really,Casey,I heard a lot about you" Cara said smiling  
"What,what did you hear" Casey asked shocked,She was a bit older than him,only a year though  
"just that you're a good kid" Cara said  
"Where did you hear this and how are you a Braxton" Casey asked  
"Well,this is a really tough topic,we might want to wait for Brax and Heath to be here" Cara said  
"Well,I can take you back to my place" Casey offered  
"Noo,you're going in for a surf,why don't you have one and then we can go back" Cara said smiling,Casey smiled and ran into the sea,minutes later Sasha turned up walking Aisling in the pram,she walked down the beach when she seen Casey run up  
"Hey" Sasha shouted and waved at Casey,Casey saw and ran over and Kissed her.  
"Hey,what are you's doing here,hey baby" Casey said to Sasha and Aisling  
"Just thought I'd walk down and surprise you,I'm going to go to dads later,you coming" Sasha said,she looked back and saw Cara staring and asked "Who's that girl staring at us"  
Casey looked back and said "ooh her,I don't know she won't tell me,she's a Braxton but that's all I know" He waved at her to come over,she ran over  
"Hey,I'm Cara" Cara said smiling  
"Hey,I'm Sasha" Sasha said waving  
"This,is Sasha,my girlfriend and this is our baby Aisling" Casey said holding Sasha's hand  
"YOUR baby,aren't you a bit too young" Cara said shocked  
"Long story,no need for explanations" Sasha said smiling  
"What age are you,you look young" Cara asked looking at Sasha smiling  
"Em,16,what's with all the questions,do you really need to know my life story" Sasha said annoyed  
"Hey,hey,Sash,calm down!It's ok,be nice" Casey said softly, looking her in the eye  
"But she's interrogating me" Sasha moaned  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to" Casey said looking back at Cara  
"Yeah,of course,I didn't mean to,Oh look there's Brax" Cara said  
"How does she know Brax" Sasha whispered to Casey  
"I don't know,come on let's go" Casey whispered back,and walked up to Brax  
"Ok,you need to tell me what's going on" Casey said getting annoyed  
"I guess you need to know" Brax said looking at Cara  
"Yeah,but what about Heath" She said  
"He'll be ok that we didn't wait for him" Brax said  
"Ok,well,the truth is...I'm your...I-I-I am" Cara struggled to say and took a deep breath and said "I am your sister"  
Casey,looked shocked.  
"Wha-What...how" Casey asked  
"When I was a few months old,I got kidnapped from the shop,luckily the person who kidnapped me was nice to me" Cara said,Brax put his arm around her  
"Oh,how did you find out about us" Casey asked  
"Yeah,how did you find out about us" Brax asked smiling  
"He told me about you's and when I wanted to come meet you he wouldn't let me,so I ran away and I done some research and I stopped at mangrove river asked a few people and they told me you're here" Cara said tear in her eye  
"What's wrong" Casey asked  
"What do you mean" Cara asked sniffling  
"You look like you're about to cry" Casey said pulling her in for a hug  
"Really,I'm sorry" Cara said but started crying  
"What happened" Casey asked  
"H-he locked me in a room,nothing but a bed,he only opened it when he gave me food,in the morning and in the night,so I decided I needed to get out,he told me about you's before he locked me up so I broke the window and came here" Cara said now in full tears  
"Hey don't cry" Casey said,Brax was filled with anger,then his phone rang  
***Hey,It's Natalie where are you?" Natalie asked "Oh,I'm caught up in family thing,I can't make it today but call me later and I'll see when I can so sorry for this Nat" Brax said "It's okay,bye I guess" Natalie said disappointed and hung up***  
"Where does he live" Brax asked  
"Em...just outside mangrove river" Cara said  
"I'm going to get him,he's going to pay for what he did" Brax said angrily,just then Heath walked up to them  
"Who's she" Heath asked cheeky like he does  
"Be nice to you sister now Heath" Cara said smiling  
"What,Cara,is that you" Heath said,a smile was gradually coming across his face  
"You guessed it" Cara said laughing,Heath gave her a tight hug  
"Let me go,I can't breathe" Cara said laughing,Heath let go  
"Why are you here,How did you know about us" Heath asked  
"We have to go Mangrove river,the guy kidnapped her later he told her he locked her up and barely fed her anything and treating her like rubbish" Brax said  
"What,what's his address" Heath said  
"No,I can't" Cara resisted to tell them  
"You have to they can help you" Casey said butting in  
"Believe me,if somebody is abusing you,it's hard to help yourself to a way out but it's better of you telling other people" Sasha said comforting  
"Really,okay,I'll bring you to him" Cara said  
"No,you can't come,just write down his address and me and Heath will go after him" Brax said  
"I'll stay here with you,Sash and Ash" Casey said smiling  
"We better go straight away" Brax said,Heath nodded in agreement  
"Get some clothes first" Casey said  
"Yeah your right,let's go to the house" Heath said and they started walking to the house.  
At the Braxton house  
Brax,Heath,Casey and Cara are sitting in the living room and Sasha is feeding Aisling in Casey's bedroom  
"I'm going to go check on Sash" Casey said and left  
"Ok,you stay here with Cas and Sash,they'll look after you,Heath and me will go to Mangrove and go to this address and go 'confront' the guy" Brax said  
"His name is Luke" Cara said  
"We don't need names yet,does he have a criminal record,like would he get the police involved" Heath asked  
"I'm not sure,he never really talked about that stuff but I'm sure he would not work too closely with the police" Cara said,Casey came out with Ash in his hands  
"Look who finished all her milk" Casey said smiling,he looked at Cara "You want to hold her"  
"Me,oh no,I wouldn't be able to hold a baby" Cara said laughing nervously,Casey gave Aisling to her anyway,She grabbed her finger and laughed  
"Aw hey baby,I'm guessing I'm your aunt" Cara said smiling  
"Guessing?you ARE her aunt,aunt Cara" Casey said,Sasha came out  
"Hey Sash" Casey said smiling and kissed her forehead  
"I'm going to go sleep and see if Ash will go sleep,join me if you want" Sasha said smiling and took Aisling  
"We better get going" Heath said standing up,Brax nodded and stood up with him  
They went to the door,Heath gave Casey a hug and patted him on the back and gave Cara and hug and kiss on the forehead  
"Look after Cara Cas" Brax said and closed the door  
"Are you tired,hungry,need a shower" Casey asked  
"I'm kind of tired,is there anywhere I could sleep" Cara asked  
"Yeah you can sleep in Brax's room while he's gone" Casey said leading the way and she went into Brax's room and went to went into his room to find Sasha and Aisling asleep so he laid down beside them and went to sleep...


	27. Chapter 27

Brax and Heath are driving to Mangrove river,Heath is driving  
"So what's the plan when we get to Luke" Heath asked  
"I don't know but we can't just lash out and hit him" Brax said thinking  
"I know that,but what if he denies everything" Heath asked  
"When we get there I guess we'll just have to see how it goes" Brax said,Heath nodded in agreement

At the Braxton House

Casey is up and he can't sleep,not while Brax and Heath could be in danger,Cara couldn't sleep either so she was walking around Brax's room looking at photos,there was one of Brax,Heath,Casey and wondered where their dad was,Casey knocked on the door  
"Come in" Cara shouted through the door  
"Hey,you can't sleep either" Casey asked smiling  
"No,I can't,why can't you sleep" Cara asked looking at Casey  
"Worried about Brax and Heath,you" Casey said looking down  
"The same reason as you,can I ask you a question" Cara said  
"Yeah,of course anything" Casey said smiling,Cara showed him the picture  
"Where's dad and is that mam" Cara asked,At this Casey stopped smiling  
"Yeah,that's mam,Dad he's in jail,he was a bad man Car,you're lucky in that sense that you weren't around to know how bad he was,if I were you I wouldn't look in to him" Casey said  
"Ok,thanks for the details anyway" Cara said smiling  
"It's ok,do you want to go for a walk" Casey asked  
"Yeah,sure let me get dressed,Oh wait,I have no clean clothes" Cara said disappointed  
"That's ok,Sash will give you some" Casey said smiling  
"Thank you" Cara said  
Casey went into his room,Sasha was awake staring at Aisling sleeping,Sasha got up from the bed and put her arms around Casey's waist  
"Hey Cas" Sasha said smiling  
"Hey me and Cara are going to go for a walk,just to talk about things,but she has no clothes can she have a lend of some of yours" Casey asked  
"Of course,what fashion does she like" Sasha asked  
"Em...I don't know" Casey said  
"What colour compliments her skin type,what way does she want her hair" Sasha said laughing  
"I-I-I don't know" Casey said confused  
"I'm joking Cas,just tell her to come in to me" Sasha said laughing,Casey smiled  
"Ok,I'll get her" Casey said and kissed Sasha and left,a few moments later Cara went in  
"Hi Sasha" Cara said smiling  
"Call me Sash,so you need clothes" Sasha said smiling,Cara sat down on the bed and looked at Aisling  
"Em,Car,hello" Sasha said to Cara as Cara wasn't listening to her  
"Oh sorry,what were you saying" Cara asked  
"Haha I was saying you need clothes" Sasha laughed  
"Oh right yeah" Cara said laughing.

Meanwhile Heath and Brax were already at Mangrove river,They pulled over to ask someone did they know someone called Luke "Hey,there's Jordan,he might know" Heath said  
"Hey Jordan" Brax shouted,Jordan ran over smiling  
"Howaya mate,what you doing back here" Jordan asked smiling  
"Looking for someone called Luke,do you know anyone called Luke" Brax asked  
"Nah,I used to but that was years ago,still see him around though" Jordan said  
"Where is he" Heath asked  
"He lives just round the corner from here" Jordan said "Why"  
"Our little sister turned up yesterday" Brax said  
"What,that's great man" Jordan said  
"Not really,the guy who kidnapped her abused her now we're looking for her" Heath said  
"Oh,well I can bring you to him if it helps" Jordan offered  
"That's great mate" Brax said smiling,Jordan showed them the way and Brax and Heath knocked on the door,he answered it  
"Who are you" He asked  
"Are you Luke" Brax asked  
"Yeah,what's it to you" Luke said  
"Do you know who Cara Braxton is" Heath asked  
"Yeah she's my daughter" Luke said,Heath and Brax just looked at each other and laughed  
"Mate,we've been hearing you haven't been very 'nice' to her" Brax said stepping closer  
"Yeah,you've been treating her in a bad way" Heath said also stepping in,Brax shoved him up against the way  
"YOU CAN NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS" Brax shouted  
"Let me go or I'll call the cops" Luke threatened  
"Aw mate,go ahead call the cops,I'll tell them you kidnapped and abused our little sister" Heath said with a sly laugh  
"Which would you rather,us or jail" Brax asked  
"You know what,I'd rather neither" Luke said with a grin on his face "I'd rather have this" He said and pulled out a gun,Brax stepped back  
"Wow,there's no need for that" Brax said holding out his hands  
"There's no need! Well I think there's a need if I'm being threatened by dum and dummer here" Luke said laughing,Heath went to punch him but Luke shot him  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU IDIOT!" Brax shouted and bent down to Heath  
"Mate,are you ok" Brax asked,Heath groaned,he was shot near the set down Heath  
"You'll pay for this no matter what,you have hurt my family too much" Brax said and picked up Heath and walked of...


	28. Chapter 28

Brax is rushing Heath to the hospital,telling Heath to keep pressure on the wound near his decided to call Casey  
***Hello* Casey answered *Hi,you need to get down to Mangrove river hospital,call Bianca* Brax said panicking *What why* Casey asked curious *Heath's been shot* Brax answered *WHAT,Ok,I'll be there as fast as I can* Casey said and Brax hung up**  
Casey opened Cara's door  
"Get your coat we're leaving" Casey said and walked into his room,Cara ran after him  
"Sash,get Ash ready we have to leave" Casey said throwing Aisling's clothes on the bed  
"Wait,what's wrong" Sasha asked worried,she could see Casey was about to break down,he had tears in his eyes,she looked at Cara,Cara knew Sasha wanted her to find out,Cara went over and rubbed Casey's back  
"Hey,calm down,look at me,everything is going to be alright but we can't help you unless you tell us what this is all about" Cara said,Casey hugged her and cried into her shoulder,he lifted his head,coughed the tears off  
"It's Heath...he's been...h-he's been" Casey stumbled  
"He's been what" Sasha asked anxiously  
"HE'S BEEN SHOT" Casey shouted nervously but broke down again,this made Aisling cry  
"This is my fault,I shouldn't have let them go confront Luke,I'm sorry Cas,Sash and whoever else I hurt especially Heath,I should just go" Cara said and was about to leave but Casey grabbed her hand  
"You didn't pull the trigger,please stay,What has happened isn't your fault,it's none of our faults,so please just get dressed so we can go" Casey pleaded  
"Ok,I'll stay" Cara said and went in to get dressed,Sasha got up and hugged him  
"Are you going to be ok" Sasha asked softly  
"Yeah,I'll be fine" Casey said kissing her head "Is Ash ready"  
"Yep can you get her in the car while I get dressed" Sasha asked  
"Yeah,of course" Casey said and went over and picked up Aisling and a few minutes Cara went into Sasha and sat on the bed  
"You look pretty" Cara said smiling  
"Aw thanks Cara,you looking amazing yourself" Sasha said turning around putting her earring in,She stopped because she saw Cara was looking sad,she sat down beside her and gave her a hug  
"I know what you're thinking,this isn't your fault,as Cas said,it's nobody's fault,nobody could have stopped Luke doing what he done,so we can just hope Heath doesn't have fatal injuries" Sasha said comforting her  
"Yeah,I guess so,Thanks Sash" Cara said managing to smile  
"You do realize,We're friends,even though we only know each other for literally two days but you can come to me for anything" Sasha said looking her in the eye  
"Of course we're friends! Thank you so much,it means a lot" Cara said,Sasha got up and held out her hand to Cara  
"Come on we better go or else Cas will kill us" Sasha said laughing,Cara got up and they went out.  
At the car  
"FINALLY!We have to collect Bianca too" Casey said driving off when they got in.  
At the hospital  
Brax is pacing up and down the corridor thinking of a few weeks earlier when he was doing this for Casey,he was sick of hospital's and just wanted to get out,Sid came back with the results.  
"So,how is he?" Brax asked nervous but at that moment Casey,Sasha pushing Aisling,Cara,Bianca and to Brax's surprise Natalie came running ran over a hugged Brax  
"Are you ok" Natalie asked,Brax felt all kinds of emotions;Love,Sadness,Happiness.  
"Yeah,Sid was just about to tell me what happened" Brax said  
"Yeah,big crowd,as I was about to say Heath has no fatal injuries that he could die with but he will be in a wheelchair till his body has repaired fully so around 2 months" Sid said  
"Omg,Heath won't like that,but it could be worse" Bianca said  
"Yeah,is he awake" Casey asked,Sid's beeper went off  
"He's just awake now,you may not want to go in,I mean all of you at once,maybe one person at a time" Sid said,they all looked at each other and nodded  
"Bianca,do you want to go in" Brax asked  
"Oh no,not first anyway" Bianca said nervously  
"Okay,Can Cas,Car and me go in together" Brax asked  
"Yeah sure,you're all family that would be ok" Sid said and they all went in.  
"That's good news right" Sasha asked Bianca  
"It's amazing news" Bianca said smiling  
In Heath's room  
"Hey mate" Brax said smiling  
"Hey Heath" Casey said,his hand on Cara's back  
"Hey,this is so annoying,me in this wheelchair" Heath said annoyed  
"It'll be over soon Heath,just stick in there" Brax said putting his hand on his shoulder  
"Hi Car" Heath said smiling at her  
"Hey Heath,sorry about this I really am" Cara said nearly crying  
"Hey Car,it isn't your fault now stop sobbing,do you see me crying,is Bianca here" Heath said smiling  
"Yeah we'll leave and let her come in" Casey said nodding everyone out a few minutes later Bianca ran in  
"Omg Heath,I love you" Bianca said running up to him  
"I love you too Bianca" Heath said smiling,Bianca sat on his lap and they kissed.  
"I have some news,but I don't know if now is the right time to tell you" Bianca said unsure but smiling  
"What is it,we can get through it" Heath said smiling,Bianca sighed heavily and said smiling looking down... "Heath...I'm pregnant"


	29. Chapter 29

Heath was in shock,he didn't know whether he was happy or sad,excited or nervous or a bit of all,He wasn't saying anything  
"Baby,please say something,are you happy" Bianca said worried  
"Em...eh...that's...great" Heath said but was unconvincing  
"Oh no,you're not happy,I shouldn't have brought it up here,I'm sorry,I should really go" Bianca said and rushed out,Casey saw this and ran after her,he reached her outside the hospital,he gently grabbed her arm  
"Hey,Bianca,what's wrong" Casey asked bending down to look her in the eye,she had tears in her eyes,Casey pulled her in for a hug  
"What's wrong Bianca,you can trust me" Casey said comforting  
"I told Heath something,something really important and he couldn't even be happy for us" Bianca managed to say  
"What was it" Casey asked,Bianca shook her head to say no she wasn't telling him  
"I..I...I CAN'T TELL YOU" Bianca shouted in a panic  
"Bianca calm down,you can tell me,were practically family" Casey said rubbing her back  
"I'm...I'm pregnant Casey and Heath didn't take it well,why" Bianca said  
"Wow,that's...amazing!Maybe because he's nervous,you have to understand that Heath has never taken care of a baby before,he's still growing up himself,but I'm sure once this sinks in,he's going to be over the moon and want everything to do with the pregnancy" Casey said to Bianca who stopped crying,she pulled away from the hug  
"You think so" Bianca asked  
"I know so,Heath has done this so many times before,you get used to it if you know him as long as I do" Casey said laughing,this made Bianca laugh  
"Come on let's go in" Casey said holding out his hand,Bianca smiled and took his hand,They walked in,Heath rolled out in his wheelchair,Bianca ran to him  
"I'm sorry for running out and getting upset,Casey helped me figure things out and..." Bianca was saying but was interrupted by Heath kissing her  
"No,I'm sorry for not saying anything,I'm so happy for the both of us and I can't wait for the time when it's time and I'll be so happy,Darcy will be so happy" Heath said smiling  
"Do you want to tell us what this is about" Brax asked smiling  
"Oh nothing,it's just about..." Bianca struggled for an excuse  
"It's about Bianca going back to work,Heath was worried that it was too early to go back but it's sorted now" Casey said smiling at Bianca  
"Yeah,that's it" Heath said catching the drift Bianca didn't want anybody else to looked at Casey confused but decided to let it go  
"Anyway Cas,Sash,we might need to go home Ash will need a bottle" Brax said smiling  
"No,me and Cas will go home you stay here with Natalie" Sasha said smiling,Casey nodded in agreement  
"Alright" Brax said hiding a smile,when Sasha walked past she gave him a hug  
"Bye Brax" Sasha said and walked away,Casey followed went over to Natalie  
"Thanks for being here for me" Brax thanked Natalie  
"Brax,you don't have to thank me,I don't HAVE to be here,I WANT to be here" Natalie said smiling  
"Hey come with me" Brax said taking her hand  
"To where" Natalie said laughing  
"You'll see,just close your eyes" Brax said and brought her to the car,after a 5 minute car ride they got out and Brax walked Natalie over to a tree next to the beach  
"You can open your eyes now" Brax said and when she opened her eyes she seen the tree  
"Why did you bring me here" Natalie asked but before Brax answered he kissed her,when he pulled back Natalie was smiling  
"Because this tree is special to me,this place is special to me,and I wanted to be here the first time I kissed you" Brax said smiling  
"Aw Brax,that's so sweet" Natalie said,her heart melted  
"Yeah,when I was young and wanted to get out of the house,I used to bring Cas and Heath here...just to get away from it all" Brax said sitting down and looking at the sea  
"Get away from what" Natalie asked sitting down  
"My dad,he was a bad man but he's gone now,so we don't need to worry" Brax said looking down at the grass,Natalie put her arm around Brax and they just sat there,staring out at the sea.  
At the Braxton house  
Casey was getting Aisling out of the car,she was crying  
"Hey baby,hush,we're home now" Casey said carrying the baby seat in,he couldn't believe his baby was this big already,2 months loved her so much,she was his little princess,he went in and set her on the table and took her out of the car seat  
"Now baby,where's your bottle,say:Mammy! Where's my bottle" Casey said in a baby voice,Sasha came out with a bottle  
"Tell daddy to be patient" Sasha said laughing and taking Aisling off him to feed her and sat down on the sofa,Casey's phone beeped and it was Lisa...


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for your reviews,hope you like this chapter,it's a bit intense with drama in it,please leave your thoughts and reviews and suggest some things you would like to see in it! Thanks xxx**

It was a message from Lisa,Casey opened it  
**Lisa:You have a baby boy!**  
Casey didn't know how to feel that he'd probably never see his baby boy,Sasha saw he was worried  
"Cas,what's wrong" Sasha asked  
"What,oh...nothing's 's Ash eating" Casey asked going over to sit on the couch  
"She's eating it all up,Does Daddy want to feed her for a moment" Sasha said in a baby voice handing Aisling over to him  
"Alright,come here then" Casey said smiling looking down at went over to the kitchen and sat down just looking at how good Casey was with Aisling  
"Cas,when will we have the christening" Sasha asked,Casey looked up  
"I don't mind,when do you want it" Casey asked,Looking back down at Aisling but at that moment the doorbell rang,Sasha went to get it  
"Hey Indi,hi Romeo come on in" Sasha said smiling giving them a hug  
"Hey mate" Casey said looking around at them,Indi went running over to the couch and sat down  
"Can I hold her" Indi asked Casey  
"Yeah sure,she's just finished her bottle" Casey said handing Aisling over to her  
"Hey Ash,who's a good girl,you're such a cutie" Indi said smiling,Aisling started laughing  
"She likes that" Casey said laughing "Do you want a drink or anything"  
"I'll take some water" Indi said  
"Yeah,I'll have some water as well" Romeo said going over and sitting on the couch,After Casey got them the water his phone beeped again  
**Lisa:Will you answer me,I'm at Summer Bay hospital,come see your baby boy,I named him Jaymi**  
Casey gritted his teeth  
"I'm sorry,but I have to go" Casey said and kissed Sasha and stormed off,moments later they heard a car door slam and the car driving off  
"What was that about" Romeo asked  
"I don't know,he's been getting these messages and he's either getting worried or angry at,I'm worried" Sasha said,she had a tear in her eye,Romeo went over and hugged her  
"Hey,it'll be ok,bet it's only Brax texting him about Heath" Romeo said trying to comfort her  
"Yeah,you're probably right" Sasha said making herself believe it  
In the Car  
Casey is feeling different kinds of emotion,annoyed,sad, has arrived at the hospital,he goes into the hospital waiting for something bad to goes to the ward where the new-born babies are kept  
"You came" Lisa said behind him  
"Why did you text me,you said you would never want me to have anything to do with my baby" Casey said not turning touched his arm,he shrugged her off  
"I just thought you'd want to know your own boy" Lisa said,Casey turned around annoyed  
"This is not what it's about,this is about you wanting to break me and Sasha up,so you can have me all to yourself and even if it did work,I would NEVER go back to you,so just stop playing these mind games and leave me out of your life" Casey said whispering in an angry tone  
"But what about Jaymi,isn't he ever going to meet his daddy" Lisa said pointing to Jaymi  
"Fine,I'll go into meet him but that's the last you'll ever hear of me" Casey said angry and let Lisa guide him to Jaymi,once Casey saw Jaymi,he calmed down  
"He looks like you,he has your eyes" Lisa said smiling  
"Yeah,he does" Casey agreed and just thought for a while then his phone beeped  
**Sasha:Hey,I'm worried about you,please come home xxxxxxxx**  
Casey put his phone back in his pocket  
"That was Sasha,wasn't it" Lisa said  
"Yeah,Which reminds me,I better go home to my Girlfriend and Daughter" Casey said about to leave  
"What about your son,is he just going to get forgotten just because you have a happy life with them two at home" Lisa shouted at him  
"Don't shout at me,you just want to ruin me and Sasha but like I said earlier,that will never happen,so just give up" Casey shouted back  
"Fine,go,but this will be the only time you see your son" Lisa said,this made Casey stop,he turned around  
"I'll help you financially,but that's all I can do" Casey said and went running out to him  
"Do you still love me" Lisa asked out of breath,Casey didn't answer  
"Is that a yes or a no" Lisa asked confused,Casey turned around and walked up to her  
"Even if I did,it doesn't matter,I have Sasha" Casey said annoyed,Lisa grabbed Casey's neck and kissed him,Sid was passing by and saw,Casey pulled away  
"Get away from me,I never want to see you again" Casey said and ran away,Lisa turned around and walked away with a tear in her got into the car,He got his phone and rang Sasha  
**"Hey" Sasha answered "Hey Sash,I'm going to go visit Heath,will you be ok or do you want me to go home and get you" Casey asked "No,it's ok,Indi and Romeo are still here so you go ahead" Sasha said "Thanks,love you" Casey said and hung up**  
Meanwhile in Mangrove  
Brax and Natalie where still under the tree  
"We better get back to Heath and Bianca" Brax said getting up and held his hand out to help Natalie up  
"yeah,you're right" Natalie said taking his hand,and hugged him,Brax kissed her head and walked to the car  
Meanwhile in Mangrove hospital  
Casey has just arrived and has walked into Heath's room  
"Hey mate" Casey said walking in  
"Hey Cas" Heath said a smile grew on his face  
"Where's Bianca" Casey asked  
"She's gone to get Darcy,to be honest I don't really want her to see me like this,I mean crippled" Heath said  
"Nah mate,Heath you're not crippled,Darcy doesn't care,once you're alive,man up,it's only for a few months anyway" Casey said comforting Heath  
"Yeah,you're right mate,thanks I needed that" Heath said smiling then Bianca and Darcy walked in  
"DADDY" Darcy shouted excitedly and ran over and kissed his cheek  
"Hey Darc,how are you" Heath asked smiling,happy to see his daughter,the most important person to him  
"I'm great! But what about you" Darcy said smiling  
"Could be better but then again it could be worse so as happy as I'll ever be in this chair" Heath said smiling  
"How long will you be in this chair for" Darcy asked confused "And why are you in it"  
"Well,I'll be in here for 2 months,I'm in here because I was shot and before I can walk again my body has to fully repair" Heath said as simple as he could for Darcy's sake  
"So you won't be able to play football or teach me how to surf,remember you said you'd do that this weekend" Darcy said  
"Nah,but you have Cas to play football and he's a pretty good surfer" Heath said looking at Casey  
"No mate,you should teach her how to surf,I'll play footie with you though" Casey said smiling,Darcy nodded in agreement  
"Yeah,can we play now" Darcy asked Casey  
"Em...why don't you stay here with Bianca and your dad for a while then we can play" Casey said smiling,at that moment Natalie and Brax walked in  
"Hey mate,Cas where's Sash and Ash" Brax asked confused  
"Yeah,they're at home,Romeo and Indi are there" Casey said  
"Alright,Hey Darc,Heath how are you" Brax asked walking over to him,Natalie noticed Casey was a bit fidgety  
"Cas,you ok" Natalie asked  
"Nah,not really" Casey said looking down  
"Do you want to come out and talk" Natalie asked,Casey nodded and followed her out,they went out to the beach  
"Now,what's on your mind" Natalie asked  
"It's Lisa" Casey said  
"What about her" Natalie asked worried  
"She had a baby boy,I went to the hospital before I came here,she still loves me,she kissed me but I pulled back,I said I'd help her financially but nothing else" Casey said  
"Does Sasha know about this" Natalie asked  
"No,I'm going to tell her later though" Casey said  
"Am I the first person you told" Natalie asked seeing Casey had a tear in his eye  
"Yeah and you can't tell anyone,please,especially Sid,he already hates me" Casey said  
"Cas,I promise I won't" Natalie said  
"Thanks Nat" Casey said smiling  
At the Braxton house  
"We better get going" Indi said putting Aisling down  
"Yeah,bye Sash" Romeo said hugging Sasha,Indi hugged her after and left,Cara came out  
"Hey Car,was wondering when you would come out,you must be hungry,there's some breakfast in the microwave for you" Sasha said smiling  
"I'm not hungry" Cara said sitting down  
"Hey what's wrong,you're not eating,you're staying in the room nearly all day,if this is about Heath,it's not your fault" Sasha said sitting down beside her  
"I know,it's just,ever since I came,I've been a problem for everyone" Cara said  
"You haven't been a problem for me,for Ash or for Cas" Sasha said but the doorbell rang,Sasha went to answer it  
"Oh hey,who are you" Sasha asked,it was a middle-aged man,tall,tattoos  
"I'm here to see my son,just came from prison" He said  
Sasha immediately knew who it was,it was Danny Braxton!


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello guys! Thanks for all your reviews and favorites and here's the next chapter hope you like it and please review,favor and follow after you read,suggestions of what you want to happen are gladly taken into account,so suggestions are more than welcome,hope you enjoy this chapter xxxx**

Danny went to walk in,Sasha went to close the door on him  
"Get out" Sasha shouted but Danny pushed the door in and Sasha went falling to the ground,Cara went running after her  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" Cara shouted at him,Aisling started crying,Danny walked over to her  
"Who's this" Danny asked looking at Cara,Cara didn't want to leave Sasha but she didn't want to leave Aisling alone with Danny,she got up  
"You get away from her,she's a defenseless baby,you would have to the lowest of the lowest to hurt her" Cara sneered at him  
"And who do you think you are,shouting at me like that,did your mother ever teach you how to speak to adults" Danny shouted in her face,Cara breathed heavily calming herself down  
"Yes,she did,but she didn't tell me how to speak to dogs like you,who do you think you are stomping in here like that" Cara said still not shouting for Aisling's sake  
"You almost sound like my son Darryl there,think I'm aloud here for a cup of tea after being in prison with no family coming to see me" Danny said calming his voice down,Cara's face went pale,she knew who it was,it's the guy in the picture that Casey didn't want to talk about...her dad  
"You have no clue who I am then,and I'm sure that'd give you hints that they don't want to talk to you or have anything to do with you so why don't you just leave" Cara said standing back up to him,he was about to slap her in the face when Brax,Casey and Natalie walked in and Brax ran up grabbed his arm and punched him in the face,Casey ran to Sasha who was unconscious on the floor,Natalie went to Aisling and picked her up to stop her picked Sasha up and carried her to the bedroom,after a few minutes he came back took Aisling from Natalie,Danny got up to his feet  
"That was a mistake Darryl,Casey how are you,still the only one who wants me around" Danny said walking over to Casey  
"Get out,get away from Sasha,Aisling and Cara and everybody else I care about,you should have rotted in that prison" Casey said annoyed  
"Cas,don't tell me this is your daughter,sure if it is,bet she'd love to meet her granddad" Danny said slyly  
"Don't touch her just get out" Casey said gritting his teeth  
"You heard him,get out and don't come back" Brax said stepping closer to Danny  
"Fine,but this won't be the last of me,you wish it is but it's not" Danny said walking out,Brax followed him and slammed the door,he went over and hugged Natalie  
"Sorry about that,you've just met the dog that is our dad,wonder how he got out of prison though" Brax said,thinking he might've escaped,Cara just stood there in shock,Aisling was asleep now so Casey put her in her cot and went over to Cara  
"Are you ok" Casey asked rubbing her arm but at the moment Casey touched Cara she broke down crying,she fell to the floor,Casey knelt down beside her  
"Car,it's ok,he's gone now,and if he comes back Brax and I will stop him" Casey said pulling Cara in for a hug  
"I-I-I'm sorry Casey,I tried to,I really did,he was just so big and mean,he was at Aisling and all I could think of was getting him away,I didn't want to leave Sasha,but I was afraid of Aisling getting hurt" Cara said trembling  
"Cara,you done more than enough,thank you,Ash isn't hurt and Sasha,you couldn't stop him doing that,you're very brave,I wouldn't been able to do that" Casey said smiling to comfort Cara,Cara gave a little smile  
"Thanks,I'm really happy you're my brother,and you Brax" Cara said smiling,Casey helped her get up,Cara smiled when she got up.  
"I'm going to go check on Sash,will Ash be ok here" Casey asked  
"I'll watch her,don't worry" Cara said smiling,Casey smiled and went into the bedroom,he sat down beside her on the bed  
"Hey,Sash,wake up,I'm sorry this happened,it's my fault leaving you here,I didn't know this was going to happen but I promise,I'm not going to leave you again or Ash, I've been terrible so far" Casey said tears coming down his cheek,Brax walked in  
"Cas,you haven't been terrible,none of us knew this would happen,that dog getting out and this happening and I think you've done a pretty good job that Sash is sticking around and Aisling is healthy" Brax said leaning against the door frame  
"I know but I shouldn't have left them,it's not right,it's not supposed to be like this" Casey said fidgeting,Brax knew there was more to Casey's words  
"Ok Cas,what's this about I know it's not just about Sasha and Aisling" Brax said standing straight now,Casey looked down and didn't say anything  
"Come on,let's go for a walk" Brax said starting to walk out  
"No,I can't leave Sash again,not while she's like this" Casey shouted  
"Shh calm down Cas,she's ok,Nat and Car are here" Brax said trying to calm Casey down  
"But...what if...FINE!" Casey said and reluctantly got off the bed and followed Brax  
They walked to the beach in silence  
"Now tell me what's going on" Brax said stopping and staring at Casey  
"Lisa...Jaymi...everything!" Casey shouted  
"Woah wait,whose Jaymi and what about Lisa" Brax asked  
"Lisa had a son Jaymi,I went to see him earlier today but she tried to kiss me and I pulled away and said I'll help her financially but that's all" Casey said  
"Hold on...KISSED YOU! Oh man Casey,you screwed up" Brax said laughing  
"Why the hell are you laughing,it's not funny what if this happened to you,you don't get it,you're not so good at giving advice now ye know" Casey shouted and stormed back to the house into the bedroom,Sasha had regained conciousness  
"Omg Sasha you're awake" Casey said running to Sasha and hugging her  
"What do you mean,I only went for a nap" Sasha laughed  
"You don't remember Danny or anything" Casey asked  
"Yeah I do,why does he do this" Sasha asked  
"I don't know,can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out" Casey asked  
"Yeah,what is it Cas,you're worrying me" Sasha said sitting up straight  
"Earlier before I went to see Heath...I went to Summer Bay hospital...to meet my baby boy Jaymi...Lisa's baby" Casey said,He could see the shock in Sasha's eyes "When I was leaving...she...she...she kissed me but I pulled away,I promise,I shouted at her but I said I'll help financially but that's all,I just wanted to tell you so it would be out in the open and I feel I can tell you anything" Casey was nearly crying,Sasha put her hand on the back of his neck,then his check and used one finger to wipe away tears from his eye  
"Cas,it's ok,I'm glad you told me and I understand it's not your fault,to be honest,I have prepared myself for this because I knew it was going to happen,so I'm happy you didn't keep it to yourself" Sasha said smiling,Casey was surprised at how she took the news  
"Sash,you're the best you know that" Casey said smiling,Sasha just pulled his head in for a kiss.  
"I know,I love you" Sasha said laughing  
"I love you more than Pooh loves honey" Casey said knowing Sasha loves Disney movies  
"Omg you remembered about Disney" Sasha said hyper  
"How could I forget,it was one of the first things you told me" Casey said laughing,Natalie knocked on the door  
"Come in" Casey and Sasha said together  
"I think Aisling needs a bottle" Natalie said,Sasha got up a took her from Natalie and handed her to Casey  
"Hold her while I make a bottle" Sasha said and left,Casey lied Aisling down on the bed and pretended to eat her stomach,it always made her laugh,Natalie was smiling  
"Where's Brax" Natalie asked  
"I don't know and I couldn't care less" Casey said still annoyed at him  
"Did you tell Sasha" Natalie asked  
"Yeah and she took it fine" Casey said  
Out in the kitchen  
Sasha started crying quietly in the kitchen while making Aisling's bottle...the news had hurt her more than Casey had known...


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi! Sorry this is so short it's 3:30 am and I wanted to get up a chapter of this story and sorry if there's mistakes, I didn't spell check it, hope you like it! again sorry if it's short.**

Sasha wiped her tears away and made the bottle and went back into Casey who had Aisling in his arms.  
"Hey baby, you hungry?" Sasha said in a baby voice.  
"I say she is" Casey said handing her over to Sasha.  
"Be quiet Casey" Sasha said grumply to Casey.  
"Sorry...why are you grumpy with me...wait you're not fine with Lisa are you?" Casey said realising.  
"Of course I'm angry...who wouldn't be when their boyfriend kissed their old girlfriend!" Sasha said trying not to shout.  
"SHE KISSED ME" Casey shouted, Aisling started to cry.  
"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW AISLINGS CRYING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT" Sasha shouted.  
"HOW IS EVERYTHING MY FAULT, I DON'T CONTROL LISA, I PULLED AWAY, I TOLD HER I NEVER WANTED TO SEE HER AGAIN BECAUSE I HAD YOU, but if you can't appreciate that, what are we even doing together" Casey shouted then calmed down.  
"Piss off Casey" Sasha said annoyed.  
Casey just stormed out annoyed but Cara stopped him.  
"Cas...what's wrong" Cara asked. Casey couldn't be annoyed with her.  
"Nothing Car, just a fight...I have to go" Casey said and left, Cara followed him to the beach.  
"Please tell me" Cara said. Casey turned around.  
"Lisa, my old girlfriend and the mother of my son, kissed me and I didn't want to keep it from Sasha so I told her but she got really annoyed and shouted but I don't even know anymore" Casey said leaning on the railing.  
"WOAH, you have a son!?" Cara said shocked.  
"Yeah, he's like a few days old" Casey said looking down.  
"His name?" Cara asked.  
"Why I don't want to talk about this" Casey said still looking down.  
"Ok, so why did Lisa kiss you" Cara asked.  
"I don't know Car, then there's this stuff with Heath and you and Luke and Lisa and Jaymi and Sasha and Aisling. I don't want to lose both my children!" Casey said nearly crying. Cara hugged him.  
"You won't lose both children, I promise, Sash won't leave you" Cara comforted.  
"You're right come on lets go home" Casey said and took her hand and walked home.  
When Casey got home Aisling was asleep in the living room and he went into the bedroom to find Sasha packing her stuff.  
"What?! What are you doing" Casey asked confused.  
"I'm leaving and I'm just about done" Sasha said and zipped her bag up.  
"What about Aisling" Casey asked following her outside the room.  
"I'm taking her with me of course" Sasha said.  
"You can't just take her she's my daughter too!" Casey said annoyed.  
"WATCH ME" Sasha said and took Aisling's carseat. Casey tried to grab it back.  
"LET IT GO" Sasha growled at Casey until he let go and the door slammed shut, Cara was in the background shocked, Casey turned around  
"I always knew getting together because we had a baby was a bad idea" Casey said sadly and wiped the tears from his eyes and went into his room. Cara was annoyed and ran out.  
"After all we done for you, you're just going to take Ash away from him, he LOVES YOU not LISA and he showed you he has nothing to hide by telling you, he trusts you, and you're going to throw that trust away but if you walk away now, you were never faithful to that relationship and you took Casey's love for granted" Cara said annoyed.  
"What Casey did...I can't forgive" Sasha said.  
"OMG! He could've stayed with Lisa but he picked to say with you! go if you want but there's a slim chance he'd ever get back with you...you'd be throwing away a perfectly nice gentleman...goodbye Sasha" Cara said and walked into the house, leaving Sasha standing there. Sid pulled up and Sasha got into the car...  
At mangrove river hospital.  
"You ready to go home mate?" Brax asked.  
"Yeah...I am, Bianca, Darc, you ready?" Heath asked them. They both nodded, Heath was ok to go on crutches now so he could 'hop' out  
"You're like the easter bunny...always hopping around!" Darcy joked. Heath tiped her back with the crutch joking.  
"Hey!haha" Darcy said smiling!  
"Come on guys we need to get home" Brax said and they all went out to the car.  
After a long drive they were all home, Brax went into the house to find Cara on the couch, just sitting there no tv or anything.  
"What's wrong Car" Brax asked.  
"Aisling...she's gone...Sasha took her away" Cara said nearly crying. Brax was shocked and annoyed.

**What will happen next?:-)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi! just thought I'd get another chapter up before Christmas and thanks for your reviews,hope you like this chapter. This will be the last chapter before Christmas so I hope you have a merry Christmas and it's filled with joy! xx**

"what? Why!" Brax asked nearly shouting.  
"Did you not hear about Lisa?" Cara asked.  
"Yeah...I did but what's this got to do with Casey and Sasha?" Brax asked.  
"I think you really should be talking to Casey about this stuff" Cara said. Brax nodded and went and knocked on Casey's door.  
"Come in" Casey said his voice sounded depressed.  
Brax walked in and seen him lying on his bed flicking threw pictures on his phone.  
"Hey mate, what are you looking at" Brax said as he sat down on the side of the bed.  
"Nothing...just photo's of Aisling and Sasha" Casey said, there was no life in his voice.  
"She'll come back, you'll see Aisling again, don't worry" Brax said comforting him, at this Casey sat up.  
"Why does it have to be like this, I mean why did Lisa have to come to the bay, why did she have to get pregnant, why did Sasha have to get pregnant, we're all too young for this shit, why did this happen to me Brax, I mean, you are so good at all this relationship stuff, so help me" Casey said depressed.  
"I don't know mate but hey least Lisa brought you a son and Sasha brought you a daughter, I know it isn't meant to be like this, I'm not as good at relationships as you think mate" Brax said, not knowing what to say next.  
"What, because Jake came and shot Charlie, that wasn't your fault, I mean everything that has happened to me, is MY fault, no one else's fault, MINE" Casey said annoyed now.  
"You leave Jake and Charlie out of this! You should've been careful" Brax said starting to get annoyed.  
"Sorry, just leave...please" Casey said lying back down and turning around, his back facing Brax, Brax knew he was serious as he never usually says 'please'.  
Brax walked out of the room and closed the door tight behind him. Cara turned around as Brax walked out.  
"So...anything?" Cara asked, Brax just nodded his head to say no. There was a knock on the door, Brax opened it and it was Cheryl.  
"No, 'Hi mum' or 'nice of you to call mum' " Cheryl joked.  
"Em...hi mum...nice of you to call mum" Brax said copying her words.  
"Who's this, a new girlfriend" Cheryl said pointing to Cara.  
"No mum...do you not recognize her" Brax said.  
"No...why...should I?" Cheryl asked confused.  
"Mum, it's Cara, your daughter" Brax said smiling. Cheryl's face dropped, then it came to a smile and she went over and hugged her.  
"Car, you're back! I've missed you so much" Cheryl said hugging her too tight,  
"Mum your hugging me too tight" Cara said barely breathing, Cheryl let go.  
"Anyway I came her to see my granddaughter, where is she" Cheryl said, at that moment Casey walked out to get something from the fridge.  
"What's up with him? Where's my granddaughter" Cheryl asked, Casey just got a bottle of water, grunted and went into his room.  
"What's with him" Cheryl asked.  
"Sasha took Aisling away from him" Brax said.  
"What, she has no right to take Ash away from us, take me to her house" Cheryl said.  
"Is that such a good idea?" Brax asked.  
"TAKE ME TO HER HOUSE" Cheryl shouted.  
"Fine, Car, you stay here with Cas" Brax said and Cara nodded.  
After a long journey, Cheryl and Brax were at Sasha's house.  
"You stay here, I'm going in alone" Cheryl said to Brax, Brax just nodded knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with her.  
Cheryl went and knocked on the door and Sasha opened it.  
"What do you want" Sasha asked stepping outside the door.  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TAKING MY GRANDDAUGHTER AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, CASEY HAS THE RIGHT TO SEE HIS DAUGHTER, HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER GOT INVOLVED WITH YOU, YOU'RE JUST TOO POSH FOR THIS FAMILY, BUT IF AISLING'S NOT BACK BY TOMORROW THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Cheryl shouted.  
"Stop shouting, Aisling's asleep, and no he doesn't when he goes and kisses another girl, he doesn't have the right, he never loved Aisling, only Lisa and Jaymi!" Sasha said. Brax got out of the car.  
"Excuse me, Lisa kissed him and he pulled away! and he does love you, he loves Aisling but if you don't want to give her back, then as my mum said there WILL be consequences" Brax said.  
"Like what Brax, you might get the police on me, I know your family, you don't like the police" Sasha said smiling.  
"HA, just wait and see" Cheryl said and walked off, so did Brax. Indi walked out.  
"Sash...is that true" Indi asked.  
"Yeah..." Sasha said guilty.  
"You can't keep Ash away from him, he pulled away, Sash" Indi said.  
"NO NEVER, I can't forgive him" Sasha said and went in crying.  
At the Braxton house.  
"Casey, can I come in" Cara said knocking on Casey's door. She went in.  
"Mum and Brax are gone to Sasha's house" Cara said sitting down, Casey sat up immediately.  
"WHAT! They're going to make thing worse, but wait it doesn't matter as my life sucks, why do I even want to live" Casey said, Cara ran over.  
"Don't say that Casey! You are perfect, your life, may not be the best at the moment but it will get better, I promise" Cara said sitting down,  
"Sometimes I think...is it worth it, all this hassle" Casey said.  
"Casey, when Luke used to lock me up, I used to think the same, but I didn't do anything, and now look, I have the most wonderful family I could ever ask for, I didn't give up, you shouldn't either, you're only 18, you have so much more to live for! don't give up" Cara said, Casey smiled and hugged her.  
"I'm glad you escaped, you're the first person to make me smile today" Casey said.  
"Come with me" Cara said and dragged Casey out of the bed.  
Cara dragged Casey to the beach.  
"Why are we here" Casey asked, Cara looked around and saw a bird trying to fly.  
"Look, that bird is learning to fly but just because he doesn't get it the first time or that all hope seems lost, doesn't mean he'll give up, he'll keep trying, until he can fly, you should too, spread your wings and fly!" Cara said.  
"Thanks Car, you made me understand, that I don't need Sash to be happy, but I'm applying for custody for my child!" Casey said smiling.  
"Good for you! where do we go to get that" Cara said enthusiastic.  
"I have no idea" Casey said also enthusiastic.  
Sasha was at the top of the beach, so annoyed at Casey she went running down to him.  
"Hey, Casey why did you get Brax and Cheryl to come to my house" Sasha asked annoyed.  
"I couldn't stop them, but I didn't want to either, I deserve to be able to see my own daughter, least Lisa wants me to see Jaymi and isn't holding him away from me" Casey said annoyed.  
"OMG, again back to Lisa, why don't you just marry the girl!" Sasha shouted.  
"HEY! There's no need to shout" Cara said.  
"You shut your mouth and be quiet orphan girl" Sasha jeered Cara.  
"I was kidnapped, not orphaned, so shut your face" Cara said stepping up to her.  
"STOP IT, Sash, leave Cara, ALONE! she has nothing to do with me and you fighting, Cara please go home" Casey said and Cara nodded and left.  
"You in love with your own sister too" Sasha mocked Casey.  
"You sick person, I wish I never got involved with you, that's why I'm applying for full custody" Casey said and left, Sasha stood **there in** shock, what if she lost Aisling.  
"WAIT!" Sasha shouted and ran after Casey.  
"What?" Casey said annoyed.  
"What if I give her to you once a week" Sasha asked?.  
"HA! Just go Sash" Casey said and walked away.  
Sasha was left there...in shock.

**Do you think Casey is making the right decision? Will Sasha give in or wait for the court trial?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey! Hope everyone had a nice Christmas and got everything they wanted! Sorry if there's mistakes in this, it's really late( 3:25 ) so I didn't spell check it, please review and let me know what you think and hope you enjoy this story and I brought Xavier back because I love him soo much! xx**

Sasha felt like breaking down and crying, then Heath came over on his crutches.  
"Hey, Sash, where's Cas and Ash" Heath said not knowing what happened.  
"You haven't heard...have you" Sasha said trying to keep together.  
"Heard about what?" Heath asked confused.  
"Me...and Casey...we aren't together anymore and I've taking Ash home with me" Sasha said. Heath's face looked shocked and annoyed...like the rest.  
"What the actual hell Sasha, you can't take Ash away from us...you know, I can't even look at someone who done this to a good kid like Casey, depriving Ash of a dad, I thought you were different Sasha, guess I was wrong" Heath said and went away. Heath saying this to Sasha really made her think, but nothing will change her mind!  
At the Braxton house.  
Heath went in annoyed.  
"CASEY" Heath shouted, Brax came out of his room.  
"What's your problem" Brax asked confused.  
"I need Casey" Heath said annoyed.  
"Heath don't go mad at him, he's had a rough day" Brax said but Casey came out.  
"What" Casey said with no life in his voice again.  
"You can't let Sasha do this, she has no right, Ash needs a dad" Heath said quietly shouting.  
"I know, I'm going to apply for full custody" Casey said.  
"What, when did you decide this" Brax butted in.  
"Earlier, Brax I want my baby, but meanwhile, I'm going to visit the baby I can see" Casey said, grabbed his coat and left.  
"He doesn't deserve this Brax! He's a good kid, he could've been in school but he dropped out to look after his kids, now Sasha is taking her away from him" Heath said depressed.  
"I know mate, but we can only hope for the best" Brax said and walked back into his room.  
At the hospital.  
Casey walked in and went to the nursery. Casey looked in the window and there they were, Jaymi and Lisa, Lisa playing with Jaymi, Casey smiled and went in, Lisa looked up shocked, she stood up.  
"What are you doing here?" Lisa said hiding a smile.  
"I came to see Jaymi" Casey said looking down at Jaymi.  
"Thought you didn't want to see him" Lisa said. Casey sat down, they were the only people in the room.  
"Well he's the only child I'm allowed to see, so I want to see my son, if that's ok with you" Casey said and Lisa sat down beside him.  
"Of course Casey, listen, I still want to be friends, I want Jaymi to be able to have a daddy, I want things to go back to the way they were" Lisa said taking Casey's hand.  
"Really, I would like that, I could really use a friend with all that's happening at the moment" Casey said smiling, Lisa saw him smile and she smiled as well.  
"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.  
"Well, Sasha and I broke up because I told her you kissed me and now she's not letting me see Ash, and Heath got shot and he's on crutches and my dad's turned up, but there's always something wrong with the Braxton family" Casey said looking down at Jaymi, he was laughing.  
"I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I'm sorry for kissing you" Lisa said.  
"You can't change anything...it doesn't matter now anyway" Casey said picking up Jaymi.  
"Ok, well if there's anything I can do, just tell me" Lisa said smiling.  
"Thanks Lis, I'm glad we can come back friends" Casey said putting Jaymi down.  
"So am I" Lisa said smiling. Casey stood up and so did Lisa.  
"I better go" Casey said and hugged Lisa.  
"Is it bad I don't want to let go" Lisa said.  
"haha no, but I should go now..." Casey said laughing and Lisa let go.  
"Em...before you go...I have no where to go, my mam won't let me stay...could I possibly stay with you" Lisa asked.  
"Yeah, of course you can" Casey said smiling, Lisa smiled and Casey left.  
At the beach.  
Casey was walking up and down the beach, throwing stones into the sea when Xavier came over.  
"Hey mate" Xavier said carrying his surf board.  
"Hey Xav" Casey said turning around.  
"What's up with you?" Xavier asked.  
"What's not wrong with my life" Casey said and started walking off.  
"What do you mean" Xavier shouted to him, Casey continued walking and gave him a wave with his back to Xavier.  
After a few minutes when Xavier came out of the sea, Sasha went up to him.  
"Hey Xav" Sasha said smiling.  
"Hey Sash, I would hug you but I'm soaking" Xavier said smiling.  
"It's ok...so I seen you talking with Casey, what did he say" Sasha asked.  
"Wow...protective girlfriend...don't worry, I'm not going to steal him from you haha" Xavier joked.  
"We aren't together anymore..." Sasha said.  
"What happened?!" Xavier said shocked.  
"I don't want to get into it" Sasha said, Xavier nodded and gave her a hug.  
"What about Ash" Xavier asked.  
"I'm keeping her and not letting Casey see her" Sasha said, Xavier pulled away.  
"That's bad out Sash, not right at all" Xavier said and left disgusted.  
Sasha started to cry as she knew she was losing all her friends, Xavier,Casey,Brax,Cara,Heath,April. Everyone was disgusted with her except her family.  
At Heath and Bianca's house.  
"Yeah she just took Ash away from him" Heath said annoyed.  
"OMG, I never thought Sasha would be like that, it's not like Casey wanted to kiss Lisa" Bianca said shocked.  
"I know absolute rubbish, I swear if Casey takes Sasha back it will be the biggest mistake of his life!" Heath said getting more annoyed and punching the wall, Bianca got up and ran her hand threw Heath's hair.  
"Calm down, I don't think Casey will, he'd be a fool to take her back, him and Lisa were perfect together" Bianca said sitting on Heath's lap when he sat down. Darcy came in and saw that Heath and Bianca were discussing something important.  
"What is it dad...Bianca tell me" Darcy asked worried. Bianca got off Heath's lap.  
"Darc, it's nothing that concerns you or you need to worry about" Bianca said smiling.  
"Yeah baby, come here" Heath said patting his lap.  
"What daddy" Darcy asked walking over and sitting on Heath's lap.  
"This is about Casey right, he's having a rough time right now but he will get better but don't tell him you know as if you try to comfort him it'd make him more sad so try to make him happy, right" Heath said trying to explain.  
"Yeah okay daddy, I'm going to my room" Darcy said and hugged Heath and went out to her room. Bianca went over and kissed Heath on the lips.  
"What was that for" Heath asked with a cheeky smile on his face.  
"You were amazing with Darcy, you're going to be great with this baby" Bianca smiled.  
"I know, em...we're not going to end up like Sasha and Casey" Heath said wondering.  
"Of course not baby, I love you and we're going to stick together!" Bianca said and kissed Heath.  
At the Braxton house.  
Natalie and Brax were sitting on the sofa cuddled up watching tv.  
"I feel so sorry for Casey" Natalie said.  
"I know, yeah a beer would be good" Brax said uninterested and not taking his eyes of the tv. Natalie playfully hit his chest.  
"WHAT?" Brax asked confused.  
"I didn't ask you did you want a beer, I said I feel so sorry for Casey" Natalie said laughing.  
"Oh yeah, poor kid right, but he's moving on, he went to see Lisa and Jaymi today" Brax told Natalie.  
"Aw really, did him and Lisa sort things out" Natalie asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I hope so" Brax said smiling, he took his hand and pushed Natalie's hair behind her ear, and started to kiss her neck, Natalie was about to take Brax's shirt of when Casey walked in.  
"Take it to the bedroom" Casey said laughing, Natalie and Brax pulled away from each other awkwardly.  
"You seem in better form" Brax said.  
"Yeah, I am, oh yeah...Lisa's gonna stay here until she gets a place" Casey said and walked into his room, Brax looked at Natalie shocked!

**Will Brax be ok with Lisa staying?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, much appreciated! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and please review what you think and let me know of any suggestions you want or think should happen:-) Oh and hope you all have a happy new years and have a geat day  
**

"You got your answer" Natalie said joking.  
"Yeah, glad they sorted things out" Brax said shaking his head in denial.  
"Haha yep, do you think they're moving too fast, like they only sorted things out, I'm going to go talk to him" Natalie said and went and knocked on Casey's door.  
"Come in" Casey said, Natalie walked in and sat on the bed.  
"So, you and Lisa are back together now" Natalie started off.  
"WHAT?! We're not together, we're only friends. Her mum kicked her out so she asked to stay with us and I said yes" Casey said laughing at the start.  
"Oh ok, that's some relief, but why did her mother kick her out" Natalie asked concerned.  
"Em she was single and had a kid, I feel really bad Nat, Least Sash had somewhere to go, Lisa doesn't, and it would be a good chance to have some bonding time with Jaymi" Casey told Natalie, Natalie couldn't help smile at how generous Casey was being, he was a good kid. Natalie hugged him.  
"You're good kid Cas, don't let anybody change you" Natalie said and went out, Casey picked up his phone, he had a message from Sasha.  
**Sasha:Please please don't do this, you're turning everybody against me! JUST STOP!**  
Casey laughed to himself of how pathetic she was being, obviously he was going to want to see his child...FULL TIME!

Out in the sitting room.

Natalie went back and sat down beside Brax.  
"So...what did he say?" Brax asked.  
"He's a very good kid Brax, him and Lisa are only friends but he wants her to move in because she has nowhere to go and her mum kicked her out and for some bonding time with Jaymi" Natalie told Brax, hearing it Brax smiled.  
"This shouldn't be happening with him, I mean with Sasha" Brax said disappointed for his baby brother when someone knocked on the door.  
"Em who are you?" Brax asked the tall brown-haired woman at the door.  
"Is Casey Braxton here" She asked.  
"Em why?" Brax continued to ask.  
"I'm his lawyer, because he wants custody" She told him, Brax couldn't believe it, she looked very young to be a lawyer.  
"CASEY" Brax shouted.  
Casey came out and saw her.  
"Oh hey, come in to my bedroom and we'll talk there" Casey said leading her to the bedroom, She sat at the chair on his desk while Casey sat on his beanbag.  
"I'm Alisha, so what makes you think you have the right to get full custody of...Aisling, isn't it" Alisha said.  
"Well, my ex had her baby and I went to see it but she kissed me there, I totally pulled away, so I came home and told Sasha cause I didn't want to keep it a secret from her but she went mad and ran off and shouted at me I'll never see Ash again and I want to see my baby" Casey told her.  
"So wait, you have another child, this is going to be a tough case. Why would you think you'd get full custody" She asked Casey.  
"Em...Well...Sasha is only 16, underage, she can't take care of a child on her own" Casey said.  
"Oh really, well actually, there is something that if the father goes for full custody and the mother is under the age of 18, the mother is deemed unfit and the child goes to the father but only if the father is 18 or over" Alisha told him.  
"Really! Omg that is great, so I'll get full custody" Casey said hyper.  
"Yeah, well it's 8:00 pm I think I better go, I'll get a date for your court case and I'll get back to you, goodbye " Alisha said and left. After he heard the front door close he ran out and jumped on the sofa.  
"It's not good news..." Casey lied.  
"Aw mate, I'm sorry, maybe you can reason with Sasha" Brax said comforting him.  
"IT'S GREAT NEWS!" Casey shouted excitedly.  
"Why?" Brax asked.  
"I CAN GET FULL CUSTODY OF AISLING NO BOTHER!" Casey shouted, Natalie screamed with excitement and Brax patted Casey's back.  
"You wouldn't mind having Ash here?Right" Casey asked Brax.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I would LOVE to have Ash here, she's my niece! The same with Darcy and Jaymi" Brax told Casey. Casey smiled.  
"Actually I haven't seen Darc in a while, I'm going to go over to Heath's and Bianca's house" Casey said and left.  
"Well since we're alone now" Natalie said and went back to kissing.

At the farm-house.

Sasha is playing with Aisling and started crying. Indi went over and hugged her.  
"What's up baby" Indi asked, she always thought of her little sister as a sister/daughter/bestfriend.  
"What if Casey gets full custody, I won't be able to see Ash ever again" Sasha said crying.  
"Sash, if this is how you feel, how do you think Casey feels, you're not letting him see Ash but you're getting upset about not seeing her" Indi tried to explain to Sasha but she just stormed out.

At the beach.

Casey is walking down to Heath's house when he seen Sasha sitting on the railing, crying. He walked over to her.  
"Hi, why are you crying" Casey asked her.  
"Hey, It's nothing, why do you care anyway" Sasha asked turning around.  
"We may have broken up, but I still care about you" Casey said to her smiling.  
"Really?" Sasha said smiling.  
"Yeah, I have to go to Heath's now, then to pick up Lisa" Casey said about to walk away.  
"What do you mean pick up Lisa" Sasha asked.  
"She's staying with me, ye know, letting me see my son, anyway I don't need to explain anything to you anymore" Casey said and walked away.  
Sasha started to cry again, Xavier was walking by and walked over to her.  
"Hey, Sash what's wrong?" Xavier asked worried.  
"EVERYBODY HATES ME!" Sasha said crying, Xavier pulled her in for a hug.  
"I don't hate you" Xavier said smiling.  
Sasha pulled her head out and looked up at Xavier smiling, they just stared into each others eyes, Sasha kissed Xavier.

At Heath's house.

Casey knocked on the door and Darcy answered it, she was so happy to see Casey, she jumped into his arms for a hug, Casey carried her inside.  
"DADDY! Look who it is" Darcy shouted, still in Casey's arms.  
Heath walked out and smiled.  
"What are you doing here?" Heath asked happily, even though he didn't show it he loved when his little brother called.  
"Just thought I'd call over, how's you and Bianca doing" Casey asked.  
"We're grand, she found out how far along she's pregnant" Heath told him.  
"Yeah how far is she" Casey asked.  
"4 months, the doctor wondered why she didn't know earlier than now" Heath said laughing.  
"4 MONTHS! Wow, when are you going to tell Brax?" Casey said putting Darcy down.  
"Darc, why don't you go to bed, it's late" Heath said.  
"But Daaaaaaad, I wanna play with Casey" Darcy said refusing.  
"Do what your dad tells you, I'll come back tomorrow to play with you" Casey said smiling at her.  
"You promise?" Darcy said making sure.  
"Promise" Casey said holding out his pinky, Darcy locked hers in his, and went to bed happily.  
"You're going to be a great dad to your kids when they grow up" Heath said amazed at how good Casey handled kids.  
"Ha, I don't think so, Darc is just easy to get on with" Casey said laughing to himself.  
"Cas, Darc is not easy to get on with, believe me! Anyway why did you come here?" Heath asked.  
"To see Darc, like I told you, and I'm applying for full custody of Ash and my lawyer thinks I'll get it" Casey said.  
"Well that's great mate! I'll be behind you every step of the way" Heath said smiling.  
"Yeah but will I be able to raise her on my own" Casey said.  
"Cas, you won't be alone, you'll have me, Brax, mum, Bianca, Natalie" Heath told him.  
"Yeah you're right, thanks mate, gotta go collect Lisa, she gets out of the hospital in 30 minutes and she's staying with me and Brax" Casey said smiling going over to the door.  
"Ok mate, bye" Heath said and Casey left.

At the hospital.

Lisa is outside, dressed and has her suitcase and Jaymi in the buggy waiting for Casey, after 20 minutes he still hasn't come, she started to give up hope until she seen a tall, muscly figure walking up to her, it was Casey.  
"Hey Lis" Casey said hugging her.  
"Hey Cas, you came" Lisa said hugging back tighter.  
"Of course, I promised you I would let you stay in mine, didn't I" Casey said smiling, Lisa nodded.  
"Lets go then" Lisa said, Casey took her suitcase while Lisa pushed Jaymi.

At the beach.

"Don't look now Cas" Lisa said pointing to Sasha and Xavier.  
"I don't care to be honest" Casey said, not getting worked up.  
"You're the bigger person here Cas, you know that" Lisa said comforting him. Casey put his arm around Lisa.  
"Yeah, Lis, thanks" Casey said, Lisa looked shocked.  
"Why are you saying thanks? I should be thanking you!" Lisa said laughing.  
"No thanks for letting me see my son" Casey said smiling.  
"I have no right to stop you" Lisa said smiling.  
"Well, least you think that, He's grown so much since he was born, hard to believe he's a week old" Casey said looking at his son who was asleep, Sasha looked up to see Lisa and Casey walking. She ran up to them.  
"Cas, can I talk to you" Sasha asked him.  
"Not right now, it's late and I have to get Jaymi home to put him to bed" Casey said and walked off, Sasha whispered to herself *I still love you*

**-Will Lisa and Casey be ok living together?**

**-Danny returns to the Braxton house...but why?**

**Mary xxxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, nobody reviewed so not sure if you liked the last chapter or not:/ but anyway I am updating anyways:-) Hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think in a review or pm me any suggestion on what's going to happen or what you want to happen are more than welcome**

**Mary:-) **

Casey and Lisa just arrived at the Braxton house and are welcomed by natalie.  
"Hey guys, welcome back Lisa" Natalie said getting up and giving her a hug.  
"Hey Nat!" Lisa greeted her back.  
"Where's Brax?" Casey asked plopping down on the sofa.  
"he's gone to get take out for all of us" Natalie said smiling.  
"Yay! Cas, where do I sleep?" Lisa asked him.  
Casey got up and lead her to his bedroom.  
"There" Casey said point to his bed.  
"What? In your room!" Lisa exclaimed.  
"Yeah, while I sleep on the sofa" Casey told her.  
"No! I'll sleep on the sofa" Lisa said to him.  
"No, you won't, you need the double bed for Jaymi" Casey said thinking of his son.  
"Thanks Cas, listen, I'm sorry for causing you that accident this year" Lisa said nearly crying.  
"Hey, I've well forgotten about that, it's in the past and it's staying in the past" Casey told her smiling.  
"Thanks Cas, Jaymi is lucky to have you as a dad" Lisa said and hugged him.  
"Do I hear Brax?" Casey said running out, Lisa laughed, Casey could always smell food wherever it was, She put Jaymi into the bed and went out to where Casey, Brax and Natalie was. She sat down at the dining table, across from Casey.  
"Well welcome back Lis" Brax smiled handing her some food.  
"Thanks Brax!" Lisa said and took the plate, she really felt like home here. Casey didn't notcie her talking to him, he was too busy eating, Lisa laughed. Casey finally looked up.  
"What?" Casey asked confused. They all laughed so Casey laughed awkwardly along with them. Casey ate the last mouthful of his food and went and lied down on the sofa. Natalie finished next and went to bed, then it was Brax who went into Natalie and finally Lisa, she was going to go over and talk to Casey but he was asleep on the sofa, so she went to bed.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Danny creeped into the Braxton house, he looked around, he saw Casey, he went over to him, put his hand over Casey's mouth and stabbed him with a knife and left, Leaving Casey to die! The night passed, Casey continued to lose blood, Brax got up to get some water but all he seen was Casey sleeping peacefully.

In the morning.

Lisa got up first and sleepily went over to Casey and shoved him to get up but when she looked at her hands they were covered in blood, panicking she rolled over Casey to find him covered in blood.  
She ran into Brax's bedroom.  
"BRAX GET UP! GET UP NOW! HE'S HURT, PLEASE BRAX COME ON HE'S HURT!" Lisa shouted shaking Brax.  
He got up saw the blood on Lisa's and and grabbed her shoulders.  
"CALM DOWN LISA! Now tell me whose hurt?" Brax asked calmly.  
"It's...he...it..." Lisa tried to say.  
"Lisa, this is important, calm down and tell me!" Brax said calming her down.  
"CASEY!" Lisa shouted, Brax couldn't hack the smell of blood on his shirt so he took it off, Brax ran straight out to find the same thing that had traumatized Lisa, Casey was lying there, in a pool of his own blood...Brax's worst nightmare came true...Casey was barely breathing...that is if he was at all, Brax checked his pulse, barely anything maybe 4 beats per minute, he was losing his life, Brax was nearly in tears but he kept strong for Lisa's sake.  
"Cas, mate, wake up, come on mate, you can do it, just open your eyes, come on I believe in you, you've been through too much to give up now, please mate, I won't let and whoever done this is going to pay, I promise you that!" Brax said a tear finally rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away and coughed to clear his throat, there was no sound or movement from Casey, he started to give up hope.

_**Start of Brax's Flashback.**_

_**I went to collect Casey from school, he was six and in second class, I just got there when Casey came running out.**_

_**"Brax! Brax! Look what I got!" Casey screamed running over pulling up his jumper showing his a 'good job' sticker.**_

_**"Wow mate, I'm proud of you, why'd did you get that?" I asked smiling, proud of my baby brother.**_

_**"I got the highest mark in the class on my test" Casey said smiling. I pretended to look shocked, the face that always made Casey laugh and Casey laughed.**_

_**"Well *puts Casey down* you deserve something nice, maybe we can stop by the diner and get you an ice-cream, the ones you like" I told him, his eyes lit up.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Brax! Brax what will we do" Lisa said breaking Brax from his flashback.  
"CALL HEATH!" Brax shouted at Lisa.  
"Brax, now I'm telling you to calm down, stop shouting, Jaymi's asleep!" Lisa said, Brax just nodded.

**On the phone:**

**Lisa:HEATH! Get down here NOW! Casey has been stabbed and he's barely breathing, please I think Brax may lose it, please Heath.**

**Heath:WHAT?! I'll be down now, I'm leaving my house now**

**The phone hung up.**

**Off the phone.**

Lisa flickered through photos on her phone, until she got to one of her and Casey, the day they met.

_**Start of Lisa's flashback.**_

_**I was starting school, a new school, I don't know anybody here, I was walking through the corridors, lost when someone appeared.**_

_**"Hello, can you help me" I asked him.**_

_**"Yeah sure, I'm Casey" Casey said.**_

_**"I'm Lisa" I said back, he smiled at me and I just felt safe with him smiling at me, like nothing else mattered.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

Lisa was knocked out of her flashback with a knock on the door, when she answered it Heath just burst through the door but suddenly stopped when he seen Casey, he couldn't believe his little brother was in this state, he was breaking inside even if he didn't show it, but then he seen Brax, he could see right through Brax, his eyes watered but not came out, it was like he couldn't cry, he knew he had to stay strong for everyone! Natalie came out next wondering what all the fuss was, Brax looked up at her, she noticed his eyes as they sparkled with tears in his eyes, then she saw Heath, he was the same as Brax and then Lisa was just in tears crying, then she noticed Casey, there was blood EVERYWHERE! She wanted to go hug Brax but she knew she had to hug Lisa, she went over and put her arms around Lisa, at Natalie's touch Lisa just broke down.

**_Start of Natalie's flashback._**

**_I was starting my first day in summer bay high and was excited to have my first student with me at any moment, his name was Casey Braxton. I heard a knock on the door._**

**_"Come in" I said when a tall hark haired boy came in and sat down, he had a grumpy face on._**

**_"Well, I'm Natalie" I said smiling, he just shrugged his shoulders._**

**_"Ok, are you going to talk or not, cause I can keep you here forever!" I told him._**

**_"Fine, I'm Casey, I don't know what to talk about" Casey said, then he let a smile and I knew he'd come around to me._**

**_End of flashback._**

Heath was terrified for his little brother he wasn't being much help at all, he felt hot and flustered so he just ran out of the house, this couldn't be happening, not to him, not to Casey, this isn't supposed to be like this, he's supposed to die before Casey.

**_Start of Heath's flashback._**

**_I was 14 years old, I was jealous of my younger brother but liked to play tricks on him._**

**_"MAMMY! MAMMY" Casey cried, Cheryl came running out._**

**_"What's wrong?!" Cheryl asked._**

**_I just stood there laughing._**

**_"Heath glued my hand to my head!" Casey cried. I tried to hide my laughs but I couldn't anymore._**

**_"HEATH! How could you do this!" Cheryl shouted waking me across the head lightly._**

**_"He was annoying me he had glue in his hand so I said I'll play with him but somehow I stuck his hand on his head" I lied._**

**_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Casey shouted._**

**_"GO TO YOUR BEDROOM HEATH!" Cheryl shouted and I went but before I left Casey stuff out his tongue at me and I left_**

**_End of flashback._**

"I'm scared too Heath, but we need to stay strong Casey" A voice said behind him which brought him out of his trance.  
"I can't, Lis, you don't know how tough this is" Heath said trying not to break down, Lisa gave him a hug.  
"Come on back to the house, Natalie called the ambulance" Lisa said taking his hand leading him to the house.  
"CAN'T YOU JUST SEE I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE" Heath shouted and stormed off, Lisa didn't know what she did but it wasn't good. She walked back to the house. The ambulance had just arrived and they put Casey on a stretcher next thing the police turned up.  
"So, your brother is in a critical condition, his pulse isn't good and he has lost a lot of blood, too much blood wbut we will examine him more at the hospital, one person is aloud to go in the ambulance with him, Natalie and Brax looked at Lisa.  
"What? Me! No! What about Jaymi" Lisa said resisting.  
"I'll take him to the hospital, go on Lis, he needs you" Natalie said smiling, Lisa nodded and left in the ambulance soon followed by Brax and Natalie.

At the hospital.

Lisa rushed into the hospital beside Casey's bed, they went straight into examination, they told Lisa to wait outside a few minutes later Natalie and Brax came rushing in.  
"Hey, so what's up?" Brax asked nervously. Cheryl came straight in dragging Heath behind her.  
"Hey guys" Heath said, there was still awkwardness between Heath and Lisa but they will learn to cope with it for now.  
"Will somebody get a doctor out and tell what the hell is happening!" Cheryl shouted, then Sid came out they all stood up.  
"So doc" Brax asked Natalie put her hands around his waist to make him feel better. Cheryl put her arm around Heath while Lisa was standing there holding Jaymi's hand. Jaymi was asleep.  
"JUST TELL US" Lisa shouted out of anxiety and just sat down and hugged her knees.  
"Well, the knife punctured the kidney, an organ essential for him to live, if he were to live again like he used to he'd need a kidney transplant, but he lost a lot of blood so we'll need some of that too, other than that he is ok" Sid said going to walk away.  
"I'll give him my kidney!" Someone shouted out.

**Ooh so who wants to give Casey a kidney!? Review your ideas**

**Mary xxxxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! How are you all?! Hope you's are good! I am, thanks for your reviews, means a lot! It makes my day when someone reviews and it shows you're liking the story, thanks to people who constantly review it! Tell me ideas on what should happen! So here's the chapter:-) Enjoy it.**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brax asked the person.  
"Yeah, I'm sure, now doctor where do I go from here?" The person asked.  
"Right down here... " Sid said and started leading her down the hospital corridor and down to the surgery room Casey was in.  
"Wow, can't believe mum's doing this" Brax said to Heath, then somebody came running in.  
"How could you not call me? Am I not important enough to know my younger brother got stabbed and I went out for the weekend and come back to this, you should've called!" Cara said annoyed, she looked around and noticed Cheryl wasn't there.  
"Where's mam?" She asked.  
"Listen, we're sorry, we didn't want to upset you and have you driving home with this over your head and mum...well mum is gone to give Casey a kidney" Heath told her.  
"WHAT? SHE COULD DIE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LET HER DO THIS, WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT!" Cara shouted at Heath.  
"Well, I would've but I've got Darcy and Bianca's expecting so yeah" Heath said and Cara nodded understanding his point.  
"AND WHY COULDN'T YOU DO IT? YOU ALWAYS WANT TO PROTECT HIM!" Cara shouted at Brax this time.  
"Ehm, I would've..." Brax started but got interrupted.  
"Would've, could've, should've, it doesn't matter now, mum's in there risking her life!" Cara shouted and ran out.  
"I'll go after her" Heath said and ran out after her and grabbed her arm gently.  
"LET ME GO HEATH!" Cara shouted.  
"No, what's this outburst about?" Heath said pulling her in for a hug.  
"It's just, I've only met mum and Casey a while ago, I don't want any of them to be taken away from me, it can't be, my life is starting to look up but the moment I become happy this happens and I'm right back down to sad again" Cara said opening up to Heath.  
"They'll both be ok, if not you can punch me" Heath said laughing.  
"Well you better hope they get better" Cara smiled and walked back in.  
"Brax, I'm sorry I went mad at you, it isn't your fault" Cara said apologizing.  
"Nah, leave it Car, it's ok, I understand why you're mad, I only figured out now this is a terrible idea" Brax said but got annoyed and punched the wall, Cara glared at him to calm down.  
"Brax! There's no need for that!" Natalie said to him.  
"Yeah, Brax calm down! There's no need, you need to keep control of yourself, for Cas' sake...and Mum's sake" Cara said, gently touching Brax's arm.  
"You're right, sorry bout that, don't know what happened there" Brax said apologizing. Natalie went over and kissed him.  
"Come home, please" Natalie asked.  
"I can't Nat...what about Cas and Mum" Brax said reluctantly.  
"I'll go home with you Nat, I don't feel right keeping Jaymi out this long" Lisa said pushing the buggy out.  
"Nah, Lis, Me and Nat will take Jaymi home and you can stay here with Heath" Brax said smiling.  
"I'll go and mind Jaymi, I've always wanted to bye Heath and Lis" Cara said and walked with Natalie and Brax. Lisa went and sat beside Heath.  
"Hey, don't cry" Heath said gently wiping a tear from her eye.  
"Thanks Heath, it's kinda hard not too" Lisa said more tears forming, Heath went and got a tissue and wiped her tears again and again.  
"You should take the advice Cara gave Brax, keep control for Casey's sake!" Heath said smiling.  
"Yeah I know, I've never seen this side of you before, I mean, your caring side" Lisa said smiling.  
"Guess it only comes out to people that..." Heath started but didn't know how to finish.  
"It only come out to people that you care about, that are family..." Lisa continued.  
"Yeah, I guess so...anyway, when is this stupid operation going to be finished" Heath said starting to get annoyed.  
"They'll be done soon, I hope" Lisa said also getting impatient after hours of waiting. Sid suddenly came out of the operation room. Lisa hit Heath lightly and they both stood up, Heath took Lisa's hand.  
"Well, we have good news and bad news" Sid said.  
"The good news?" Lisa asked.  
"The good news is that the operation was successful and Casey is going to be alright" Sid said smiling.  
"And...the bad news..." Heath asked slightly scared, he was squeezing Lisa's hand.  
"The bad news is...unfortunately, the operation caused much stress on your mother...and I'm sorry but she didn't make it, your mother passed away after we took the kidney out, she's in there lying on the bed, you can go into her if you want" Sid said looking at Heath, he nodded and walked in leaving Lisa behind.  
"Where's Casey, is he awake?" Lisa asked.  
"He's in the room next to Cheryl's room and no he won't be awake till the morning" Sid said and Lisa nodded thanks.

In Cheryl's room.

Heath walked in uneasy, he felt like this wasn't happening, when he walked in his stomach twisted, he knew this day would come but he didn't think it would be this soon, it wasn't right, he knelt down beside the bed and held her hand.  
"Mum, it shouldn't be like this, whoever stabbed Casey is going to pay!" Heath said annoyed.

In Casey's room.

Lisa walked in and saw Casey lying on his bed, he looked peaceful, she went and laid on the bed beside him, she missed lying in bed beside him, she got off and sat in the chair.  
"Cas, when you wake up, you're going to find out something terrible happened, but you gotta remember that it's not your fault, it's no ones fault, it could've happened to anybody" Lisa said holding his hand looking into his closed eyes. Heath walked in, she noticed he was crying so she got up and hugged him, Heath hugged her like there was no tomorrow, but to Heath, there was no tomorrow, his life was ruined.  
"It's going to be ok Heath, you have everyone to help you, I'm here too" Lisa said pulling away from a hug.  
"Thanks Lis, you know Casey is lucky to have you in his life, even if you're not together, you're still great friends" Heath said smiling and kissed her forehead.  
"Well, I'll go call Brax while you talk to Casey" Lisa said.  
"Nah, I'll talk to him another time, you stay here" Heath said and walked out.

**On the phone.**

**Brax:Hello, Heath mate what's up?**

**Heath:It's bad, it's really bad.**

**Brax:What! What do you mean?**

**Heath:I don't want to tell you on the phone so can you please just get down here.**

**Brax:Yeah sure thing mate, I'll be down now.**

**Heath hung up the phone.**

Natalie went out to see what's wrong, she put her arm around his back.  
"What's wrong Brax" Natalie asked concerned.  
"I don't know, it's not good though, he said it's really bad" Brax said.  
"WHAT'S REALLY BAD!" Cara shouted panicking.  
"I don't know, as I said Heath just said it's really bad, anyway I'm going to the hospital now" Brax said.  
"I'm going with you" Cara said, Brax looked at Natalie and she nodded.  
"Go ahead, family first, least I get to mind the little munchkin" Natalie said smiling and went into Casey's/Lisa's room.

In the hospital.

Heath is pacing up and down waiting for Brax and then he sees Brax and Cara.  
"HEATH! What's up, is there something wrong with Casey?" Brax asked.  
"No, Casey's fine, he'll wake up in the morning, but it's mum" Heath said, Cara suddenly perked up and pushed in front of Brax.  
"What's up with mum" Cara asked worried, not prepared for what Heath was going to say.  
"Car, mum's dead, she passed away in the surgery" Heath said.  
Cara didn't know whether to be cry or get angry.  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T STOP HER! Why didn't you stop her!" Cara said angry turning to Brax then ran out crying, she ran out to the beach and her legs got weak and she fell, someone came over to her.  
"I don't want to talk to anyone" She said before looking at who it was.  
"Are you sure, you look pretty upset, talk to me if you want" He said sitting down beside her.  
"Thanks, it's just, I found out my mum died" Cara said crying, the guy put his arm around her and hugged Cara.  
"It'll be ok, you have loads of people to support you sure" He said.  
"Yeah, I'm Cara by the way" Cara said smiling.  
"I'm Dex, do you want to walk it off" Dex asked, Cara smiled and nodded.  
"I guess you were close with your mum" Dex said.  
"Kinda, but even if I didn't meet her ever she's still my mum, I'm gonna cry" Cara said kicking the sand.  
"What do you mean?" Dex asked.  
"Well, when I was a baby, I got kidnapped but then I escaped and asked around and they said my mum was here, so I came and here she was along with 3 brothers!" Cara said.  
"Really! Wow that's a story, whats your mums name?" Dex asked.  
"Cheryl Braxton and my brothers are Casey,Heath and Brax/Darryl Braxton" Cara said.  
"Wait, Casey's your brother!" Dex said shocked.  
"Yeah, why d'you know him?" Cara asked.  
"Yeah, my sister is Sasha" Dex said.  
"What?! I never knew, now you probably don't want to talk to me" Cara said looking away.  
"What!? NO, whatever is happening between Casey and Sash, is nothing to do with me and you being friends" Dex said pulling her face up gently with his fingers to look her in the eye.  
"Really, thanks, you know I really hadn't made friends in this town, you're my first one that isn't Sasha or Lisa" Cara said smiling.  
"Well then I'll gladly be your friend" Dex said giving her a hug.  
"What's this?!" A girl said annoyed walking up to her.  
"Oh hey April" Dex said smiling.  
"Don't 'Oh hey April' me, who is this girl" April said annoyed, fearing her boyfriend was cheating on her.  
"Oh this is Cara, be kind to her April, her mother died today, I was being a friendly ear" Dex said, April loosened up.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm April, I didn't know, you new in town never seen you before" April said.  
"It's ok, I understand, Yeah kinda been here a good while haha but yeah" Cara said.  
"Whose your mother?" April asked.  
"Cheryl Braxton" Cara said looking down.  
"Excuse me a minute, I need to talk to Dex" April said with a fake smile and grabbed Dex and pulled him over.  
"What?!" Dex said.  
"She's a Braxton, I'm pretty Sasha would like you being friends with a Braxton" April said annoyed.  
"April! She's lost her mother, and I told her Casey and Sasha wouldn't interfere with our relationship, I said it doesn't matter what's happening with them we'll be friends!" Dex told April.  
"Fine, but know this, I won't talk to her, I won't be friendly with her, I won't think to her, for Sasha's sake" April said and walked off. Cara walked up to him.  
"I'm sorry if I caused fusion with your girlfriend" Cara said.  
"It's ok, we've been having problems since we got back together" Dex said both hands in his shorts pockets.  
"I'm so sorry, I made it worse though, didn't I" Cara said, Dex took her hand and looked into her eyes.  
"Listen to me, NO!" Dex said staring into her eyes thoughtfully, with his other hand on her cheek, she pushed her cheek into his hand.  
"I should go back to the hospital" Cara said going to pull away but Dex pulled her back and kissed her.

At the Braxton house.

Natalie is there, feeding Jaymi, still no call from Brax, she was getting worried but she didn't want to call when a knock came at the door.  
"Oh hi, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked.  
"I'm here to see Casey, please let me in" Sasha asked.  
"Come in but he's not here" Natalie asked.  
When Sasha walked in she noticed the baby and played with him for a bit before asking who he was.  
"Whose the baby, is he your nephew or something" Sasha asked smiling.  
"Eh...Sash, it's Casey's...and Lisa's baby" Natalie said awkwardly.  
"Oh...right, so Lisa's staying here, all good" Sasha said lying.  
"He's not with her, they're only friends" Natalie said.  
"Oh no, I don't care, I mean I do, it's just we're not together anymore so he can date who he wants!" Sasha said not showing she was heartbroken but Natalie saw.  
"Ok, but Casey is in the hospital" Natalie said.  
"WHAT! Is he ok?" Sasha said standing up.  
"I don't know, he had a kidney transplant because someone stabbed him, but Heath called Brax to the hospital saying that something really bad happened, so I don't know if that was for Casey" Natalie said.  
"Omg, I feel awful, I-I-I have to go" Sasha said.  
"WAIT! Why do you feel awful?" Natalie asked but she just left.

At the hospital.

Heath and Brax were getting worried, it just turned 11:00 pm and still no sign of Cara.  
"I'm going out to look for her" Heath said and left.  
Brax went into Cheryl's room.  
"Mum, I shouldn't of let you do this, Cara's right, this is my fault! I can't even be here, I can't be in here with the guilt" Brax said and left for Casey's room.  
"Hey Cas, least you'll be alright, tomorrow you'll wake up and we'll have you back, this shouldn't happened to you either, I just need to find out who done this and he'll be wiped out" Brax said, then he said good bye and left, he couldn't hack staying in there.

Outside where Heath was.

Heath had gone to the beach in search for Cara, he went and saw her with Dex, he went up to them.  
"Car, I've been worried, what the hell was that up there, like you had NO right to shout at Brax, and now he feels so guilty that it's his fault, was he in there doing the surgery, NO! Was he the surgeon? NO! So stop blaming him! You realize he's lost his mother as well, so have I and so has Casey, not only you so stop making this all about YOU!" Heath said annoyed.  
"How dare you, I'm not making this all about me, It IS Brax's fault, no doubt" Cara said back.  
"Oh he couldn't stop mum even if she tried, and he didn't cause you know he was there longer than any of us with mum, if she wanted to do something NOTHING could stop her, even Brax" Heath said, Cara looked shocked and realized something.  
"You're right, I guess cause I only knew her like a few months and yet it doesn't matter for me, I'm going home, but home isn't to the Braxton house!" Cara said and stormed off. Heath ran after her.  
"CARA, CARA, COME BACK, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT" Heath shouted and ran after her, pulled her gently by the arm around to him.

**Oh drama yet again in the Braxton household! Sorry Apex fans! I love Dex and April I just thought I'd try something different:-) **

**Read and Review, please please please!**

**Mary xxxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**OMG guys! I haven't updated this in ages! I'm sooooo sorry! I tried make this as long as I could, every time I had it written it wouldn't save or my laptop would shut down without me saving!**

**hope you enjoy this(Sorry for mistakes, didn't proof read)**

Cara sniffled, Heath pulled her out of the hug.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's just hormones yeah know, with mam dying and..." Cara started, Heath gave a little smile.  
"And Dex, yeah I seen you! You do know he has a girlfriend" Heath said.  
"Yeah...he seems really nice, like really really nice, I kinda like him" Cara smiled, Heath laughed and hugged her.

At the hospital.

Lisa is still sitting beside Casey and Sasha walks in not knowing Lisa was in there.  
Lisa stood up.  
"What are you doing here" Lisa said standing her ground.  
"Seeing Casey, what about you" Sasha said standing her ground too.  
"I've been here since the moment he was brought in here!" Lisa said smirking.  
"Well, I just feel bad" Sasha said teary eyed.  
"Don't play bullshit with me" Lisa said annoyed.  
"Don't talk to me like that!" Sasha shouted.  
"Calm down and stop shouting! Casey might wake up and the first thing he hears is you shouting so LEAVE!" Lisa said calmly.  
"Fine, but I will be back when Casey is awake, I assure you!" Sasha said and left.  
Lisa sat back down and Casey's hand started moving.  
"Casey, Casey, Cas, you awake?" Lisa said moving closer to the bed smiling.  
"Y-yeah" Casey said struggling and opening his eyes "L-L-Lisa"  
"Yeah it's Lisa, I'm here" Lisa said smiling, Casey took her hand and smiled.  
"Are you ok?" Casey said.  
"Casey, don't worry about me, I'm grand, how are feeling?" Lisa asked more worried about Casey.  
"Yeah, my side kinda hurts, what happened?" Casey asked.  
"You don't know, well I don't know if I should tell you..." Lisa said hesitating.  
"Tell me, please Lis" Casey said.  
"Ok, you had a kidney transplant because you were stabbed in the middle of the night and your mum gave you her kidney..." Lisa said not wanting to tell him the next part.  
"Really, can I see her?" Casey asked.  
"Casey, I don't know how to tell you but your mum, died in surgery" Lisa said waiting for the reaction. His eyes filled with confusion and tears, Lisa sat up beside him and took his hand.  
"Casey, are you ok" Lisa asked worried.  
"No of course not, my mother's dead because of me, why couldn't I die instead" Casey said guilty, Lisa sat up with shock in eyes.  
"DON'T SAY THAT CASEY! You should be alive, you ARE alive, and I couldn't be happier! You have Jaymi, he loves you so much, Brax, Heath, Natalie, Cara! Your mum" Lisa said.  
"Where is is Jaymi?! And they probably hate me, wish I was dead, I know you're lying" Casey said.  
"Casey please! You're worrying me, please just be happy you're alive, this isn't your fault, you couldn't predict the surgery!" Lisa said.  
"Yeah, ok, whatever. Where's Jaymi" Casey said.  
"I don't believe you, say you promise you won't do anything, promise me Casey! And he's with Natalie, I'll call her and get her to bring him over, would you like that?" Lisa said getting more and more worried.  
"I promise Lis, why do you care anyway, I mean we're not together and yeah please" Casey said smiling.  
"Casey I care about you, you gave me a home twice when I needed one, and I done terrible stuff and you over looked it, there's so many more reasons, to many to and I'll call Natalie now" Lisa said smiling. Casey hugs her tightly, Lisa doesn't resist.  
"Lis, I love you" Casey said.  
"I love you too Cas, you're a great mate" Lisa said smiling.  
"No, I mean I love love you" Casey said smiling, Lisa looked a bit confused until Casey kissed her.  
"Are you sure Cas" Lisa said smiling.  
"Yeah,I never stopped loving you" Casey said smiling and Lisa nodded.  
"I didn't stop loving you either, I'm gonna go call Nat and tell her to bring Jaymi over" Lisa said smiling and left, but straight after Sasha came in.  
"Hi" Sasha said quietly.  
"Why are you here?" Casey asked not forgetting what she done.  
"I'm sorry, I thought, I just feel guilty for fighting with you I mean life's too short, you could've died" Sasha said taking advantage of his vulnerability.  
"Sash, you don't think I know that! But you took my child away, I can never forgive you, ever Sash...I don't know maybe in the future but right now it's never" Casey said not looking her in the eye.  
"Ok, if that's how you feel, I guess you're going to run back to Lisa now, heh, you probably never loved me" Sasha said smirk.  
"Why are you doing this?" Lisa said standing behind Sasha, she turned around.  
"Don't think it's any of your business" Sasha said.  
"He only woke up out of a surgery and your bugging him, I hate to say this but he did love you but you lost him, and you just can't except that can you, you want to win all the time, but you LOST! So just go" Lisa said annoyed.  
Sasha gave her a death look. Lisa stared at her till she left, then she walked over to Casey.  
"You ok Cas" Lisa asked smiling.  
"Yeah I'm grand, I don't really care about what she does anymore" Casey said, side smiling. Brax and Natalie and Jaymi ran in.  
"Hey mate, you're up" Brax said smiling.  
Lisa went over and took Jaymi.  
"Yeah, I am, thank God! Can I hold Jaymi" Casey said holding out his hands. Lisa brought Jaymi over and handed him to Casey.  
"Wow, my baby boy, feels like I haven't seen you in a long time" Casey said smiling, looking down at him.  
"He kept crying when I had him, then when he came here and saw you two he stopped" Natalie said smiling.  
"He knows who his parents are" Brax said smiling. Lisa smiled and sat down beside Casey on his bed and let Jaymi grab hold of her finger. Casey put his arm around Lisa and kissed her cheek. Brax and Natalie looked at each other confused, they thought Casey and Lisa were only friends.  
"Em, what? I thought you two were only friends" Brax said laughing a bit.  
"Funny story, we're together now, it's better for us and for Jaymi" Casey said smiling.  
"Well, I'm glad for you" Natalie said, she looked at Brax, who didn't like the idea but he smiled anyway.  
"Congratulations, well we better head, you coming with us Lis?" Brax asked smiling, Lisa got off the bed.  
"Em...nah, but could you take Jaymi home" Lisa asked, she looked at Casey who nodded and Lisa took Jaymi off Casey and handed him to Brax and Brax and Natalie left. Casey's phone rang.

**On the phone.**

**Casey: Hello.**  
**Casey's lawyer: Hey, Cas, it's Alisha.**  
**Casey:Oh hi Alisha.**  
**Alisha:I've got good news.**  
**Casey:Yeah, what is it?**  
**Alisha:I've talked to the child care center, told them your story, and they think Sasha is unfit, that she gets angry too quickly, and of her record of the Stu lad, you have gotten full custody of Aisling.**  
**Casey:What, you serious, does Sasha know.**  
**Alisha:Yeah, she does, we called her a few minutes ago and she has to pack Aisling's things and have her ready for 10 am tomorrow.**  
**Casey:What, no strings attached, that easy!**  
**Alisha:That easy, enjoy your new life with Ash, goodbye Casey.**  
**Casey:Thanks for all your help, I couldn't have got anywhere near where I am now without you, goodbye.**

After Casey hung up the phone Lisa went over to him and sat down on his bed and hugged him.  
"Who was that" Lisa asked.  
"It was Alisha my lawyer" Casey said smiling, Lisa sat up.  
"What did she want?" Lisa asked.  
"You won't believe it, I'm getting full custody of Ash" Casey said excitedly.  
"WHAT! Omg, yay!" Lisa said excited and hugged him tightly.  
"I know, you don't mind do you?" Casey asked quietly.  
"Why would I mind, I'm absolutely thrilled, I'm going to go home get some new clothes for tomorrow and come straight back!" Lisa said tried to swiftly kiss him but Casey pulled her back and made her swift kiss a long kiss, Lisa pulled back laughing and walked out of the room, she was walking down to the braxton house when a women around her 30's stopped her.  
"Are you Lisa?" She asked, she had a Irish accent.  
"Em...yeah, who are you" Lisa asked confused.  
"Lisa" The woman said and smiled.  
"You're creeping me out, who the hell are you?" Lisa said getting freaked out.  
"Lisa, I'm your mother" She said.  
"What, I don't have a mother (Turning around), I got told my mother died, that's why I was fostered and my dad ran off" Lisa said looking at the ground.  
"Lis, your nanny made me give you away cause I was 16 and I couldn't raise a child, my real name is Lorraine" Lorraine said to Lisa, she turned back around to fce Lorraine.  
"I-I-I'm sorry, I have to go, my boyfriend's in hospital and I have to get back to him as soon as I can" Lisa said and walked away fastly.  
Lorraine just stood there, watching her daughter walk away.

At the Braxton house.

Lisa ran in panting from walking too fast, Brax was on the sofa, he heard Lisa cry against the door softly, she didn't notice Brax, Brax quietly stood up and walked over to her and rubbed her back.  
"Something wrong?" Brax asked worriedly.  
"No, I'm just...worried about Casey" Lisa said lying.  
"I know it's not that, you were fine around him earlier, what is it" Brax said seeing right threw her.  
"All my life, I wanted to know who my mum is, she wasn't there when I needed her most, now I don't need her, she turns up, I don't want her, she abandoned me" Lisa said annoyed and upset.  
"What, is your mum in town?" Brax asked.  
"Yeah she is, I don't know, I look like her, I don't want to, I always thought my mum was dead, I always got told my mum was dead, how do I know she's actually my mum!?" Lisa said frantic.  
"Calm down!" Brax said holding her arms, looking her in the eye "It couldn't be the worst thing to have your mum around"  
"YES IT WOULD! You don't know, she'll take me back with her, I bet you!" Lisa said annoyed.  
"She can't do that!" Brax said.  
"YEAH SHE CAN, I'm not 18 yet, I'm 17 so she can do what she likes" Lisa said, someone knocked at the door, Brax went over and answered it.  
"Can I help you?" Brax said to the person,he didn't know, standing at the door.  
"Yeah, is Lisa here" The person said, Lisa perked up walked up and stead behind Brax, she couldn't believe her mum followed her here.  
"Lisa, I came to take you back, you're going to come home with me" Lorraine said.  
"WHAT NO!" Lisa shouted, Lorraine got out a sheet and gave it to Lisa, she read it in shock.  
"You got a court order saying I have to go with you and if I don't go with you, I'll be forced on the plane" Lisa said shouting.  
"Better pack your stuff" Lorraine said about to walk in but Brax pushed her back.  
"You'll wait out here" Brax said and slammed the door in her face. Lisa ran and hugged Brax.  
"Thank you Brax for everything, please, take care of Jaymi" Lisa said crying and walked into Casey's room, where Natalie was, Lisa got a suitcase and started packing, Jaymi was asleep.  
"Wow, what are you doing" Natalie asked worried.  
"I have to go home...my mum came and is making me go home with her, she has a court order in everything, saying I'm too young and I can't stay here because you're not blood relatives" Lisa said finishing her packing and zipped her bag up. Natalie ran over and hugged her.  
"I'm going to miss you Natalie!" Lisa sobbed.  
"I'm going to miss you too Lis" Natalie said starting to cry, Lisa went over to Jaymi, she held his hand for a minute and gave him a kiss on the head and left Casey's room.  
She walked out and Brax was there, she hugged him again and she felt him put something in her pocket, she pulled it out and it was money.  
"No Brax, I can't" Lisa said pushing it back at him, Brax just closed Lisa's hand with the money in it.  
"I insist, just in case you run out of money for food or clothes" Brax said smiling. Lisa nodded and walked to the door.  
"Bye" Lisa whispered hardly, trying not to cry again. She opened the door and walked out.  
"Took your time, didn't you" Lorraine said pushing her towards the taxi.  
"I need to make one stop, please, just one" Lisa said, Lorraine nodded.  
"Where to?" Lorraine asked.  
"The hospital" Lisa said to the driver, the driver nodded.

At the hospital.

Lisa got out of the taxi, Lorraine did too.  
"YOU STAY HERE!" Lisa shouted at Lorraine.  
"No way, you'll try a runner" Lorraine said and walked in behind Lisa.  
Lisa walked slowly to Casey's room and stopped outside it.  
"Wait here, I want to speak to him alone" Lisa scouled and walked inside and closed the door.  
Casey looked up and smiled.  
"You were quick(Notices small crying, gets out of bed) Are you ok Lis" Casey said walking up behind her, she nodded her head sideways, saying no.  
"No Cas, my mum came here today" Lisa said turning around.  
"What, but that's a good thing, you always told me you wanted to meet your mum" Casey said confused.  
"Yeah, but now I don't need her, she's taking me back to Ireland with her, I can't come back Cas" Lisa said sobbing, hugging Casey tight, Casey was speechless, shocked, his eyes started to get teary but he wiped them away quickly.  
"What, no Lisa, my life only got good, well, I mean with me getting Ash, I thought we were going to be a family, You, me, Jaymi and Ash, and yeah what about Jaymi" Casey said, his throat started to get sore, sore with pain from his heart.  
"I know, that's what I thought, but she has a court order making me go back, I'm leaving you with Jaymi, I'm not bringing him to Ireland, never, not a chance in hell" Lisa said crying, Lorraine banged on the door and shouted 'hurry up' and Casey pulled Lisa back and kissed her passionately, Lisa pulled away, Casey wouldn't let go of her hand until he couldn't hold it anymore, she walked out and the door closed behind her.  
"Ireland is nice, you'll like it" Lorraine said smiling.  
"I HATE IRELAND ALREADY! I like my life here, I love everyone, my boyfriend...MY SON!" Lisa shouted at Lorraine, Lorraine stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
"Your son! You have a son, and you think I'm going to let you stay" Lorraine said and grabbed Lisa's wrist and pulled her, when they were leaving, Heath and Cara walked in, Lisa pulled from Lorraine's grip and ran over and hugged Cara.  
"What's this about" Cara said smiling, Lisa just shook her head crying and ran over to Heath and hugged him tight, he looked at Cara who looked just as confused as Heath did, they heard Lorraine shout Lisa and then Lisa ran out.  
"We'll ask Casey" Heath said walking down the corridor.  
"But she seemed really upset, I've never seen her like that before" Cara said worried, and she walked into Casey's room to find him glooming in the corner beside the window, looking out.  
"I don't want to see anyone" Casey said depressed.  
"What's with Lisa?" Cara asked.  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE" Casey said annoyed.  
"Mate, we're just worried about Lisa" Heath said walking over to him.  
"Don't come near me, everything I love is getting taken away from me!" Casey shouted.  
"Cas, I want to help you what's wrong?" Cara said walking over slowly to him and hugging him slowly, he broke down crying. Heath just stood there awkwardly.  
"Lisa, she's gone, her mum showed up and now she's gone, her mum is taking her to Ireland by court order!" Casey said crying.  
"Casey, I'm so sorry, the funeral is tomorrow, you don't have to go if you don't feel like it" Cara said to him, Heath stepped further in.  
"Yeah, you don't, Mum would understand.  
"No! I want to go so I'll go, it's my own mum" Casey said standing up and going over to his bed.  
"Ok, well Casey, me and Heath are going to go get stuff ready for tomorrow" Cara said and went over and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, Heath nodded and patted him on the back and left and closed the door behind him, Casey turned out the light and he was in complete darkness...

The next morning...

Brax and Natalie got ready and went to the hospital to get Casey ready, Natalie had Jaymi in her hands walking in, Brax walked in to find Casey still asleep in his bed.  
"Cas, Cas, wake up, we don't have time" Brax said gently pushing him to wake him up.  
"What, ok" Casey said and grabbed the clothes and walked to the bathroom, Natalie set Jaymi down on the bed.  
"How do you think he's doing" Natalie said walking over to Brax, hugging him.  
"How you you think he's doing, he lost the mother of his child, his girlfriend...the love of his life!" Brax said annoyed at Lorraine, Casey walked back in ready.  
"I'm ready, let's go" Casey said, he was getting let out today.  
"Okay let's go" Brax said and helped Casey out and Natalie followed with Jaymi.

At the church.

Heath and Cara met Casey, Brax and Natalie at the church, there wasn't many there, only a few of Cheryl's co-workers, Braxton family from Mangrove river that they never see and a few of the riverboys, Casey walked straight into the church and sat down.  
"What's up with him?" Lara Braxton asked, she was the Braxton's cousin.  
"Well, his mum died and he thinks it's his fault" Brax said, Heath didn't like Lara so he didn't go near her, he just stood beside Cara talking, Lara went over to him.  
"Heath" Lara said smiling cheekily.  
"Lara" Heath said smiling the same way.  
"See you got yourself a girl, thought you never would" Lara said mockingly.  
"Who, Cara nah she's our sister, that's my girlfriend" Heath said pointing to Bianca who just pulled up, lucky for him, He walked over to Bianca and kissed her swiftly.  
"You feeling ok?" Bianca asked him, walking up holding his hand.  
"Yeah, I'm just worried bout Cas at the moment, Lisa got taken back to Ireland with her mum who turned up with a court order making Lisa go with her, he's pretty down now" Heath said gripping Bianca's hand tightly.  
"Omg, is he ok, wait obviously he's not ok" Bianca said shocked.  
"I don't know, I hope he will be" Heath said shaking his head in worry.  
"Oh so this is your girl" Lara said walking up to them.  
"Yeah, she's pregnant too" Heath said grinning, knowing that'd annoy Lara.  
They walked into the church, everyone was tired, it was 8:30 am.

In the church.

The funeral has been going on for 40 minutes, it's nearly over and the priest calls up her sons and daughters to come up and say some words.  
"She was our mum, what more can I say, she was amazing, she took care of us, she was annoying sometimes, but eh you put up with it for family" Brax said smiling, and walked down to the coffin and said his goodbyes quietly.  
"I loved my mum, to see her in that coffin doesn't seem right, but the time comes for all of us and that's the weird thing, you never know when it's your time, goodbye mum" Heath said and done the same thing Brax done.  
"I don't think anybody knows who I am, I'm Cheryl's daughter, I only met her a while ago but to see her gone so soon kills me, it shouldn't be like this, it's wrong!" Cara said and left the altar and went down beside Brax and Heath who were beside the coffin. It was Casey's turn, he coughed before he spoke.  
"I haven't had a good week, I've had 2 people I love taken away from me, my mum, it's too early for her to go, she shouldn't be dead...I should be..." Casey started then he paused when he saw Danny come through the door "I got stabbed and she gave me her kidney, I'm so greatful for that, I want to thank everyone here, my mum's co-workers, the river-boys, all the Braxton family that we haven't seen in years come down to summer bay for her...but there is one person who shouldn't be here, who never cared for mum, I know you all know who I'm talking about, the person knows I'm talking about him, a bit of advice, get out, you never cared for mum like everybody else in the church did, goodbye mum and I'm sorry" Casey finished staring at Danny, walked down to the coffin and kissed his mum's head, the coffin lid was closed and Heath, Brax, Luke(Cheryl's brother) and John(Cheryl's other brother), Casey was too weak to carry the coffin, it would've been dangerous as well, so he stayed with Cara.

At the graveyard.

The coffin went down into the ground and one by one everyone left, until there was only Cara, Casey, Heath, Brax, Natalie and Bianca.  
Bianca and Heath left first, then Brax and Natalie, it was only Cara and Casey left, they sat on the ground talking about her, Casey telling Cara stories about her when they were younger, then they heard footsteps coming up behind them, they looked behind them and it was Danny...

**Ooh do you think Casey knows Danny stabbed him, poor Lisa, will she be back?**

**Next chapter:**

**-Casey gets reunited with Aisling.**

**-Danny, Cara and Casey have a 'talk' **


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Sad to say this is my last chapter:-( I had two chapters but cause the chapters were so short I decided to put them both into one, I'll say chapter 39 and then when chapter 39 is finished I'll do another A/N and say chapter 40 and chapter 40 is the last one, hope you like the last two chapters! I'm gonna miss writing this!.**

**Chapter 39**

Casey and Cara stood up quickly.  
"What do you want!" Casey said annoyed.  
"Visiting my wife's grave, eh" Danny said sneakily.  
"You were no husband to mum, you were barely around, and if you were around, you were drunk!" Casey said in a quiet angry voice.  
"You're right, son! How is that 'stab' wound" Danny said smiling evilly.  
"Wait, how do you know, none of us told yo...Danny! IT WAS YOU!" Casey shouted.  
Cara stood there shocked, she didn't know her dad at all, but she knew she didn't like him!  
"How could you!" Cara shouted at him running up to him and pushing him. Casey ran up and pulled Cara away and just before Danny hit her Casey pushed her aside and got hit himself.  
"You're a wimp Danny" Casey said whipping the blood of his lip.  
"ONLY A WIMP WOULD TRY AND HIT HIS OWN DAUGHTER, I don't care if you hit me, but you don't hit Cara, I'll die before I let you hurt her!" Casey shouted pointing at Cara every few seconds, Cara walked over to Casey and hugged him.  
"Two softies ye are, I'm not going to waste my time on you two" Danny hissed and walked away, staggering every few steps.  
"Thank you" Cara said smiling int Casey's eyes.  
"Don't worry about it, you're my sister, would've done the same for Heath or Brax" Casey said smiling back at her.  
"I admire you Casey, you got stabbed, your girlfriend was forced to move to Ireland, your mum died and you got beat up by your dad and you still manage to smile" Cara said amazed, Casey just shrugged his shoulders and walked away fastly, Cara realized how stupid she was bringing Lisa up, she felt so stupid.  
"Casey I'm sorry!" Cara said running up to him.  
"You don't need to be sorry" Casey said.  
"Listen, I know how much Lisa being away is killing you! She's been gone 1 day, yet you can't live without her, I have enough savings to fly us both to Ireland" Cara said smiling, Casey turned around with a happy shocked expression on his face.  
"What, Car, you'd give up your saving so we can go get Lisa...NO! I can't take it, it'll be hopeless anyway, she could be anywhere in Ireland, it would be hopeless" Casey said depressed.  
"You sure you don't want to" Cara said making sure.  
"Jeez Cara, I said no!" Casey said annoyed and walked off fast.  
"Casey...wait" Cara said quietly.

At the beach.

Casey is walking the beach annoyed, when he see's a tall, blonde girl running frantically after her dog, he decides to help, he runs after the dog and jumps on the big labrador lightly to stop him running, he grabbed the dog's collar and started to pet the dog, the girl ran up to him.  
"Thank you so much!" She said smiling, catching her breath.  
"Anytime, you sure you can handle him?" Casey said smiling standing up.  
"What! Yeah of course, it's just the guys up there were pretending to pet her but they took her lead of and she ran after the birds" She said pointing back at them.  
"Who those guys" Casey said nodding his head over to a group of guys joking and messing.  
"Yeah" She said, Casey walked fastly over to them.  
"What are you doing" She asked walking after him.  
"They can't do that to innocent girls like you, you're new right" Casey said.  
"Yeah I am, but you'll get beat up" She said panicking, Casey turned around to her.  
"Trust me! I can handle it" Casey said and walked up to them.  
"Look at this prune" One of the guys said laughing.  
"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT TO HER" Casey shouted.  
"Aw look at the baby acting tough" Another guy mocked, Casey's anger boiled until he couldn't hold it in, he punched him in the face, the other guys looked shocked.  
"Who let her dog of the lead" Casey said looking around at them all, none of them would confess.  
"ANSWER ME OR YOU'LL BE LIKE YOUR MATE OVER THERE!" Casey shouted.  
"It was me, what are you going to do about it" The biggest one said, Casey felt about scared of him but didn't show it.  
"Go say sorry to her" Casey said getting closer to him, looking him in the eye.  
"What if I don't" He said laughing, Casey went to punch him but he just caught Casey's hand, and then gave Casey a punch to knock him unconscious.  
"HEY!" The girl of the group said, she came out from behind them all, and it was Indi, she started hanging out with them ever since Romeo left her to go to India.  
"I'm sorry, I asked him not to" The girl said, Indi was kneeling down looking at his face.  
"It's not you're fault, you can go now if you want, I'll take care of him" Indi said not looking at her, she nodded then walked off down the beach with her labrador.

A few hours later.

Casey is waking up.  
"Lisa...Lisa...Lisa" Casey mutters.  
"Casey! CASEY!" Indi said holding his face.  
"Indi?" Casey said sitting up, shaking himself.  
"Yeah, it is" Indi said smiling.  
"Where's the other girl?" Casey asked.  
"Oh I told her to leave, she didn't have to stay" Indi said helping Casey stand up.  
"Oh okay, can you take me home, I feel dizzy" Casey said.  
"Of course!" Indi said smiling, she helped him, she put his arm around her neck and she held Casey up by holding him around the waist.  
Sasha was at the top of the beach looking at them, was her sister betraying her? Nah! Indi would never...or would she?

At the Braxton house.

Indi walked Casey into his bedroom and set him down on his bed, Indi helped him under the covers and Casey turned over and fell asleep, Casey groaned as he turned over to face her.  
"Thank you" Casey whispered.  
"Anytime, I'm always here to help, I'm like Dex, it doesn't matter what happened between you and Sash, I'm here" Indi said smiling, Casey sat up and realized something, just then the door knocked, Casey got up and answered it, he smiled.  
"Thank you! Hey...Ash!" Casey said taking Aisling and smiling.  
"Take care of her" The social worker said and left, Casey closed the door and turned around to see Indi shocked.  
"What is this?" Indi said pointing to Aisling.  
"I'm minding her full-time now, but don't worry, I'll let you all see her, Sash too, I'm not going to do what she did to me" Casey said smiling.  
"But still, this will kill Sasha" Indi said to him worried.  
"How do you think I felt when Sasha too her away from me and wouldn't let me see her!" Casey pointed out, Indi's face dropped in realization.  
"I guess... by the way she's 6 months old tomorrow" Indi said and was about to walk out.  
"Don't you think I know that, she's my daughter, of course I'd know that" Casey said and closed the door on Indi, but just as he closed the door Brax and Natalie walked in with Jaymi, who was 3 months last week.  
Natalie stopped and looked at Aisling shocked.  
"What, how is Aisling here" Natalie asked smiling.  
"I got full custody!" Casey said smiling handing her to Natalie and taking up Jaymi, he wasn't on bottles anymore, he was on food! So was Aisling, then Heath and Bianca walked in, Bianca was 4 months pregnant now, Casey couldn't believe how fast time was going by, Aisling, Jaymi, Brax and Natalie, Heath, Bianca and Darcy, then him, who only has his children!.

The next day at nighttime.

Heath, Casey and Brax were sitting on the couch having some beers, while Darcy, Natalie, Cara and Bianca were doing girl stuff and Jaymi and Aisling were sleeping.  
"Hey Darcy" Casey said getting up and walking over to the 10-year-old, it was her birthday today.  
"Yeah?" Darcy asked smiling.  
"I have a surprise for you, for your birthday" Casey said smiling.  
"Really what is it?" Darcy asked walking over to him.  
"Your Daddy and Mammy's going to kill me but hey, you're only a child once" Casey said laughing, Bianca and Heath shifted and looked at each other cautiously. Casey led Darcy out the back, for a few minutes there was silence, then Darcy came running in with a puppy!  
"Daddy! Mammy!" Darcy said running in holding the pup.  
"Casey!" Heath exclaimed.  
"Casey you shouldn't have" Bianca said pointing to the dog in disbelief.  
"Yes Casey, you shouldn't have!" Heath said again.  
"It's no problem to me, she's my only niece, need to spoil her" Casey said smiling, A knock came at the door, Casey opened it and it was the post-man with a package marked 'Darcy'  
"It's for you Darcy" Casey said smiling and closing the door, Darcy grabbed it off Casey and ripped the paper off it, it was a doll with curly hair and a pink dress, then Darcy read the card.  
"Who's it from?" Casey asked smiling.  
"Em..." Darcy said weary.  
"Who is it from Darc" Heath said, Darcy took a deep breath.  
"It's from Lisa" Darcy said, Casey's face dropped, Lisa!  
"What, what do you mean" Asked Casey.  
"The card says:  
_ Dear Darcy, _  
_ Happy birthday, I miss you so much! I wish I was there, life is terrible here, I miss you, Jaymi, Heath, Brax, Natalie...but most of all Casey, please tell him I miss him, Anyway, I hope you like your Irish dancing doll, it's supposed to be a doll version of you, I brought you photo to this shop that makes dolls and gave it to them and they made the doll look as much as you as they possibly could! I would love to be there with you now to give it to you in person but I can't, maybe...someday I'll come back, hopefully._  
_ Miss you loads, lots of love_  
_ Lisa xxxxxxxxx_  
That's what it says" Darcy said looking at Casey whose face looked depressed.  
"I'm going to go on a walk" Casey said and walked out.  
"I didn't mean for it to upset him" Darcy said crawling into Heath's lap and digging her head into his chest, Heath stroked her hair gently.  
"I know Darc, I know" Heath said and kissed her forehead.

At the beach.

Casey walked out into the sea, thinking of the memories him and Lisa had, their first kiss was actually in this sea.

_Flashback:_

_"don't mind her Cas,she's trying to make you jealous" Lisa said,taking Casey's hand_  
_"but I just-" Casey said but Lisa interrupted him_  
_"come here she's looking" Lisa kissed him,Casey pulled away with a smile._

_Flashback over._

Casey laughed at the thought of their first kiss was to make Henri mad, this beach had many memories too, so many, but just like the sand, they all got washed out onto the beach.  
"Casey! Casey!" A woman screamed running over to him.  
"What, what are you doing here?" Casey asked wondering.  
"Where's Lisa, I haven't seen her in months!" Marni said smiling.  
"I haven't seen her in 1 week, your mother took her home to Ireland" Casey said kicking his feet in the sand.  
"What, that bitch!" Marni scowled.  
"It's good to see you Marn, but I better get back...wait you've never seen Jaymi" Casey said.  
"What, whose Jaymi?" Marni asked.  
"Come with me" Casey said and ran off back to his house.

At the Braxton house.

Casey and Marni walk in.  
"Em hi" Brax said smiling at Marni.  
"Oh...hi Brax" Marni said a bit awkward.  
"What are you doing here?" Brax asked.  
"I'm coming to see Jaymi, apparently I have a nephew" Marni said smiling, Just then Casey brought out Jaymi, Marni took him from Casey, Jaymi looked so much like Lisa.  
"Take him back, I can't" Marni said and ran out the door.  
"She probably saw Lisa in him" Brax said, Natalie got up and kissed Brax on the cheek.  
"I'm going home" Natalie said smiling.  
"You not staying here tonight?" Brax asked  
"Nah, I'll go home" Natalie said and walked out, Brax followed, he wouldn't let her walk home alone.  
"So Heath, are we staying here tonight?" Bianca asked.  
"Yeah do, there's a spare bedroom in all" Casey said smiling.  
"Guess that's a yes" Heath said smiling.  
"Me and Darc are going to head, she has school tomorrow" Bianca said, kissed Heath on the lips and left, Casey came back out from his bedroom after putting Jaymi back in his cot and sat on the sofa beside Heath.  
"I don't know how I'm going to do this Heath" Casey said shaking his head.  
"Do what?" Heath asked confused.  
"Look after Aisling and Jaymi on my own" Casey said.  
"What mate, you must be joking, you have Brax and Natalie here and if you ever need a spare pair of hands, just call me and bianca" Heath said smiling.  
"Thanks mate, good to know I can count on you" Casey said smiling, Casey got up and answered the door as someone knocked on it, it was the girl from the beach, he smiled and went outside and closed the door behind him.  
"Hey, what are you doing here, Bec" Casey said smiling.  
"Just seeing are you ok after the other day Cas" Rebecca said smiling back.  
"I already told you I'm fine, are they giving you anymore trouble" Casey asked.  
"Nah, I've avoided them" Rebecca said laughing.  
"Ok, if you need any help if they're bothering you again just ask" Casey said smiling.  
"Thanks Cas" Rebecca said smiling and hugged him.

**Hey again! Hope you liked chapter 39, here's the last chapter EVER of love will find it's way! Aw going to miss this story! Please review, please!**

**Chapter 40**

_One year later._

_Brax and Natalie were now engaged and Natalie was pregnant, 1 month so far and Dex and Cara were together for 6 months now, April had gone away back to France, Bianca and Heath had a baby girl named Belle, Belle is 4 months now and As for Casey, he isn't seeing anyone but regained his friendship with Sasha, they are handling how to deal with the Aisling situation, Casey has her from monday morning-friday night while Sasha has her from Friday night-Monday morning, Aisling is 1 year and 6 months now and walking and talking a little bit, Jaymi is 1 year and 3 months, he's walking and talks a bit, but most of the time you can't understand him, Sasha formed a relationship with Kyle, a new guy to summer bay, Casey didn't care as he had moved on from Sasha, he also accepted the fact that Lisa wouldn't be back again, it's been a year and no sign of her coming back so he had excepted the fact and moved on, well he hasn't found anybody that he would like to settle down with, he was committed to his children, they were all he cared about._

It was morning and Casey was feeding Jaymi, it was Saturday so Aisling was at Sasha's house.  
"Come on Jay! Eat up" Casey said getting frustrated.  
"NO!" Jaymi said, it was the word he used most, ever since he learned it.  
"Don't tell me no!" Casey said to him angry.  
"NO!" Jaymi said yet again.  
"Jaymi I told you don't tell me no, now eat!" Casey said annoyed.  
"NOPE!" Jaymi said laughing.  
"This isn't funny Jaymi, you'll get nothing else until you eat this" Casey said, lying just to get him to eat.  
"No Daddy!" Jaymi said with a stern baby face, Casey couldn't help laugh at his face.  
"Don't give me that face" Casey said in a baby face, laughing, he gave up and took the food away, Natalie walked out in one of Brax's black t-shirt.  
"Will he not eat" Natalie asked bending down saying hello to Jaymi.  
"Hello!" Jaymi said back.  
"Well done Jaymi!" Casey said smiling, he learned a new word.  
Rebecca came waltzing into the house.  
"Hey!" Casey said smiling.  
"Hi! Guess what!" Rebecca said excited.  
"What is it?" Casey asked walking over to her and hugging her.  
"I got into uni!" Rebecca said smiling.  
"What! That's amazing! Congratulations!" Casey said smiling and hugging her tightly.  
"Anyway got to go tell everyone I know, bye!" Rebecca said in her bubbly voice and skipped/walked out.  
"You know, if you want to just move on, I know you like her" Natalie said smiling.  
"What, what do you mean?" Casey asked.  
"Let's face it, Lisa's not moving back, move on and if you like Bec, then just go for it!" Natalie said smiling.  
"Nah, we're only friends, I have Jaymi and Ash anyway to look after" Casey said making funny faces to make Jaymi laugh.  
"Dada funny!" Jaymi said laughing.  
"Am I?" Casey said laughing and tickling Jaymi.  
Cara and Dex came walking in the door, hand in hand.  
"Hey Cas, Nat" Cara said smiling.  
"Hey Car, Dex" Casey said smiling, Natalie smiled at them and walked back into Brax with her bottle of water.  
"Hey baby!" Cara said picking up Jaymi.  
"Cara!" Jaymi said smiling.  
"Yeah! I'm Cara and who's he" Cara said pointing at Casey.  
"Dada!" Jaymi said smiling.  
"And him" Cara said pointing at Dex, Jaymi looked at him confused, and thought for a minute.  
"Em...Dex!" Jaymi said in his questioning baby voice.  
"Yeah!" Cara said smiling, Cara put him down, he ran to Casey and hugged his leg.  
"Hey dude, how about we go to the beach" Casey said smiling.  
"YEAH!" Jaymi said and ran into the bedroom, Casey followed after.  
"He's so cute, Casey raised him so well!" Cara said going over and hugging Dex.  
"I know, who needs a woman, Casey doesn't anyway" Dex said smiling, he kissed Cara on the lips, Brax walked out.  
"Oi...Don't really like seeing my younger sister pash her boyfriend first thing in the morning" Brax said laughing, Natalie walked out a few seconds later, dressed in her own clothes.  
"Brax, leave them alone" Natalie said playfully hitting Brax on the arm.  
"Just saying..." Brax said, he took a gulp of water, Casey walked out in his trunks and t-shirt and Jaymi in his swimsuit.  
"Going swimming?" Brax asked.  
"Yeah, see you later" Casey said and walked out.  
"Omg how cute were they" Natalie said smiling.  
"Really cute!" Cara said smiling.

At the beach.

Casey is sitting down in the shallow part of the water with Jaymi, he's playing with all the seaweed and his shovel and bucket.  
"Mate stop, seaweed isn't nice" Casey said smiling.  
"No!" Jaymi said concentrating on getting the long piece of seaweed in the bucket but kept failing, he got annoyed and started banging the plastic shovel.  
"Hey Jaymi, calm down, here I'll help you" Casey said trying to help but Jaymi pushed his hand away and shouted no at him.  
"Want help?" Rebecca said from behind, Casey looked up and was completely stunned, she was in her bikini, Casey thought she looked amazing.  
"Yeah, could use an extra pair of hands" Casey said smiling.  
"Great!" Rebecca said sitting down beside Casey.  
"Hey mate, do you want help with that seaweed" Rebecca asked smiling.  
"Yeah!" Jaymi said smiling.  
"What, what did you do to him" Casey said joking.  
"What, what do you mean" Rebecca asked worried.  
"I'm joking, just he wouldn't let me help but he'd let you!" Casey said smiling.  
"Hahah oh right" Rebecca said laughing helping Jaymi with the seaweed.  
"Mind him, I'll go to the diner and get us all some ice-cream" Casey said smiling and got up and walked over to the diner.

At the diner.

"Hey Casey, what would you like" Leah asked happily.  
"Hey, em...can I get a vanilla ice-cream and two chocolate please" Casey said smiling.  
"Coming up" Leah said and walked into the kitchen.  
Casey whistled to himself, Sasha, Kyle and Aisling walked in.  
"Hello" Sasha greeted him with a smile.  
"Hey, hey Ash" Casey said as Aisling ran over to him, he picked her up and kissed her cheek.  
"She misses Jaymi" Sasha said smiling.  
"Hey, I see you're in your swim wear, how bout you come over to me, Ash and Rebecca" Casey asked smiling.  
"That would be great, we'll be over in a minute" Sasha said smiling, Casey put Aisling down and paid Leah and walked out with the ice-cream.

At the beach.

Casey walked back into the sea.  
"I have ice-cream!" Casey said sitting back down, he handed Jaymi his ice-cream and then Rebecca hers.  
"Is that nice?" Rebecca asked smiling.  
"Yum!" Jaymi said, Casey and Rebecca laughed.  
"Hey!" Casey shouted over to Sasha waving for her to come over, they came over and sat down, Sasha sat Aisling down beside Jaymi and Sasha sat beside Casey while Kyle sat beside Rebecca.  
"Ais-ing!" Jaymi said smiling.  
"J-me!" Aisling said smiling back.  
"I'm really glad we worked things out" Casey said to Sasha.  
"Yeah me too" Sasha said smiling.  
"I'm going to go for a swim, anybody wanna come?" Casey said starting to swim out.  
"Yeah, I'm in the mood for a swim" Sasha said and swam out after Casey.  
"You're Rebecca right?" Kyle said.  
"Yeah Rebecca and you're Kyle?" Rebecca said cautiously.  
"Yeah, you must be annoyed Casey went out there with Sasha, I know I am" Kyle said.  
"What no why would I be annoyed?" Rebecca questioned.  
"Well your current boyfriend with his ex/mother of his child" Kyle said.  
"We're not dating, only friends but it must be annoying for you with Sasha going out with the dad of her child" Rebecca said smiling.  
"yeah, but I agreed to come so I can't really get annoyed, I know they wouldn't do anything anyway, Casey isn't really fully over Lisa is he?" Kyle said.  
"Lisa?" Rebecca asked, Casey never told her about Lisa.  
"Yeah, that's Jaymi's mother, she was forced back to Ireland, Casey was devastated, well that's what Sasha said" Kyle said, Rebecca felt so sorry for Casey, how could he never tell her, she would've helped him! Cara and Dex came over.  
"HEY!" Cara said sitting down in the water, Dex did the same.  
"Hey guys" Dex said smiling.  
"It's so good to see Cas and Sash being friendly again" Cara said smiling, Dex nodded in agreement.  
"Em...yeah! Right Kyle!" Rebecca said.  
Casey and Sasha swam back in, Casey looked up and was shocked, he started to walk out of the sea, he felt happy, he walked up to the wooden railings.  
"Hey!" Casey said to the person standing, her back facing him, She turned around.  
"Casey!" Lisa shouted!  
"Lisa, I can't believe you're back" Casey said and they missed passionately.  
Lisa said "Love has found its way!"

**Aw so that's it! That's the end, hope you like it! Enjoyed writing this and thanks to all the people who reviewed it!**

**Mary xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
